Of Western Stars
by Tozi
Summary: Traduc de Neutral! Venez voir ce petit bijou, où petit Harry, après un Enfer, découvre qu'il a peut-être droit au paradis.
1. A propos de photographies floues

Disclaimer : tout appartient à JK Rowling, et Warner brothers et même la fic est à quelq'un d'autre : neutral.

N/a : Titre étrange s'il en est. C'était supposé être « Of all the Western Stars », mais c'était trop long. C'est nommé d'après un poème de Tennyson :

_"'T is not too late to seek a newer world.  
Push off, and sitting well in order smite  
The sounding furrows; for my purpose holds  
To sail beyond the sunset, and the baths  
Of all the western stars, until I die…  
Made weak by time and fate, but strong in will  
To strive, to seek, to find, and not to yield."  
_-Ulysses by Alfred Lord Tennyson

et il me semblait convenir pour décrire le but de Sirius: son désir de succès, son impatience, et l'injustice dont il est victime.

L'histoire est dédicacée à Moppet Poppet.

N:T: trop peur de faire une erreur de traduction, et d'en faire un contre-sens. Mais la musique est jolie.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

**A propos de photographies floues**.

Il faisait froid.

Un froid glacial qui se glissait sous votre peau, et éclatait vos veines une par une. Il immobilisait la chair de votre corps, et gelait vos os. Il se diffusait de chaque mur, et congelait l'esprit des prisonniers, un par un, et les tirait vers la folie.

Un homme agissait différemment des autres. Il était silencieux, observant les autres de ses yeux bleus nuageux avec un peu d'ennui. De temps à autre, son visage se contractait en une grimace de haine et de rage, comme pour les autres, mais il se calmait toujours et retournait à son observation. Mais un jour, il arrêta.

Sirius avait été sourd et aveugle pour le monde autour de lui depuis quelques années. Il ne mangeait pas, ne dormait pas. Maintenant il regardait une page arrachée d'un journal. Vieille de quelque jours, mais le fait d'être tenue entre des mains sale l'avait rendue brune et sèche. Il l'aggripait si étroitement, que ses doigts étaient blancs et tremblants, comme s'il tenait le fil de sa propre vie.

Un photo floue était discernable. C'était l'image d'un garçon, de six ans, mais qui avait l'air bien plus jeune, avec des cheveux noirs ébouriffés, et des yeux verts brillants. Il était petit et mince pour son âge, ayant l'air plus petit encore à cause de ses vêtements trop grands. Il était assis sur un banc de parc, le visage détourné de l'appareil, comme s'il cherchait quelqu'un. Doucement, il tourna la tête pour regarder l'homme, les yeux grands ouverts, mais timide.

Sirius sourit, passant un doigt sur la photo floue.

« Harry, murmura-t-il, Est-ce que tu te souviens encore de moi ? »

Harry ne répondit pas, le regardant innocemment. Le sourire de Sirius s'agrandit. C'était par une chance rare qu'il avait obtenu cette photo. Le Ministre, durant son inspection, avait accepté de lui offrir son journal. Ce fut juste quand il l'avait parcouru, qu'il avait remarqué le petit article, sur la deuxième page, avec une photo ratée. Quelqu'un avait prit une photo, et plus tard avait découvert un petit garçon, au dernier plan.

**Le Survivant aperçu dans un parc moldu.**

L'article l'avait attiré immédiatement, et il l'avait tellement lu et relu qu'il pouvait le réciter dans son sommeil. Harry avait été vu, malgré tout les efforts que faisait Dumbledore pour le tenir éloigné de la communauté magique. Ses coordonnées exactes étaient inconnues, mais Sirius savait parfaitement où il était. Comment pourrait-il oublier, après avoir vu Lily pointer tant de fois la maison de sa sœur sur une carte, avec un petit sourire blessé ?

Sirius ne voulait rien de plus qu'être dans ce petit parc, avec le petit garçon. Il donnerait n'importe quoi juste pour s'asseoir quelques minutes à ses côtés. Sirius sourit, passant une fois de plus ses doigts sur la photo.

Une nouvelle personne apparu soudain dans le cadre, poussant un énorme ventre. Il écrasait l'herbe avec une démarche impatiente, dégoutée, arrogante. Sirius se renfrogna de surprise, pendant tout le temps qu'il regardait la photo, jamais il n'avait vu l'homme. Harry se statufia de peur, tandis que l'homme aggripait son bras ferme avec une main grasse et dure. Il le tira de sur le banc, si rapidement que Harry tomba, et se fit traîner sur la pelouse. Les deux personnes disparurent.

Sirius grogna, la colère bouillonnant dans ses veine plus chaudement qu'à l'ordinaire. Sa poigne sur la photo se durcit, si forte qu'elle se déchira en deux. Les restes tombèrent sur le sol alors que Sirius regardait pas la fenêtre de sa cellule. Il secoua les solides barreaux avec toute l'énergie de son désespoir.

« Laissez-moi sortir ! »Sa voix fut perdue parmi les autres. « Laissez-moi sortir ! Laissez-moi sortir ! Laissez-moi sortir ! »

WWWWWWWWW

Sirius fit quelques pas incertains, le monde tanguant dangereusement. L'eau de la rivière dégouttait encore de sa fourrure, peu importe combien de fois il s'était secoué. Il pouvait sentir l'humidité contre sa peau. Même à Azkaban, il n'avait jamais eu aussi froid.

Mais au moment même où il posa le pied sur la terre ferme, il sentit l'euphorie monter en lui. C'était comme la première fois sur un balai. Il aspira une grande inspiration, de l'air frai et propre, pour la première fois depuis six ans. Il rit, ce qui donnait un son étrange sous sa forme de chien. Il rit quand même. Il était libre !

Sirius sauta de joie, mais ses pattes faibles s'affaissèrent sous lui. Il essaya de rester debout, mais c'était peine perdue. La fatigue de sa traversée dans l'eau glacée le prit à la gorge. Il força ses jambes à bouger, ses membres tremblants de tout cet exercice après tout ces mois de léthargie.

Il ne fut pas sûr de combien de temps il marcha alors. Son esprit était un condensé de pensées informes, et sa vision s'assombrissait de minute en minute. Quand il refit réellement attention à où il se trouvait, il était près d'une étendue noire où l'herbe disparaissait brusquement. De grosses boîtes sur roues étaient alignées sagement côte à côte. Après un instant de réflexion, Sirius réalisa que c'étaient des camions, en plein chargement, avec le conteneur arrière encore grand ouvert.

« Où il va celui-là ? »

Sirius sursauta, et se cacha dans les ombres du parking. Un homme apparut dans son champ de vision, émanant une odeur de cigarette telle, que l'odorat fin de Sirius faillit le faire éternuer.

« Little Whinging. » Dit un autre camionneur. « Et ne te perds pas cette fois. C'était la chose la plus pathétique que j'ai jamais… »

_Little Whinging. _

Sirius sourit.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWW

Un petit garçon trop petit pour être agé de six ans et demi était assis au milieu d'un parc désert, ses jambes ne touchant pas le sol du haut du banc sur lequel il était perché. Ses yeux était d'un vert peu commun, et ses cheveux pointaient dans toute les directions imaginables. Ses vêtements étaient tachés et usés, et avaient l'air d'appartenir à quelqu'un aussi large que haut, mais certainement pas au petit garçon tout maigre assis sur le banc.

Beaucoup d'enfants se tortilleraient, ou balancerait leurs jambes, s'ils se trouvaient jamais assis comme Harry l'était, mais Harry était parfaitement immobile. Il tripota le sac de nourriture pour chat qu'il avait à ses côtés, et considéra l'idée de retourner chez MrsFigg. Les Dursley étaient sortit, ce jour-là, et l'avaient laissé chez la vieille femme sénile. Elle l'avait envoyé dehors pour faire des courses au moment même où il était arrivé, et maintenant, il hésitait pour y retourner. MrsFigg n'était pas une compagnie très agréable.

Un petit vent fit bruisser les feuilles et voleter sa frange.

Il se leva brusquement. Il y avait quelque chose dans les buissons derrière le banc. Quelque chose d'invisible qui le guidait. Harry se faufila entre les grosses branches feuillues, et se figea.

Il y avait un gros chien, peut-être bien aussi grand que lui, avec une fourrure noire et toute collée, allongé dans l'herbe à l'abri des regards. Même à travers l'épaisse fourrure, Harry pouvait voir les côtes de l'animal, et sa maigreur. Son instinct lui dit qu'il devrait être effrayé par les grands chiens inconnus, mais d'une certaine manière, Harry ne pouvait exclure une sorte de familiarité qui le liait à ce chien. Il le connaissait, d'une certaine manière. Le chien ne lui ferait pas de mal.

« Uuuuuhh…Bonjour ? »Dit Harry tout doucement. Il se sentait un peu ridicule. Mais il n'avait pas rencontré beaucoup de chien dans sa vie, et il ne pouvait penser à quelque chose d'autre à dire. Il s'approcha, posant une petite main sur le museau sombre.

Le chien tiqua au touché, et s'éveilla en sursaut, babines retroussées montrant les dents. Harry se recroquevilla, ayant tout d'un coup très peur. Le chien se glaça que il le vit, avec une expression proche de la surprise. Pendant un long moment, il ne cilla pas, observant le petit garçon avec une attention presque humaine. Pour un petit garçon faisant face à un chien presque de sa taille, c'était très effrayant. Toute la familiarité qu'il y aurait pu y avoir s'évanouit quand le chien se fut éveillé.

_Il va me manger ! _Pensa Harry, en reculant d'un pas.

Doucement, le chien avança d'un pas. Avec un éclat de peur panique, Harry tourna sur ses talons, s'enfuyant vers la sécurité du parc ouvert. Une force brute le plaqua au sol. Les lunettes fragiles de Harry s'envolèrent de son nez, et tout se floua en noir. Harry eut un couinement étranglé, cherchant désespérément ses lunettes.

Il cria presque quand sa vision redevint nette. Le chien était au dessus de lui, une de ses pattes le maintenant par l'épaule dans l'herbe. La respiration soufflait sur son visage, et les dents comme des rasoirs scintillait dans le noir. Il se débattit, mais le chien était trop fort. Il baissa la tête, et Harry frémit.  
_Il allait le manger ! Il allait mourir !  
_Harry fit un son désespéré, et porta ses mains devant son visage pour se protéger.  
N'importe quel enfant crierait, mais les années de confinement, et de négligement l'avaient entraîné à ne jamais pleurer. Harry ferma les yeux, attendant la douleur.  
Il y eut une petite pression sur son front. Le contact était gentil, et chaud, presque comme le toucher d'un parent.  
Les yeux d'Harry s'ouvrirent. Le chien le regardait, les lèvres tirées en ce qui semblait être une tentative canine de sourire. Il toucha sa jour et couina.  
Harry le regarda abasourdi : « Tu ne vas pas me manger ? »  
Le chien eut un grondement dans sa gorge, et Harry se replia aussitôt en une boule compacte. Il fut surprit en sentant le poids sur son épaule s'en aller, et de sentir le chien s'éloigner. Harry s'assit contr le tronc d'un arbre, les yeux grands ouverts. Le chien couina de nouveau, secoua la queue, essayant de toute ses force de ne pas avoir l'air dangereux. Timidement, il s'approcha, posant sa tête sur l'épaule de Harry et tournant ses étrange yeux bleus vers lui.

Harry était tendu, encore sous le choc. Il tresailli en sentant le museau humide contre sa joue, et serra les dents sous la douleur de son épaule.

« Non ! Vas t'en ! » Cria Harry, se couvrant le visage de ses mains.

Le chien s'éloigna, comme brûlé, et Harry s'enfuit.

WWWWWWWWWWWWW

Uhuhuhuhu...Finalement, je ne résiste pas, je vous le met tout de suite...Profitez-en bien!


	2. A propos d'allées et de venues

Disclaimer : tous les personnages sont à JKR.

La fic est à neutral

* * *

**Of westerns stars.**

Chapitre deux – à propos d'allées et venues.

A ce moment précis, Sirius ne voulait rien de plus que se retransformer en humain, et courir après l'enfant. Mais la discrétion le rattrapa juste à temps ; que penserait Harry ? Ne serait-il pas horrifié de voir un homme, ayant l'air d'avoir traversé l'enfer, se précipiter vers lui ?

Sirius fut dans une sorte de transe, après qu'Harry soit parti, les yeux sans appui, et ne voyant rien. Il regarda l'endroit où s'était tenu son filleul, l'estomac sombrant de désespoir. Le besoin de courir après son filleul et de lui raconter toute l'histoire était si fort. Mais Harry était si innocent, si naïf. L'accepterait-il ? Le croirait-il ?

Sirius ressentit un pincement aigu, l'image de son filleul, les yeux fermés et les mains au dessus de sa tête pour se protéger, brûlée sur sa rétine. Il avait été si effrayé.

Harry s'était éloigné de lui, il avait eut peur de lui.

Il ne s'attendait pas à ça, il n'avait jamais cauchemardé que son filleul aurait peur de lui.

Sirius ferma les yeux, essayant de bloquer la petite voix, pleine de peur et de confusion. Harry s'était ratatiné sous son regard, comme s'il anticipait la douleur. Beaucoup d'enfants auraient hurlé, auraient protesté, mais Harry était resté bizarrement silencieux, presque…soumis. Et d'après les os qui ressortait de ses épaules et se pommettes aigues, Sirius ne pouvait faire autrement que s'interroger sur le traitement que recevait Harry chez les Dursleys. Harry n'était pas du tout comme le pétulant et énergique James qu'il s'était attendu à voir. Mais après tout, était-ce surprenant après cette photo dans le journal ? Avec cette mine pâle et maladive, cela criait l'abus.

Sirius gronda profondément. Si ces Moldus touchaient à un cheveu de son filleul, il les déchirerait en petits morceaux. Oublions la condamnation à vie supplémentaire, ça valait le coup. Amèrement, Sirius enfonça ses griffes dans le sol.

_Harry n'était pas heureux_…

D'une certaine manière, voir son filleul ouvrait plus de blessures que cela n'en soignait. Les cheveux fous de Harry, et ses lunettes rondes, étaient un souvenir trop vivant de James. Le visage de son meilleur ami semblait lui jeter à la figure les promesses qu'il n'avait pas tenues.

_Regarde ce qui est arrivé à mon fils, _semblait dire James. _Regarde ce qui lui est arrivé parce que tu as condamné ses parents à une mort trop précoce. _

Avec un gémissement endeuillé, Sirius s'allongea sur le sol. C'était sa faute, si James et Lily étaient morts. C'était sa faute, si Harry souffrait. C'était tout de sa faute ! Et Harry était la seule personne pour qui il avait une chance de se racheter. Sirius soupira, espérant plus que tout pouvoir retrouver Harry une fois de plus.

Le voir n'avait pas suffi, Sirius avait besoin de lui parler. Il le devait.

* * *

Harry trembla quand il s'approcha du banc, cherchant nerveusement le chien. Il se précipita, attrapa le sac de nourriture pour chat qu'il avait oublié, et couru jusqu'à l'allée aussi vite qu'il le pu. Il avait été désespérément embarrassé quand il avait couru jusque chez Mrs Figg sans ses commissions. Il en entendrait parler jusqu'à la fin de ses jours, si elle le disait aux Dursleys. Mrs Figg n'avait pas eut l'air embêtée, mais il n'arrêta pas de se faire du souci à ce sujet. Mais il se passa plusieurs heures avant qu'il ait le courage d'y retourner.

Le souvenir du chien le hantait. Les yeux bleu pâle et bizarre, avec la longue et épaisse fourrure noire. Les dents comme des rasoirs qui avaient frôlé son épaule alors qu'il reniflait son visage. Mais il y avait tout de même un doute persistant dans son esprit. Le chien était-il vraiment méchant ? Il ne l'avait pas blessé. Il avait léché son visage. Il l'avait léché !

_Mais il était immense. Il avait l'air de vouloir le manger…_Harry protesta contre lui-même.

Oui, mais il n'en avait rien fait.Harry passa sa main sur la joue, là ou le chien l'avait caressé. Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se sentir attiré par le chien. Comme s'ils s'étaient déjà rencontrés. Il y avait cette familiarité réconfortante… Harry ne pu s'empêcher d'emporter quelques bouts de tarte, réalisant après coup qu'il les avait gardé pour le chien affamé.

_Mais…Je ne devrais pas en avoir peur ? _Se demanda-t-il.

_Peut-être qu'il avait juste très très fin, et qu'il serait plus gentil après avoir mangé ?_

Inconsciemment, Harry observa le parc déserté, pour trouver le grand chien ébouriffé. Il s'approcha calmement de la ligne redoutée des buissons, mais cela l'attirait comme une flamme attire un insecte. Harry poussa les branches.

Il n'y avait plus rien.

Le cœur de Harry sombra. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il était si déçu, mais l'absence était presque douloureuse. Harry examina les larges traces que le chien avait laissées dans son sillage. Mordillant sa lèvre, Harry sortit la tarte de sa poche trop grande, enveloppée dans une serviette. Il la déposa dans l'endroit le plus visible qu'il trouva. Les épaules basses, Harry retourna dans le parc, jetant un dernier regard aux buissons.

* * *

« Il quoi ! » Rémus se leva brusquement, propulsant sa chaise rembourrée sur le sol.

Dumbledore soupira, fermant faiblement ses yeux. Il avait l'air déplacé dans le petit salon de Rémus, ses robes bleues neuves contrastant avec le mobilier usé jusqu'à la corde. Les restes d'un canapé se répandant à ses pieds, et une petite table tremblant à ses côtés.

« Sirius s'est échappé. » Répéta-t-il.

« Mais comment ? Ce n'était pas sensé être impossible ? » Balbutia Rémus. La récente pleine lune l'avait fatigué, sa peau était d'une pâleur cadavérique, et son entière silhouette tremblait d'épuisement. Mais ces nouvelles drainaient rapidement toute l'énergie qu'il pouvait lui rester.

« Visiblement, non. » Dit Dumbledore, bizarrement calme. Sa bouche était tirée en une fine ligne, et ses yeux brillaient de rage contenue.

« Mais avec les Détraqueurs, il devrait être devenu fou ! » Continua Rémus. Mais sa voix trahissait combien ses mots lui coûtaient. Il fit quelques pas incertains que le sol tangua dangereusement.

« Sirius ne semble pas avoir été affecté. » Dit lentement Dumbledore, l'air brusquement aussi fatigué que le loup-garou, pendant un bref moment. « Il s'est échappé il y a quatre jours, et on a trouvé cela, dans se cellule. »

Dumbledore sorti une photo de journal froissée, déchirée violemment en deux, mais Rémus la reconnue immédiatement. Ses yeux s'élargirent, et il se serait écroulé si Dumbledore ne l'avait prit par le bras, et guidé jusqu'à une chaise.

« La photo de Harry… »Murmura Rémus. « Comment l'a-t-il obtenue ? »

« Personne n'est vraiment sûr, mais tous disent qu'il a mémorisé tout l'article. La sécurité de Harry et tout en haut de notre liste de priorités, maintenant. Fudge essaye de ménager sa réputation le plus possible, en passant cette évasion sous silence. » Les yeux de Dumbledore furent traversés d'un éclair dangereux. « Il ne va pas augmenter la sécurité pour Harry, il dit qu'elle est bien suffisante. Avec de la chance, Sirius a encore une semaine de marche avant Little Whinging. Puisqu'il est sans baguette, nous avons encore un peu de temps. »

« Sirius veut tuer Harry ? Son propre filleul ?...C'est tout de même dur à croire. » Rémus s'enfonça dans son fauteuil. Parler de ces années avait rouvert des blessures à peine fermées qui envoyaient à présent des flashs de douleur intenses. Rémus passa une main fatiguée sur son visage. Il avait essayé de se cacher du passé pendant si longtemps…

Dumbledore regarda son ancien étudiant sympathiquement pendant un moment. « Rémus, je sais que c'est dur. »

Rémus revint à la réalité. Son visage se ferma. « Dumbledore, est-ce que vous prévoyez de faire quelque chose ? »

« Les mesures de sécurité autour de Harry vont devoir être intensifiées, comme vous le savez, les boucliers n'affecteront peut-être pas Sirius, puisqu'il n'a pas de baguette. Mais nous devons envoyer quelqu'un… »

Rémus était silencieux, les yeux clignant dans le vague. Son expression était retenue, des années de discriminations peuvent faire ça.

« J'ai déjà prévu quelque chose avec Arabella. Nous avons besoin de placer quelqu'un d'autre, là, car elle ne pourra faire face avec son image de vieille dame. Nous avons besoin de quelqu'un qui comprend Sirius, et à qui Harry pourra faire confiance. » Dit Dumbledore en observant discrètement Rémus pour connaître sa réaction.

« Vous voulez que ce soit moi qui y aille. » Dit simplement Rémus.

« Moi et Arabella pensons que c'est pour le mieux. Mais la décision finale vous appartient. »

Rémus déglutit avec difficulté. Aller voir Harry signifiait aller à la rencontre de ce qu'il essayait de fuir depuis cinq ans…Mais c'était le fils de James…

Les yeux de Rémus étincelèrent de détermination. « Je vais le faire. »

Dumbledore eut un sourire triste.

Mais la résolution dans les yeux gris du jeune homme s'assombrit de doute. Il mordit sa lèvre, levant les yeux vers le directeur. « Dumbledore, et à propos de ma… »

« On ne peut vraiment rien y faire. » Murmura Dumbledore avec un soupir. « Nous avons fait en sorte que Séverus puisse vous préparer un peu de Tue-loup chaque mois, et vous pouvez venir à Poudlard tout les mois. Nous vous réserverons une chambre. »

L'incertitude était visible sur le visage de Rémus, mais il acquiesça doucement, les yeux baissés.

« Arabella te présentera comme son neveu. Tu vas y aller comme instituteur. » Expliqua Dumbledore.

Rémus s'étonna. « Instituteur ? Mais les écoles élémentaires moldues sont arrêtées pour l'été. »

Dumbledore sourit, les yeux pétillants pour la première fois. « Avez-vous déjà joué au football, Rémus ? »

* * *

Et voila, enfin, la suite. Le chapitre trois est presque prèt...

Allez, bisous et reviews, hein?


	3. A propos de bains froids

Disclaimer : Tout appartient à JKR

Story dédicacée à Moppet Poppet, la 500ème review de Cheating Death !

NdA (donc pas de Tozi, vous pouvez y aller, vous ne risquez rien...) : J'ai hésité sur l'âge de Harry pendant deux jours, avant de me décider pour sept. Mais j'hésite encore…Je le voulais assez jeune pour être encore complètement innocent, mais assez vieux pour comprendre ce qu'il se passe, et ce qui est bien ou mal. Cinq est bien trop jeune pour qu'il puisse faire appel à sa mémoire (même si certains pensent le contraire, c'est ce que dit mon livre de biologie) Huit semblait trop vieux. Je voulais vraiment lui donner six ans, et je le veux toujours. Ca fait un an en moins à Azkaban pour Sirius, et un an en plus à passer avec Harry. Mais certaines choses que dit Harry sont trop mûres pour six ans, non ? Argh, je sais pas…Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ?

Harry devrait-il être âgé de six ou de sept ans ?

* * *

**Of Western Stars**

De neutral.

Chapitre trois – à propos de bains froids.

Un chien était assis, la tête sur les pattes avant, observant le banc avec attention. Le bruit de pas l'alerta, et Sirius sauta sur ses pieds, les lèvres retroussées en un sourire presque humain.

Un petit garçon apparut sur l'allée ; son visage s'illumina en l'apercevant, et il courut vers lui.

« Tu es encore là ? » Harry demanda, essoufflé, tapotant gentiment la tête du chien. Harry aimait bien le gratter derrière les oreilles, même s'il devait se mettre sur la pointe des pieds pour le faire.

Sirius couina, léchant sa main affectueusement. C'était toujours la première question que Harry posait quand il venait ; cela semblait être son pire cauchemar. Il combattit le besoin de se transformer et de tout avouer. Sirius ne pouvais pas imaginer faire fuir son filleul une fois de plus. Il ne pouvait pas risquer de le perdre à tout jamais.

C'avait été un soulagement transcendant, quand Sirius était revenu cinq jours auparavant de sa vaine recherche de son filleul, pour trouver trois bouts de tarte aux pommes l'attendant dans la trouée des buissons. L'odeur de Harry, d'herbe mouillée et de vieux placard étaient alors encore toute fraîche. Même si la tarte avait à peu près le même goût que les petits gâteaux de Hagrid, Sirius n'avait pu s'empêcher d'éprouver le sentiment de chaleur que était apparu. Depuis lors, Harry venait toujours le voir, avec un sac de nourriture à ses côtés.

« J'ai des cookies ! »Dit Harry, alors qu'il sortait un petit sachet froissé de sa poche. « La boulangère me les a donnés quand je suis venu chercher à manger pour Dudley. »

Il étala la surface de papier en face de Sirius, et le regarda avec impatience. Sirius soupira intérieurement. Harry n'avait sans doute pas idée que le chocolat était toxique pour les chiens. Heureusement, Harry voulait nourrir un Animagus, autrement, les résultats seraient désastreux.

« Oh, attend ! » Harry chercha de nouveau dans sa poche, retirant encore un sachet froissé. « J'ai un toast que j'ai sauvé du petit-déjeuner. Désolé que ce soit un peu brûlé, mais c'est tout ce que j'ai pu avoir. »

Il le lui tendit, et Sirius le regarda muet de surprise. Peu importe combien de fois Harry lui avait apporté de nourriture, il était toujours étonné de la générosité du garçon de six ans et demi (ndTozi : joli compromis avec le commentaire sus-disponible…) C'était visiblement difficile pour le garçon d'obtenir assez pour manger chaque jour, mais il apportait chaque fois quelque chose. Une grosse tranche de fromage un jour, dix tranches de bacon trop cuites le lendemain ; un jour, il avait même apporté un sandwich de trente centimètres, ce qui fit douter Sirius sur la morale de son filleul (avait-il volé cette chose ?). Mais peu importe ce qu'il apportait, Harry ne mangeait jamais en face de lui. Sirius déglutit avec une gorge contractée, bientôt, il serait comme Hagrid à s'inquiéter de toutes les petites choses.

« Tu n'aimes pas les toasts ? » Demanda Harry, déçu de son hésitation.

Sirius mordit rapidement dans la tranche.

Harry le regarda dubitativement. « Tu n'as pas à le manger, si tu n'aimes pas. Je peux essayer de te trouver quelque chose chez Mrs Figg. »

Sirius se figea.

_Figg ? Arabella Figg ? Qu'est-ce que son ancien professeur de Potions pouvait bien faire là ? Surveiller son filleul, sans doute. _

Sirius secoua la tête, et mangea le toast aussi vite qu'il pouvait sans s'étouffer, avant de continuer sur les gâteaux.

« Non, ne t'inquiète pas, Mrs Figg est à la gare, pour chercher quelqu'un. Donc aujourd'hui, sa maison est vide. Elle ne te verra pas. Les Dursleys ne le savaient pas quand ils m'ont déposé. » Harry hésita quand Sirius lui lança un regard désapprobateur. « Quelque chose de va pas ? »

Les instincts parentaux de Sirius le démangeaient…C'était dangereux pour un garçon de six ans de rester dans une maison vide. Qu'est-ce qui leur passaient pas la tête ? Il mordilla doucement la main de Harry pour lui montrer sa désapprobation.

Harry rata ce qu'il voulait dire de plusieurs kilomètres. « Tu as besoin d'un bain. » Dit-il en montrant la longue fourrure de Sirius quand elle frotta contre son bras. Son visage s'illumina. « On pourrait utiliser le tuyaux de Mrs Figg, dans son jardin ! »

Sirius grogna et essaya de s'éloigner le plus possible. Aussi attrayant que puisse paraître un bain, aller le prendre chez Arabella semblait beaucoup moins tentant.

« Hé, non ! T'en as besoin ! Tu sens vraiment fort ! Viens ! » Harry attrapa une pleine poignée de poils, et tira de toute ses forces. « Personne ne va te voir, je te le promet ! Elle rentrera pas avant très tard ! S'il-te-plaît ? »

Harry le regarda avec de grands yeux suppliant ; son petit visage innocemment attendrissant. Sirius s'arrêta, qui pouvais résister à cela ? Il sentait sa résolution fondre comme neige au soleil. Risquer de se faire prendre, ou risquer de décevoir son filleul ? Sirius soupira, vaincu.

Quelques pâtés de maison et beaucoup de drôles de regards plus tard, Sirius trottait derrière un mince petit garçon faisant à peine sa propre taille. Harry avait l'air très préoccupé du regard des autres, il cachait son visage dans sa fourrure chaque fois qu'ils croisaient quelqu'un de curieux. C'était amusant, même s'il n'avait jamais imaginé que le fils de James pourrait être timide. Mais c'était toujours réconfortant de penser que Harry trouvait sa présence rassurante.

Sirius suivi l'enfant jusqu'à une maison banale qui sentait le chat et le chou. Sirius fronça le nez, mais Harry ne s'en préoccupa pas, ou alors ne s'en aperçut pas. Il poussa la barrière de la cours, et tira Sirius derrière lui.

« J'espère que tu supportes l'eau froide ou le shampooing de chat… » Dit Harry alors qu'il se dirigeait vers le tuyau.

Sirius se balança, inquiet, jetant des regards suspicieux à la maison. C'était visiblement vide, tout comme le jardin lamentable, mais il ne pouvait se détendre en sachant que le risque d'être reprit était plus fort que jamais.

Un jet d'eau glacée le tira de ses pensées. Les réflexes canins prirent immédiatement le dessus, et Sirius se secoua.

« Hé ! »

Sirius arrêta quand il réalisa que Harry devait être juste à côté de lui. Se tournant, il jeta un regard innocent au garçon. Harry le regarda, muet de surprise, ses lunettes et ses vêtements couverts de gouttelettes d'eau et de saleté. Le tuyau gisait sur le sol, arrosant un parterre de fleur desséché.

Sirius couina, secouant la queue.

Harry bouda. « Non, Méchant garçon ! Ne fait pas ça ! »

Sirius tomba des nues.

_Méchant garçon ! Il était son parrain !_

Il jeta un regard indigné au garçonnet, mais toutes ses protestations furent noyées quand Harry leva le tuyau directement au dessus de sa tête. La longue fourrure noire coula sur son visage, et couvrit ses yeux. Sirius combattit le besoin de secouer sa tête, mais se retint, incertain de s'il devait être furieux ou reconnaissant.

« Bouge pas, d'accord ? » La voix d'Harry venait de quelque part sur la droite.

Le flux constant de l'eau disparut, remplacé par un jet de quelque chose de froid et gluant. De petites mains frottèrent sa tête, et la fragrance du shampooing parvint jusqu'à ses narines.

_Des fleurs !_

Sirius éternua, grondant de dégoût. De tous les parfums que Harry aurait pu trouver, il avait prit des fleurs ?

Sirius secoua furieusement sa fourrure, envoyant des éclaboussures de mousse et d'eau partout. Harry eut un son étouffée de protestation, protégeant son visage de ses mains.

« Hé, non ! »

Harry attrapa solidement le cou de Sirius, vidant la moitié d'une bouteille de shampooing sur le dos noir. Les lunettes de guingois, la chemise complètement trempée, le garçon frotta le chien avec une énergie vengeresse. Sirius fit une grimace, essayant de s'échapper, mais l'enfant avait une poigne étonnamment puissante. Peu importe, l'expression de Harry était amusante, mais aussi effrayante que celle de James lorsque Sirius lui avait fait une blague. Peut-être était-ce les réminiscences de son enfance, ou le soulagement de se trouver avec son filleul, tout simplement, Sirius cessa de penser. Il prit le tuyau d'arrosage entre ses dents, et arrosa le visage de Harry avec de l'eau glacée.

« Que… ? »

Les mots de Harry furent perdus dans un gargouillis alors que Sirius remplissait sa bouche d'eau. Il s'écarta, mais l'herbe était très mouillée, et il glissa, entraînant Sirius avec lui. Sirius lâcha immédiatement le tuyau, un peu inquiet d'avoir blessé Harry. Il poussa doucement l'épaule du garçon avec son museau, et fut prit complètement au dépourvu quand Harry se retourna, et lui lança une pleine poignée de shampooing à la figure.

Sirius fut choqué.

Harry ri. Tout son visage s'était illuminé, ses yeux étaient brillants, son rire contagieux. C'était le premier rire qu'entendait Sirius depuis qu'il l'avait rencontré, et il était tellement semblable à celui de James qu'il eut du mal à revenir à la réalité.

« Méchant chien ! »Réprimanda Harry légèrement, s'asseyant et attrapant le tuyau.

Sirius couina, frottant sa fourrure savonneuse contre les cheveux ébouriffés. Harry grogna, essuyant ses lunettes contre sa chemise, mais ne réussissant qu'à les couvrir d'avantage de saleté et de mousse. Sirius ricana triomphalement.

Ce fut la guerre en quelques minutes, Harry se tortillant pour une place plus sûre, tandis que Sirius le couvrait de poussière et de savon. Il coinça son filleul dans un recoin, et découvrit, par accident, que Harry était incroyablement chatouilleux. Tout ce qu'il avait à faire était d'effleurer le cou ou les côtes de Harry, et le garçon éclatait de rire. Il tortura Harry sans merci pendant presque une demi-heure.

« Stop ! Stop !St… »Harry éclata de rire une fois de plus.

Sirius arrêta, grand seigneur, attendant généreusement qu'il ait reprit son souffle. Harry sauta sur l'occasion, et se démena pour se relever. Mais quand Sirius le toucha au flanc, il retomba, s'étouffant presque sur son rire.

« Padfoot ! »Marmonna Harry faiblement.

Sirius se figea.

_Padfoot ? C'est…C'est impossible._

Harry inspira plusieurs fois de suite profondément, voyant que le jeu avait sûrement prit fin. Il cligna des yeux, confus. « Où est-ce que j'ai bien pu trouver ça ? Je ne sais pas pourquoi je t'ai appelé comme ça…C'était juste… » Il jeta un regard en coin à Sirius. « familier. Est-ce que je peux t'appeler comme ça ? »

Sirius regarda Harry, dubitatif. Son filleul se souvenait de lui ! Jamais il n'avait espéré autant. Sirius s'assit à côté de Harry, la tête sur l'épaule de l'enfant.

Harry eut un grand sourire, mais il le perdit quand il leva les yeux pour voir l'état du jardin.

« Oh, non… »

Sirius se redressa rapidement, l'estomac noué. Le jardin d'Arabella était un désastre complet. Des mottes de mousse et de bulles maculaient la pelouse, la terre complètement boueuse. Les fleures étaient écrasée, et les vitre très sales. Sirius ravala sa culpabilité, se frappant mentalement : Harry allait avoir des ennuis à cause de lui…

Il regarda Harry, attendant sa réaction, car il avait été calme et silencieux à côté de lui. Harry était visiblement plus pâle. Il se leva rapidement, le dos et le visage complètement couvert de saletés, et commença sur le champ à tenter de rectifier les choses.

« Mrs Figg va me tuer, » Murmura-t-il, mordillant sa lèvre. « Viens, je vais rincer le reste du savon. Tu peux retourner au parc seul ? »

Sirius attendit patiemment que Harry ait fini avec l'eau, le regarda d'un air d'excuses. C'était visible que Harry était très fatigué, surtout après la longue chasse tout autour du jardin. Les mains du garçon tremblaient doucement sous la fatigue, et ses yeux luttaient pour rester ouverts.

Il laissa Harry le pousser dehors, et se cacha sous un buisson dès que Harry revint dans le jardin. Sirius commença à compter mentalement, se promettant de faire demi tour si son filleul n'était pas sortit d'ici dix minutes. Mais toutes ces pensées le quittèrent quand une voiture s'avança dans l'allée.

Le profile de la vieille femme était très visible dans le siège du conducteur, cachant une deuxième personne. Tous ses espoirs de revoir Harry ce jour là s'évanouir, et Sirius s'échappa, retournant vers le square.

* * *

Et bien voilà...J'ai fini par le traduire, ce troisième chapitre. Maintenant que j'ai prit la main de son style, je devrai avoir moins de difficultés...Vous avez vu? Deux chapitre en un jour! Si vous n'avez pas lu mon autre histoire, allez voir Le Chemin sur mon profile!!! 

Stoppons ce coup de pub éhonté, et parlons sérieusement. J'aimerais sincèrement quelques review, pour ce chapitre, surtout de la par de personne ayant déjà lu des fics en anglais, pour savoir si vous pensez ma traduction cohérentes, ou si certaines constructions sont trop...anglosaxonnes. C'est assez difficile de traduire une structure pour qu'elle garde la même fraîcheur qu'en version originale...

Bisous!


	4. A propos d'étrangers familiers

Disclaimer : tous les personnages appartiennent à JKR (et puis l'histoire ci-dessous traduite appartient à neutral…)

NdA (donc, neutral, pas moi…) : Oh, bouh…Je ne réalisais pas bien combien ce serait compliqué de changer la chronologie…Je pense que la majorité voulaient que Harry ait environ six ans – six ans et demi, mais si je remonte dans le temps pour que Harry ait cet âge, ça fait que l'histoire se déroule en hiver…Ou alors, on pourrait dire qu'Harry a sept ans, et je repousse le découpa temporel de quatre mois. Ou alors, l'Angleterre bénéficie subitement du climat de la Californie du Sud, et il fait beau et chaud toute l'année…rigole. Bon. Disons qu'au lieu de débout septembre, cette histoire commence en mai, et que l'école élémentaire a fini un peu plus tôt.

Excusez du mauvais titre…Je sais…J'étais désespérée.(fin de la note de l'auteur, plus ajout de tozi :t'inquiète pas, neutral, c'est surtout en français qu'il sonne naze ce titre...)

* * *

**Of Western Stars**

De neutral.

Chapitre quatre – À propos d'étrangers familiers…

Rémus hésita un peu quand il sortit de la voiture. Ses sens affûtés, spécifiquement après la pleine lune, le rendaient plus anxieux. Instinctivement, ses yeux parcoururent la haute haie de buissons qui bordait la maison.

« Que se passe-t-il ? » Demanda Arabella.

Rémus fronça des sourcils. Est-ce que son imagination lui jouait des tours ? L'ombre d'un grand chien noir…

« Non, rien. Rentrons. »

Arabella acquiesça, assumant que c'était une manifestation de sa paranoïa. Rémus la suivit, prenant soin de ne montrer aucune expression.

Tous ses efforts furent réduits à néant quand il entra dans le salon. Appuyé contre les baies vitrées, les yeux fermé et plongé dans un profond sommeil, il y avait un petit garçon avec des cheveux noirs ébouriffés et des lunettes rondes. Pendant un court instant, il eut le souvenir de son ami d'enfance, allongé, mort, dans les décombres de sa maison. Rémus prit une grande inspiration, reculant d'un pas.

Arabella ne sembla pas se rendre compte de sa réaction. « Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à mon jardin ? » Marmonna-t-elle en jetant un regard dégoûté sur les parterres de fleurs dévastés.

Mais les fenêtres étaient étincelantes, comme si elles avaient été frottées avec vigueur. « Et qu'est-ce qu'Harry fait ici ? » demanda-t-elle, en écarquillant les yeux.

« C'est Harry ? » Demanda Rémus doucement.

« Oui, et j'avais pourtant prévenu Pétunia que je ne serais pas à la maison pour surveiller Harry aujourd'hui. Cette femme fait tout pour que Harry reste hors de la maison. » Grogna Arabella, tandis qu'elle ouvrait les porte de la véranda, séchant l'herbe d'un mouvement de baguette.

Mais Rémus ne l'écoutait plus. Ses yeux étaient fixés sur le visage du garçon, cherchant à graver chaque détail dans sa mémoire. Les cheveux, le visage, mêmes les lunettes étaient la réplique criante de ceux de James.

« Laissez le dormir, » Murmura Rémus « Je vais le prendre. »

Arabella sourit, et Rémus s'accroupit près de l'enfant, avant de l soulever avec précautions. Il fut surpris le la forte odeur de savon qui émanait du garçon. Il était recouvert de saleté des pieds à la tête, comme s'il avait essayé de laver quelque chose de peu coopératif.

« Ses vêtements sont trempés. Est-ce que vous avez quelque chose qu'il pourrait emprunter ? Il va attraper la mort, sinon. » Dit-il distraitement.

Arabella hocha la tête, son sourire s'élargissant. « Je vais appeler Pétunia, pour lui dire que Harry va passer la nuit ici.

« Ça ira ? Ils ne vont pas suspecter quelque chose ? »

Arabella eut un drôle de raclement de gorge, et dit, la voix amère : « Fais moi confiance, Pétuna sautera de joie. »

* * *

Harry se réveilla par à-coup, un peu groggy. Il se sentait plus reposé qu'il ne s'était jamais sentit l'être depuis des mois. Le lit était doux sous lui, et les couvertures étaient chaudes et confortables. Ce n'était pas du tout comme dans le placard miteux où il mourrait de froid chaque hiver.

_Le placard…_

Harry s'assit en sursaut. Qu'est-ce que diraient les Dursleys quand ils apprendraient qu'il avait ruiné le jardin de Mrs Figg ? Harry trembla à la seule pensée.

Il retrouva ses lunette précipitamment, et s'arrêta, choqué, en ne reconnaissant pas les environs. Il était dans un lit, pas très grand mais qui paraissait colossal à ses yeux, dans une des chambres d'amis de la vieille femme qui ne sentait pas le chou et les chats. Le cœur d'Harry plongea dans sa poitrine quand il réalisa qu'il s'était endormi dans son jardin. Elle devait être furieuse !

Il rampa hors du lit, et ouvrit silencieusement la porte. Il espérait pouvoir sortir sans qu'elle ne s'en aperçoive.

« …est-ce que je devrait lui dire ? » Il entendit une voix d'homme. Harry renifla. Il ne la reconnaissait pas.

« Non. Harry est trop jeune pour comprendre. » Dit alors Mrs Figg.

Ils parlaient de lui. Harry savait que ce n'était pas bien d'écouter aux portes, mais sa curiosité fut trop forte pour ses scrupules. Il ouvrit un peu plus la porte, pressant son oreille contre la fente.

« Mais il a le droit de savoir à propos de Sirius. »

« Cela ne fera aucun bien ! Ne le familiarise pas déjà avec la haine ! Il est trop… »La voix de Mrs Figg s'évanouit. Il y eut un bruissement de pas, e Harry s'éloigna de la porte, nerveux. « Harry, mon chéri, si tu es réveillé, vient… »

Harry avala difficilement, sentant le rouge lui monter lentement mais sûrement aux joues. Mais il était trop tard pour faire demi-tour et faire semblant de rien. Doucement, il poussa la porte, et fit face à la vieille dame.

« Désolé. » Murmura Harry, le visage baissé.

Mrs Figg ne sembla pas prêter attention à cela. Elle attrapa son épaule de sa main osseuse, et le conduisit dans le salon. « Il y a quelqu'un sue tu dois rencontrer, mon chéri. Ceci est mon neveu. »

Harry était d'une part soulagé qu'elle n'ait pas l'air trop fâchée à propos de son jardin, mais toute ses pensées s'évanouirent quand il aperçut l'homme assit dans le canapé. Le jeune homme, visiblement dans la vingtaine, avait déjà des cheveux gris, et lui semblait familier. Il était pâle, et maladif, comme s'il guérissait tout juste d'une maladie qui l'avait beaucoup fatigué. Mais ses yeux étaient grands ouverts, et ne cillaient pas. Ils le regardaient avec quelque chose qui ressemblait au choc. Les yeux tristes de l'homme titillaient sa mémoire, mais il ne pouvait pas mettre le doigt dessus.

« Moony ? » Murmura Harry.

Ces mots lui avaient échappé, avant même qu'il s'en soit rendu compte. Le murmure était si léger, qu'il l'avait à peine entendu lui-même, mais visiblement, ils n'avaient pas été perdus pour le jeune homme.

« Comment m'as-tu appelé ? » Murmura le jeune homme, la voix tremblante.

L'estomac de Harry sembla se remplir de glace. L'homme se sentait probablement insulté ! Et il venait tout juste de le rencontrer !

« Non, rien, monsieur… » Harry recula d'un pas. Il s'attendait presque à rentrer dans Mrs Figg, mais s'aperçut qu'elle était partie. Harry eut un regard gêné pour les alentours, un peu mal à l'aise avec l'homme.

« Non, tu m'as appelé Moony », continua l'homme, les yeux perdus dans le vide.

« Désolé ! »Dit rapidement Harry.

L'homme eut l'air surprit un moment. Il secoua la tête. « Non, non, il n'y a pas d'offense. C'est juste… », Il marqua un arrêt, son expression s'obscurcissant un instant. « Non, rien. Mon nom est Rémus Lupin. Et tu dois être Harry. »

Il tendit la main, souriant chaleureusement. Un confortable et avenant sourire qui lui attira aussitôt la confiance de Harry. Sans hésiter, Harry tendit sa main, mais aussitôt qu'il l'eut effleuré, un courant chaud remonta le long de son bras. Des images envahirent son esprit, et Harry ramena rapidement sa main, de surprise.

_Un scintillement blanc. Un hurlement glacé. Un rayon…_

« Loup. »

Il ne savait pas d'où venait le mot. Il ne s'était même pas aperçut qu'il avait parlé à voix haute. Mais l'homme blanchit jusqu'à une teinte fantomatique, sa main gauche agrippa le fauteuil si étroitement qu'elle tremblait.

« Quoi ? » Balbutia-t-il.

« Rien ! »Dit Harry avec appréhension. Sa réaction était effrayante.

« Tu as dit… »

« Désolé ! Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris ! »Dit Harry en secouant la tête, reculant d'un pas supplémentaire. Vernon avait l'air pire quand il était en colère, mais l'homme dégageait quelque chose de bien plus fort. Mais Rémus avait l'air effrayé, pas contrarié.

Rémus hésita, face à la détresse de Harry. « Harry, ce n'est pas grave. » Il plaça une main rassurante sur l'épaule du garçon, mais celui-ci sembla se reculer plus sous le geste. Rémus se retira rapidement, surpris.

Harry ne savait pas quelle sorte d'angoisse le possédait. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'était qu'il avait offensé cet homme, mais qu'il y avait autre chose de pas net avec lui. Quand Rémus s'avança encore d'un pas, Harry s'enfuit de la pièce. Il réussi à garder son équilibre quand il trébucha sur quelque chats qui venaient se mettre dans son chemin, mais alors qu'il faisait son chemin vers la porte, à l'aveuglette, il rentra dans quelque chose de solide. La force du choc l'envoya sur le sol.

« Harry ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, mon enfant ? »La familière voix un peu rugueuse attira son attention. Incroyablement, Mrs Figg avait réussi à garder son équilibre, et elle le regardait avec une expression un peu sévère.

« Mrs Figg ! Euh…Je…je suis désolé ! »Harry mordit sa lèvre « J'allais rentrer. »

L'expression de la vieille femme devint encore plus dure. « J'ai appelé ta tante pour lui dire que tu allais rester pour la nuit. Est-ce que tu es d'accord ? »

Harry acquiesça, confus.

_Mrs Figg avait demandé à ce qu'il reste ? Mais elle ne le faisait jamais que si les Dursley étaient en vacances. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passait ?_

« Harry ? Tu vas bien ? Je suis désolé si je t'ai fait peur. » Dit une voix derrière lui.

Harry se débattit pour se remettre sur ses pieds. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il avait si peur d'une personne si douce et gentille, mais c'était instinctif. Il y avait deux émotions qui se combattaient, le besoin de lui faire confiance, et le besoin d'avoir peur de lui. Cela n'avait pas de sens. Harry souhaita soudainement que le chien soit avec lui. Il n'y avait rien de confus avec Padfoot.

Rémus semblait noter les éclats de couleur dans les yeux d'Harry. Il garda ses distances. Peu importe ce qu'Arabella vit, elle garda le silence. « C'est l'heure du déjeuner. Pourquoi ne vous asseyez vous donc pas, que j'aille vous chercher un peu de tarte ? »

Harry blanchit.

Rémus eut un sourire complice quand il vit le visage de Harry. « Arabella, ça va aller, on va aller chercher quelque chose, Harry et moi.

* * *

Note de l'auteur. (Assez longue)

Comment Rémus a-t-il eut son permis de conduire ? J'en sais rien, je peux pas vous expliquer.

Ce n'est pas un très bon chapitre, hein ? Je peux déjà voir ma moyenne de reviews baisser…soupir depuis quand je suis si dépendantes de reviews, moi ? Mais j'adore les commentaires. J'aime que vous trouviez mon Harry vraisemblable. Là, il change un peu, mais c'est parce qu'il interagit avec des humains, et pas des animaux. Harry est bien plus détendu avec les êtres qui ne parlent pas, où qui ne jugent pas.

La réaction de Harry est bizarre, pas vrai ? Il est un peu stressant, avec les trucs qu'il connaît. Hummm…Est-ce que vous avez déjà rencontré un gamin qui juste…savait des choses ? Les enfants sont très perspicaces et sensibles, leur jugement est moins influencé par les facteurs extérieurs. J'ai vu des enfants dans des hôpitaux qui savaient quel était le sexe du bébé d'une femme enceinte juste en la voyant passer. Ils sont plus performants que la technologie de pointe. Waw…Et maintenant, j'ai l'air d'un docteur. Je ne le suis pas ! Je n'ai même pas fini le lycée ! Argh ! J'ai l'air d'une vieille…

Oui, je sais que Rémus n'était pas là à Halloween. Mais qui dit qu'il n'y pense pas, ou qu'il n'en rêve pas ? C'est angoissant de voir un gamin qui est la copie carbone d'un ami…mort.

…

NdTozi : Je coupe là, parce qu'après, c'est une subtilité de langage que nous n'avons pas. La différence entre soccer et football. Chez les américains, le football, c'est le truc où les joueurs sont en armure, qui leurs font des épaules à la Schwarzenegger, avec des casques, et la plus grande compet', c'est le SuperBowl. (traduc : Super Bol. Me demandez pas d'où ça vient, c'est bizarre. Sans doute de la forme de la coupe qu'on gagne…) et le soccer, c'est le jeu du foot chez nous.

Tout comme neutral, je suis reviewore, donc, si vous voulez le prochain chapitre avant Noël (et si vous voulez un prochain chapitre de toute manière) il y a intérêt à ce que vous m'en laissiez un quota raisonnable.

BISOUS!!!


	5. A propos de soupçons

Disclaimer : tous les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling et aux Warner Brothers.

L'histoire est dédicacée à Moppet Poppet, la 500ème review de Cheating Death.

Of western Stars.

De neutral.

* * *

Chapitre cinq – à propos de soupçons.

Rémus se résolu à marcher, la grande surface où il allait faire ses courses ne se trouvant pas si loin que ça. Cela lui donnait le temps de parler avec Harry ; en même temps, il n'était pas si sûr que ce soit une très bonne idée. Harry semblait si différent de tout les autres petits garçons de sic ans : doux, introverti, si discret qu'il était dur de distinguer autre chose que la peur ou la curiosité sur son visage. Il n'avait jamais imaginé Harry si calmement prostré, comme il avait été lui-même après qu'on loup-garou lui ait arraché un morceau du dos.

Il adressa un regard en coin à l'enfant qui marchait à ses côtés. Le devinant, Harry se tourna vers lui, interrogatif. Rémus sourit aussi chaleureusement qu'il lui était possible.

« Où est-ce que tu aimerais manger, Harry ? »

Le garçon ne fit qu'hausser les épaules.

« Qu'est-ce que tu manges, d'habitude ? » Réessaya Rémus.

Harry parut pensif un instant. « Du céleri. »

Rémus haussa les sourcils, incrédule. « Tu aimes le céleri ? »

Harry secoua la tête furieusement.

« Qu'est-ce que tu aimes, alors ? »Demanda Rémus, un peu surpris. Pourquoi Harry ne mangerait-il que ce qu'il n'aime pas ? Cela n'avait pas de sens.

Harry haussa les épaules de nouveau.

Rémus soupira intérieurement, sentant une portion de sa patience s'évanouir. Il se rappela de discuter avec Dumbledore le lendemain. Gagner la patience de Harry était bien plus dur qu'il ne l'avait suspecté.

Du coin de l'œil, il remarqua Harry le contemplant curieusement.

« Si tu as un question, vas-y, tu peux me la poser. » dit-il gentiment.

Harry tourna vivement la tête de côté, et pendant un moment, Rémus crut qu'il allait garder le silence.

« Qui est Sirius ? »

Rémus faillit se prendre les pieds dans ses propres pas, un bloc de glace apparaissant soudainement dans son estomac. Harry avait entendu, après tout ; combien en avait-il saisi, au juste ? Pas trop, s'il en jugeait par la question très directe. Rémus hésita pendant plusieurs minutes de silence tendu et gêné. Une partie de lui voulait tout révéler au garçon, mais il savait parfaitement que ce n'était pas ce que Dumbledore et Arabella voulait. La vieille maître des potions avait rendu très clair que Harry était trop jeune pour supporter une telle histoire, et après avoir rencontré le garçon, Rémus ne pouvait qu'agréer. Il expira un soupir un peu tremblant, priant pour que Harry ne le remarque pas.

« Quelqu'un de méchant. » Dit Rémus amèrement. « Quelqu'un de dangereux. Reste loin de lui. »

Harry ne dit plus rien de tout le reste du trajet, marchant à ses côtés d'un air distrait. Même à la cafétéria, l'enfant sembla distant. Il était assis calmement à la table, mangeant mécaniquement ce qui était posé devant lui, ses mouvements nerveux et subits comme s'il s'attendait à ce que quelqu'un le dispute à tout moment. Au début, Rémus crut qu'il était simplement très timide, mais cela semblait beaucoup plus grave.

Harry grignota les frites, et ne toucha pas au Hamburger. Rémus considéra l'idée d'un trouble du comportement, ou de quelque chose du même genre.

« Harry, si tu préfères avoir quelque chose d'autre… »Commença-t-il.

Harry sursauta, ramenant ses mains comme s'il se les était brûlées. Il secoua la tête avec empressement.

« Bon, si tu en es certain… » Dit doucement Rémus.

Le silence revint. Harry semblait ne pas vouloir parler sans qu'on lui ait d'abord adressé la parole. Mais de temps à autres, il regardait Rémus de ses yeux émeraude qui le transperçaient de part en part.

« Pourquoi vous haïssez Sirius ? »

La question était posée très doucement, mais elle fit sursauter Rémus tout de même. Il s'étouffa sur sa boisson, postillonnant et haletant tandis qu'il tentait de maîtriser les battements qu'il ressentait dans les oreilles. Il épongea les éclaboussures avec sa serviette, sa main tremblant tellement qu'il ne faisait qu'aggraver les choses.

« Comment sais-tu que je le hais ? » Demanda Rémus, observant Harry avec de grands yeux. Il était heureux d'avoir put maîtriser sa voix pour la garder calme.

Harry tapota le bord de la table distraitement. « Vous le haïssez. Pourquoi ? »

Rémus ne pouvait pas manquer comment le garçon avait contourné la question, sans parvenir à savoir s'il l'avait fait consciemment. Mais le garçon semblait poser des questions comme si elles étaient évidentes. Sa perception était impressionnante. L'homme aux cheveux clair prit une grande inspiration, forçant ses mains à ne pas trembler.

« Sirius… »Rémus déglutit, peu sûr de ce qu'il pouvait dire, et de ce qu'il ne pouvait pas dire. « …a mentit. Il a trahit ses amis. Il a fait des choses horribles. »

Un silence suffocant les enveloppa, Rémus essayant de toutes se forces de ne pas croiser le regard de Harry, et Harry écrasant une frite entre ses doigts. Il semblait vouloir dire quelque chose, mais effrayé de le dire.

« Il a tué ? »Les mots de Harry étaient plus une affirmation qu'une question. Mais malgré ses mots cruels, il gardait son visage calme, et sa voix n'exprimait que de la curiosité innocente.

Rémus sentit la couleur se retirer de son visage. Comment savait-il ? Comment pouvait-il le savoir ?

« Oui. » Admit-il.

Harry mordit sa lèvre, le regardant timidement. « Et s'il ne l'avait pas fait ? »

La main de Rémus fit un brusque écart, renversant presque la boisson sur le sol. « Harry, qu'est-ce que tu … ? »

« Et si Sirius ne l'avait pas fait ? Et si quelqu'un d'autre l'avait fait ? »

« Harry, est-ce que quelqu'un te l'a dit ? Tu as rencontré quelqu'un qui t'as dit cela ? »Demanda Rémus. Sa voix avait un côté dangereux qui semblait montrer l'ombre du loup caché en lui.

Harry sembla confus à ces mots, et se renfonça le plus loin possible dans la chaise en plastique. Il secoua la tête rapidement, l couleur se retirant de sa peau déjà pâle. « Désolé ! Je…Désolé ! »

« Non, Harry, dis-moi ce que tu sais. »Rémus était inquiet, et il se pencha pour mettre une main sur l'épaule de l'enfant. La réaction de Harry était énervante. Mais il était encore plus surpris quand le garçon se leva de sa chaise, et se précipita derrière, pour mettre de la distance entre lui et l'homme. Rémus se rejeta en arrière rapidement également, la réaction du garçon presque identique à celle de ceux qui découvraient sa vrai nature et le craignait.

« Je suis désolé que vous soyez en colère ! Je ne voulais pas, désolé ! » Murmura-t-il désespérément.

Voyant son expression effrayée, Rémus était partagé entre le forcer à tout révéler, et le réconforter. C'était si étrange d'avoir quelqu'un si effrayé de lui, et de le contrarier, tandis qu'il était une personne. Ceux qui le fuyaient haïssaient son côté loup, mais Harry ne connaissait même pas ces stéréotypes. Il y avait quelques qui embêtait l'enfant, quelque chose de très mauvais.

« Harry, je ne suis pas en colère. »Dit-il prudemment, leva les mains pour montrer qu'il ne voulait pas le blesser. « Je voulais juste savoir pourquoi tu pensais que Sirius était innocent. Est-ce que c'est quelqu'un qu te l'a dit ? As-tu rencontré un homme étrange que te l'a dit ? »

Harry secoua la tête, encore choqué et anxieux. « Non. Mais j'ai juste pensé… »Sa voix s'éteignit, et il n'y eut plus que le silence quand il se concentra sur le dossier bleu de la chaise en plastique. Il le tapota sans conviction, l'air prêt à courir à la moindre alerte. « C'est comme si j'avais le sentiment que je vous ai déjà rencontré quelque part. »Continua-t-il doucement. « Le sentiment que vous êtes là pour…quelque chose… »

« Comment ?... » La voix de Rémus s'étrangla, prisonnière de sa gorge.

Harry haussa doucement des épaules.

La naïveté criante de ce geste enfantin ne laissait pas de question quant à son honnêteté. La confusion de Rémus ne fit que grandir à l'entente des mots de Harry. Harry n'avait jamais entendu parler de Sirius, il ne l'avait jamais rencontré. Alors pourquoi donc s'interrogeait-il sur l'innocence du criminel ? Comment aurait-il pu savoir ? Il y avait tant de questions sans réponses, Harry était un coffre de mystères qui semblait rejeter toutes les clefs. A la vue du visage pâle et effrayé, Rémus n'eut pas le cœur à continuer l'interrogatoire.

« Harry, tout va bien. » Dit Rémus aussi doucement que possible. « Si tu ne veux pas en parler, tu n'as pas à le faire… »

Harry revint tristement à la maison du 4 Privet Drive, le jour suivant, Rémus suivant derrière lui. Les quelques heures qu'il avait passé avec l'homme étaient un soulagement bienvenu de la présence amère de sa famille. Retenu et doux, il ne posait jamais de questions qui semblaient rendre Harry inconfortable. Et même si le neveu de Mrs Figg semblait dire de la chose bizarre de temps en temps, et faire des choses bizarre, il était la personne la plus gentille qu'il avait rencontré depuis longtemps. Si seulement il avait pu rester…

« Garçon ! Il était temps ! »Dit une voix énervée dans le salon.

Harry trembla au bruit, son corps entier se tendant à la peur qu'elle apportait. Oncle Vernon était fâché ! Il était si facilement susceptible, depuis quelque temps, se plaignant toujours de la compagnie.Il se défoulait toujours sur Harry, avec la tante Pétunia en vacance et Dudley toujours à la crèche. Oncle Vernon était furieux, il allait être puni. Inconsciemment, Harry trembla de nouveau.

La main de Rémus se posa sur son épaule, son visage subitement grave.

« Tu es resté la nuit chez elle ? Si j'entends Mrs Figg dire un seul mot sur ton comportement… » Vernon se tu quand il vit l'étranger debout derrière son neveu, les yeux suspicieux. « Qui êtes-vous ? »

La main de Rémus raffermi sa prise, et pendant un moment, Harry crut qu'il allait le traîner hors de la maison. Il fut surpris de voir un sourire, forcé, fleurir sur le visage de l'homme.

« Bonjour, je suis le neveu d'Arabella Figg, Rémus Lupin. Ravi de vous rencontrer, Mr Dursley. » Rémus tendit une mains aimablement.

Vernon la serra, gêné d'avoir crié en présence de l'homme. « Oui, bon. J'espère que le garçon n'a pas posé de problème. »

« Pas du tout, il a été d'une grande aide. Il a lavé toutes les fenêtres pour nous sans que nous n'ayons à le demander. » Dit Rémus prudemment. Harry remarqua une note forcée derrière ces mots, comment s'il essayait de supprimer un sentiment fort.

Harry regarda au dessus de lui, surpris. Est-ce que l'homme essayait de la défendre ?

Vernon grimaça, retirant sa main, comme si la pensée que Harry pouvait être gentil était révoltante. « Il est malin, jouant le jeu avant que vos ne le connaissiez. Je ferai attention si j'étais vous. »

Harry déglutit ; baissant les yeux amèrement. Il venait juste de gagner l'amitié de Rémus, et son oncle le discréditait devant lui avant que l'homme ne le connaisse. Ce n'était pas juste.

La main de Rémus se resserra convulsivement, tirant Harry en arrière dans un geste bizarrement protecteur. Son sourire fondit, ressemblant plus à une grimace qu'a quelque chose de chaleureux.

« Mr Dursley, Harry est un bon garçon. Ce n'est pas une bonne chose à dire, surtout en face de lui. »

« J'ai vécu avec lui pendant cinq ans, et il n'a causé que des problèmes. » Coupa Vernon, son visage s'empourprant d'indignation. « Maintenant, si vous avez fini de le ramener, dégagez de chez moi. »

« En fait, j'avais une raison de venir » Grinça Rémus, son sourire disparaissant pour de bon. Il perdait rapidement son contrôle. « Je suis un entraîneur de football pour une école à Londres, et je voulais savoir si vous pouviez vous passez de Harry et de votre fils deux heures chaque jours pour un peu d'entraînement. »

« Dudley n'aime pas le sport. » Marmonna Vernon, même s'il avait l'air un peu intéressé. L'idée de se débarrasser de Harry deux heures chaque jour était tentante.

« Harry, alors ? C'est gratuit. » Demanda Rémus avec espoir.

« Bien ! » Grogna Vernon.

Il attrapa Harry par le col de sa chemise trop grande, et le tira hors de la poigne de Rémus, poussant l'homme vers la porte avec l'autre main. Il claqua la porte, et la regarda silencieusement. Il semblait attendre que Rémus soit parti. Après quelques minutes, Vernon sembla satisfait, et se retourna doucement.

Harry pâlît.

O

W

S

NA : Est-ce que quelqu'un pense que j'ai surfait la timidité d'Harry ? Ou leur manque complet de communication ? Argh !

Rémus ne suspecte même pas les Dursleys, encore…soupir

Of Western Stars est bien plus apprécié que Cheating Death ! Peut-être que je vais la mettre en hiatus, et me concentrer sur celle-ce à la place.

Note de Tozi : Ca yé, enfin ! J'ai finalement REUSSI à finir la traduction de ce maudit chapitre. Bientôt, on va aborder les moments vraiment interessant, mais chuuut…ce serait vendre la mèche….


	6. A propos d'improvisation

Disclaimer : tout appartient à JK Rowling et à Warner Brothers

* * *

**Of Western Stars**

De neutral

..:OOOO:..

Chapitre six – à propos d'improvisation.

« Rémus, ce sont des accusations très graves. »

Rémus soupira, secouant la tête. « Je sais ! Mais sa famille…ce sont des gens terribles. Ce n'est pas un endroit où l'on peut laisser un enfant. Je n'ai parlé à Vernon qu'une fois, mais il a parlé d'Harry d'une manière… »Sa voix s'éteignit, et il détourna les yeux.

« Rémus, ils ont un enfant eux-mêmes, et il a l'ai… »

« Dumbledore, ils traitent leur fils et Harry de manière totalement différentes ! Si vous étiez là, vous diriez la même chose ! » jeta Rémus. « Ils le jettent dehors sans arrêts. Vernon ne cesse de dire combien Harry a peu de valeur en face de lui. Il dit à tout le monde qu'il est méchant et pervers, et Harry ne fait qu'encaisser, comme un mur. Dumbledore, c'est juste un enfant, il ne mérite pas cela ! »

Dumbledore était silencieux. C'était difficile de discerner son expression. La lumière avait depuis longtemps disparu de ses yeux, et le bleu ne semblait plus si intense.

« Nous ne pouvons pas laisser Harry chez ces gens. » Répéta encore Rémus.

Dumbledore soupira. « Rémus, avec les boucliers de protection, chez les Dursleys est l'endroit le plus sûr pour Harry, maintenant. »

« Ce n'est pas à propos de Sirius que je m'inquiète, maintenant, c'est cette famille maudite ! » Cria Rémus. Dumbledore se redressa au ton de la voix. Rémus haussait rarement le ton, mais quand il le faisait, c'était généralement très sérieux. Rémus passa une main fatiguée sur son visage. « La manière dont ils parlent de si c'était un monstre, ou quelque chose comme ça…Harry a juste six ans ! Il ne comprend rien de cela. On ne peut pas le laisser avec eux. Ils le détruiront. Il est déjà si perdu… »

Un silence tendu s'installa entre eux. Rémus reposant sa tête entre ses mains, et Dumbledore pensant profondément.

« Quand tout cela sera fini, nous trouverons un nouveau foyer pour Harry. » Dit finalement Dumbledore.

Rémus releva la tête, les yeux pleins d'espoir.

« Je suis sûr que tu as raison. Je savais que la famille de Harry avait des défauts, mais j'avais espéré… »Dumbledore soupira, et ses épaules se baissèrent. Il faisait brusquement son âge. « Nous lui trouverons une nouvelle maison, avec quelqu'un qui prendra grand soin de lui. Mais pour le moment, il nous faut attendre, Rémus. Je sais que ce sera dur, mais il faut que nous le protégions au moins contre Sirius. »

Rémus grimaça, mais acquiesça néanmoins. « Quand ce sera fini. » répéta-t-il doucement.ce serait un rêve bienvenu, venir à Little Whinging ne faisait que rapporter des souvenirs. Mais voir Harry si malheureux et négligé lui faisait regretter de ne pas être venu plus tôt. « Dumbledore, si c'est possible, j'aimerai élever Harry. »

Les yeux de Dumbledore brillèrent pour un moment, et il sourit mystérieusement. « Je vais voir ce que je peux faire. »

« Bonjour tout le monde. Je suppose que vous êtes tous impatients de jouer ? »Dit Rémus avec un sourire chaleureux, masquant la gène qu'il éprouvait. Les six petits garçons, pas plus vieux que dix ans, le regardèrent avec anxiété. Harry ne se trouvait pas parmi eux.Rémus ne pouvait s'empêcher de douter, mais Sirius ne devrait arriver que dans un ou deux jours. Il soupira. Avec les petits écoliers, savait qu'il ne fallait pas trop leur demander de patience. Si il attendait qu'Harry arrive un peu plus longtemps, ce serait l'émeute.

Rémus s'éclaircit la gorge, leva le manuel. C'était un manuel moldu pour le foot, qu'il n'avait pas pu lire la veille.

…_le goal peut utiliser ses mains, contrairement…_

Puréeeee….(1)

Il avait l'idée générale du jeu, ce n'était pas si différent du Quidditch, mais les règles avait l'air d'être écrites en français (Tozi : ) et il n'avait jamais été doué en langues étrangères. Rémus mordilla sa lèvre, et souhaita avec désespoir que les illustrations se mettent à bouger, comme si elles étaient sorcières. Ce serait bien plus simple que les bâtons noirs et blancs.

Il s'éclaircit de nouveau la gorge. »Vous savez quoi, je crois que vous devriez vous amuser, aujourd'hui. Voici la balle, faite des équipes, et faites comme vous voulez. »

Il fut récompensé par un concert d'exclamations joyeuses. Il soupira, soulagé, quand il vit les enfants courir, frappant la balle à carreaux.

C'était très étrange. Pourquoi diable n'utilisaient-ils que leurs pieds ?

Rémus renifla avec stupeur, parcourant le manuel avec détermination. Mais les règles semblaient passer par-dessus sa tête. Comment cela pouvait-il se rapprocher du Quidditch ? Il essayait toujours de comprendre les instructions, quand un cri indigné lui fit lever la tête.

« Monsieur ! Il m'a tapé ! » Hurla un garçon très maigre avec un visage de rat, en montrant un petit garçon très dodu.

Rémus leva un sourcil, se demanda si les jambes du garçon auraient pu atteindre le garçon agile. « C'est vrai ? » Demanda-t-il à l'accusé.

« Pas du tout ! C'est lui qui m'a tapé ! »Cria-t-il pour sa défense.

« C'est vrai ? » Demanda Rémus à un autre garçon.

« Ils se sont tout les deux tapés. » marmonna celui-ci.

« Hé ! »

« Le menteur ! Je l'ai vu… »

« Allez, restons civils. » Dit Rémus avec précipitations, séparant les combattants miniatures.

« Tu vois, il sais que c'est toi. Espèce de … »

« Moi ? C'est toi, oui ! Face de rat ! Ta maman a sans doute… »

Rémus inspira profondément, sentant le reste de sa patience fondre comme neige au soleil. C'était la raison pour laquelle il n'allait jamais plus s'occuper d'enfants. Il n'avait pas prévu de s'occuper de ces terreurs, il était venu pour Harry. Mais où était Harry ?

« Sale porc ! Tu ne peux même pas bouger tes grosses petites jambes, pas vrai ? Tu… »

« …Stupide et moche ! T'as un cerveau de la taille d'un pois chiche ! Tu… »

« Stop ! » insista Rémus, plus fort qu'il ne pensait le faire. Il les fusilla du regard, et ils tremblèrent sous ses yeux. Dieu, il se sentait comme Snape. Mais l'absence de Harry paralysait son esprit, et cela le rendait irritable. « C'est de votre faute à tout les deux. Excusez vous tout de suite. »

« Quoi ? Non ! C'est de sa faute ! Il… »

« Ah oui ? Et toi tu… »

Rémus frappa sa tête de son manuel.

Quelques heures plus tard, Rémus était assis sur le banc, frotta son front. Le soleil s'abaissait doucement sur Little Whinging, assez tôt, pour un soir d'été. Les enfants étaient partis depuis longtemps, (heureusement, sinon Rémus leur aurait tordu le cou), mais Rémus était resté derrière, sur son bac, et il attendait. Il jeta un œil sur sa montre.

6 h 26 du soir.

Harry était en retard, de trois heures. Il ne l'avait même pas aperçu durant les deux heures où il avait surveillé le drôle de jeu moldu, ou celle qu'il avait passé à attendre. La peur et les doutes envahissaient son esprit comme jamais.

_Et si quelque chose était arrivé ? Si Sirius avait trouvé Harry en chemin ?_

Rémus secoua la tête ; s'il attendait un peu plus longtemps, il deviendrait fou. Il se leva, et commença à se diriger vers la maison de Harry, l'image du petit garçon allongé sans vie sur le trottoir envahissant sa vision. Mais il n'y avait pas de cadavre de petit garçon, la gorge ouverte et le visage terrifié, ou même de sang sur le béton. Rémus essayait toujours de maîtriser ses doutes quand il frappa à la porte de la maison.

Pas de réponse.

L'estomac de Rémus plongea.

« Hello ? » Rémus frappa de nouveau sur la porte, un douloureux sentiment se développant. « Il y a quelqu'un ? »

La porte s'ouvrit violemment, si subitement, qu'il failli cogner contre Vernon.

« Quoi ? » jeta-t-il, en regardant Rémus avec quelque chose comme du dégoût.

Rémus se recomposa rapidement. Il y avait une étrange hésitation dans le comportement de l'homme, qui lui sembla suspecte. « M. Dursley, je me demandait si Harry était là. Il n'est pas venu au parc aujourd'hui, et… »

« Quoi ?! » Le visage de Vernon devint d'une drôle de couleur violette. « Ce garçon n'est pas venu, je l'ai envoyé il y a cinq heures ! »

« Vous êtes sûr ? »

« Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire, si je suis sûr ? Je l'ai vu marcher vers le parc ! Il essaye de s'échapper, ce monstre ne fait jamais rien de bien. Je devrais… » Vernon s'arrêta brusquement, mais la colère était encore bien présente dans ses yeux.

Rémus mordit sa lèvre. L'expression de Vernon lui disait que c'était vrai, mais vu la réponse, il n'était pas sûr qu'évoquer la disparition de Harry soit très prudent.

« Oh, et bien.je suis sûr qu'Harry est venu, et qu'il m'a manqué. J'étais un peu en retard, il est probablement allé chez Arabella, voir si j'y étais. » Dit Rémus.

Vernon renifla. « Ne prenez aucun risque avec ce garçon, il ne fait jamais rien si on ne l'y oblige pas. Je suggère une bonne correction… »

Rémus s'empêcha d'entendre ce qui suivait. Il s'obligea à garder sa main et son expression le plus calme possible, craignant que s'il restait plus longtemps, il deviendrait violent.

« Je vais vérifier chez Arabella. Désolé de vous avoir dérangé. » Dit-il rapidement, reculant vivement.

Avec la manière dont ils parlaient de lui, Rémus n'était pas surpris que Harry n'ait aucune confiance en lui-même. Grandir avec cette influence rendait même surprenant que Harry soit encore si innocent.

Rémuis grinça des dents. Vernon repoussait les limites de sa furie. La manière dont il parlait du 'garçon' Harry, ce garçon silencieux et effacé.

_Harry, où es-tu ?_

..:OOO:..

* * *

(1) Pour respecter le caractère de Rémus dans cette fic, c'est la traduction la plus appropriée que j'ai trouvé. Il se peut que je fasse erreur, dans ce cas, je serai la plus reconnaissante de toute les traductrices si vous me faisiez part de vos lumières...

Comment ça, de l'extorsions de reviews? Où donc avez vous vu cela?

Je vous remercie par avance de votre rapidité à me confier votre avis

Tozi.


	7. A propos de découvertes désagréables

NOTE DANS MA BIO/ (avec pourquoi je suis restée loin longtemps)

Disclaimer. Rien a moua. Sniiif.

* * *

**Of Western Stars**

De neutral.

OWS

Chapitre sept – à propos de découvertes désagréables.

« Tu es encore là ? »

Sirius se redressa, mais ses lèvres ne s'étirèrent pas en un sourire, et sa queue ne s'agita pas. Quelque chose n'allait pas, aujourd'hui. Il y avec un tremblement de faiblesse dans la voix de Harry, un ton désespéré qu'un enfant de six ans ne devrait pas avoir. Le pas de Harry n'avait pas la même excitation, ou la même énergie ; Sirius remarqua un boitement, quand il s'approcha. Harry s'assit à ses côtés lentement, en faisant un effort visible.

Sirius couina avec inquiétude, frottant sa tête contre la petite main de Harry. Le garçon lui fit un petit sourire.

« Je suis désolé, je n'ai pas pu venir plus tôt. Je ne peux pas rester longtemps non plus…entraînement de foot… » Dit Harry, sa voix bizarrement faible et douce.

_Foot ? Depuis quand Harry joue-t-il au foot ?_

« Tiens, je t'ai apporté de la nourriture. Je l'ai gardée d'hier. »

Il sortit un paquet de sa poche, et le posa en face de lui avec précaution. Sirius aurait volontiers soulevé un sourcil. (1)

_Un hamburger ? Original, mais bienvenu, quoique…_

Sirius observa Harry, interrogatif. Il nota, et pas pour la première fois, combien les os du garçon semblaient prêts à percer sa peau. Pourquoi n'avait-il pas remarqué plus tôt le poids que son filleul avait perdu depuis qu'il était arrivé ? Tous ces repas venaient au détriment de Harry. Sirius réprima une intense vague de culpabilité, et repoussa le paquet vers Harry

Le garçon eut l'air vraiment désespéré, et même un peu effrayé. « Tu n'aimes pas ? Je sais que ce n'est plus très frais, mais c'est tout ce que j'ai pu t'apporter aujourd'hui. J'ai mangé les frites hier. Tu préfères les frites ? Je…Je suis désolé. »

Sirius fut profondément choque de voir les larmes monter aux yeux du garçon. Il semblait catastrophé qu'il ne mange pas. Sirius secoua la tête, referma ses dents sur la manche du garçon, et le tira par la main vers la nourriture, essayant de se faire comprendre.

Harry eut un petit cri de douleurs, et Sirius lâcha son bras de surprise. L'avait-il mordu par accident ?

Harry ramena sa main vers lui en tremblant, la pressant contre sa poitrine. Pendant un long moment, il fut silencieux, son corps envahit par une fatigue inhabituelle, et avec une respiration difficile. Sirius le regarda avec une inquiétude grandissante, caressant sa joue avec désolation. Mais, quand il effleura son épaule, le garçon s'étrangla, et le repoussa.

« Non ! Ne fais pas ça. » Dira-t-il.

Sirius cligna des yeux, un peu blessé. Harry ne l'avait pas repoussé depuis le premier jour de leur rencontre, et le geste avec l'impact d'une gifle.

« Pardon, je… » Harry avala avec peine. « Je ne voulais pas dire ça. Tu n'es pas fâché, hein ? S'il te plait, ne soit pas fâché… »

Sirius s'immobilisa à ces mots. Harry avait l'air si perdu, tellement en manque d'une personne qui ferait attention à lui. Il semblait effrayé de le perdre. Sirius toucha sa joue de son museau, et Harry sourit en tremblant. Il leva la main pour caresser sa fourrure, mais son expression se figea rapidement en une grimace, et il reposa son bras sur le sol.

Sirius observa le garçon avec attention. Il y avait quelque chose qui n'allait clairement pas.

Abruptement, Harry sourit. « Je peux te faire confiance, Padfoot. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je peux. Je ne peux rien lui dire, il cache trop de secret. Tu es le seul à qui je puisse dire mes secrets. Pour une raison ou une autre, je crois que tu me comprends. »

Sirius couina, agitant sa tête avec enthousiasme. La confiance indubitable d'Harry était bien plus qu'il n'espérait, et il pouvait à peine cacher son soulagement. 2tait-il possible pour Harry d'avoir des souvenirs d'une enfance, si petite, si lointaine ?

Une part de lui était heureuse que Harry lui attache autant de valeur, mais une autre part lui hurlait sa culpabilité, et se devoirs. Sirius était déçu du manque d'ami du garçon, il ne semblait pas avoir de vie en dehors de ses visites quotidiennes au parc (et ses visites étaient de plus en plus longues). Il avait du être complètement privé d'attention pour l'accepter si facilement. Pour des enfants négligés et déprimés, un gros chien affectueux pouvait être un petit monde où se cacher de la vraie vérité.

Un contact léger le sortit de ses pensées. Harry caressa la longue fourrure avec affection, les longs poils sentant encore les fleurs.

« Je ne sais pas si c'est un ami. » Murmura Harry, s'appuyant contre le tronc de l'arbre, comme si être simplement assis coûtait trop d'énergie. « Il y a quelque chose de familier chez lui, comme chez toi, mais aussi quelque chose qui me dit que je devrai avoir peur de lui. C'est étrange. » Harry fit une pause, ses yeux s'éclaircissant comme s'il tentait de se souvenir.

Sirius caressa sa joue en encouragement.

« Il enseigne le football, maintenant. Il est arrivé hier, c'est le neveu de Mrs Figg… »

_Quoi ?_

Cette histoire était suspecte. Arabella n'avait jamais eu de famille qu'il connaisse. Cela devait être quelqu'un pour le rechercher.Sirius ravala un grondement.

« Il y a quelque chose de bizarre chez lui. C'est un… » Harry fronça les sourcils. « Je ne sais pas. Ça ne fait pas de sens, mais il m'est familier. »

Sirius se raidit, son corps brusquement refroidit. Quelqu'un que Harry connaissait ? Un genre de sixième sens glaça ses os. Ça ne pouvait être…

« Rémus. Il a dit que son nom était Rémus Lupin. »

Sirius sentit son estomac se retourner plusieurs fois. Il pouvait voir les lèvres de Harry bouger pour faire des mots, mais son esprit n'en percevait aucun. Rémus, son ami. Son seul vrai ami qu'il avait accusé de traîtrise. Que devait penser Rémus de lui, à présent ? Croyait-il en sa culpabilité ? Le haïssait-il ? Sirius souhaitait désespérément voir son ami, tout en étant effrayé.

Soudain, il remarqua que Harry ne parlait plus. A la place, il le regardait intensément.

« Quelque chose ne va pas ? »

Sirius agita la queue pour relever l'humeur, et se distraire, enfouissant son museau dans les côtes de Harry pour le chatouiller. Mais au lieu d'un éclat de rire, Harry laissait échapper un cri de douleur. Il se releva, mais une quinte de toux le prit, et il du s'appuyer au tronc d'arbre pour ne pas tomber. Sirius aboya doucement, paniqué.

« Ne… » Tenta Harry, mais le reste de ses mots fut emporté par une autre quinte.

Sirius trembla, et le contourna, agité. Il pouvait à peine se retenir de se retransformer pour trouver ce qui n'allait pas.

La toux de Harry devenait de plus en plus bruyante et rocailleuse, comme si le garçon avait les poumons endommagés. Tout son corps tremblait sous l'effort, et i pouvait à peine respirer. Puis, avec un effrayant son étranglé, ses jambes le lâchèrent et Harry s'écroula au sol.

L'inquiétude devint de la panique. Tout souci de précaution pour ne pas se faire avoir disparut en un instant. Sirius s'agenouilla, dévarassé de son déguisement, soulevant gentiment le petit garçon. Il se demanda comment la garçon réagirait en le voyant, mais quand la tête de Harry roula sur le côté, l'estomac de Sirius se retourna.

_Ses yeux son fermés, est-ce qu'il est mort ? Non, il ne peut pas. Non. Non. Non._

Il soupira quand il vit le mouvement régulier de sa poitrine, mais quand Sirius pressa ses doigt contre le cou du garçon pour trouver un battement, quelque chose attira son regard. Sirius tira un peu sur le col trop grand du t-shirt surdimensionné et s'étouffa.

Des hématomes nets, d'une brillante couleur sanguine, se détachaient sur la peau pâle. Il y avait des marques distinctes de doigts contre le cou. Il déboutonna la chemise, pour examiner la taille du bleu, mais c'est une autre blessure qu'il apperçu. C'était épais, mais pas assez profond pour laisser une cicatrice. Au fur et a mesure qu'il retirait le vêtement, de nouvelles marques apparurent, Sirius sentit une colère sans nom se former dans son ventre.

_Harry est blessé. Quelqu'un l'a blessé ! Les Dursleys…Vernon !_

La respiration de Sirius devenait difficile, sa gorge douloureusement contractée. Après avoir complètement retiré la chemise, il put distinguer des taches de sang, la où le tissu avait touché les blessures. Aussi gentiment qu'il put, Sirius retourna Harry.

De larges marques mauves marbraient son dos, entre des cicatrices récentes. Une marque de pied pouvait être vue sur les côtes fragiles. Des lignes de bleus s'entrecroisaient, et la main de Sirius trembla quand il les reconnu, la marque brûlante d'une ceinture en cuir, apposée dans le corps du garçon. Il parcouru les marques du doigt doucement. Sirius émit un grondement, la rage parcourant chaque veine de son propre corps comme une lave en fusion.

_Harry est un enfant ; il n'a jamais rien fait qui demande un tel traitement.Un petit garçon complètement innocent et naïf. Le fils de mon meilleur ami…_

A ce moment précis, Sirius ne voulait rien de plus que déchirer cette excuse de moldu avec ses propres dents.

Harry eut un petit gémissement. Sirius retira sa main, inquiet d'avoir rouvert une blessure à peine fermée.

« Harry ? »Murmura-t-il gentiment, repoussant quelque meches de cheveux du visage de l'enfant.

Harry tressaillit sous son contact, les yeux hermétiquement clos. Sirius mordit sa lèvre, un poid désagréable sur la poitrine. Qu'est-ce que le garçon avait du vivre…

Sirius referma la chemise sur le petit corps, et quand ça ne lui sembla pas suffisant, retira ce qu'il restait de sa cape, et drapa le garçon dedans. Il tira l'enfant contre lui, le faisant reposer dans le creux de son bras. Même dans son sommeil, le visage de Harry exprimait de la douleur.

Sirius grinça des dents.

------------------

(1) dans la version anglaise, il le lève carément, mais en français, ça faisait vraiment trop bizarre pour un chien.


	8. A propos de réalités amères

Disclaimer : Devinez quoi ? Rien n'est à moi.

* * *

**Of Western Stars**

De neutral.

Chapitre huit – à propos de réalités amères.

Sirius se faufila entre les arbres, laissant les échos de cris furieux derrière lui. Il referma ses dents fermement sur la bouteille d'eau. Voler si ouvertement des moldus était une très mauvaise idée, surtout avec Rémus dans les parages, mais ce n'était pas du tout la priorité du moment. Son filleul était seul dans un buisson, prisonnier d'un sommeil agité avec des blessures écarlates imprimées dans sa peau, les lèvres sèches. Harry avait besoin d'aide, désespérément besoin d'aide.

_J'aurais du savoir, pensa Sirius.C'était si évident, pourquoi je n'ai rien suspecté ? J'aurais du mettre fin à tout cela il y a très longtemps, j'aurais du…_

Peu importe combien il désirait tuer les Dursleys dans leurs lits, Sirius ne pouvait pas laisser Harry seul. Devait-il emmener Harry avec lui ? Sirius ne souhaitait rien d'autre que d'élever son filleul lui-même, mais où iraient-ils ?il n'avait pas de nourriture, pas d'argent, pas de vêtements. Il rendrait peut-être l'enfant encore plus malheureux. Devait-il dire à Rémus ? Mais comment réagirait son ami en le voyant ? Ou peut-être laisser Harry chez Arabella et partir, mais cela compromettait ses chances de revoir Harry un jour. Pas de doute qu'ils l'emmèneraient tout de suite, et sans être capable de se révéler au garçon, Sirius était…hésitant. Mais les blessures de Harry ne mettaient pas encore sa vie en danger, il en était sûr, il pouvait l'emmener chez un docteur moldu, et il irait mieux…

_Quand Harry se réveillera, je lui dirais tout. Je l'emmènerais loin de cet enfer…Je prendrais un peu d'argent à Gringotts…Une maison aux Etats-Unis, et on partira. _

C'était la seule pensée qui l'empêchait de mettre le feu au 4, Privet Drive. Il devait faire une disparition bien propre, juste, prendre Harry, et partir. Avec de la chance, les Dursleys ne s'en soucieraient pas, et donneraient l'alarme plusieurs semaines plus tard. Sirius sentait une petite partie de lui heureuse à l'idée de partir avec le garçon, mais il était amer. Et en colère. Il voulait une vengeance.

_Maudits. Maudits. Maudits._

Sirius se dépêcha vers les buissons touffus, où il était plus difficile pour lui de passer. Surtout après les repas de Harry.

_Harry…_

Ce garçon avait toujours tout fait pour lui. Sirius n'avait encore rien fait, il ne le méritait vraiment pas…

Sirius pila, dérapa dans la terre humide et laissant des empreintes profondes dans l'herbe. Le plastique dans sa bouche couina quand il resserra ses dents. Sirius sentit son cœur remonter dans sa gorge, et sa respiration s'arrêter.

Il n'y avait rien. Harry était partit.

_dix minutes plus tôt_

Harry se réveilla doucement, sa conscience lui revenant peu à peu. Il le regretta rapidement quand il ouvrit ses yeux, la douleur agressant chacun de ses membres. Harry mordit sa lèvre pour s'empêcher de pleurer. Ils seraient furieux, et il aurait encore plus d'ennuis. C'était bien mieux s'il était silencieux.

Harry cligna des yeux à la lumière. Il voulu lever la main pour bloquer le soleil, mais son bras lui faisait mal rien qu'en le pliant. Bizarre, il n'avait jamais eut si mal, et il avait déjà reçu pire. Peut-être que c'était à cause du manque de nourriture depuis quelques semaines. La dernière chose qu'il avait mangée récemment avait été les frites de la veille, et il les avait vomies après qu'Oncle Vernon l'ait frappé.

Harry grogna, clignant des yeux pour adapter ses yeux. Mais au lieu du plafond sombre et poussiéreux de son placard, il vit un dais luxuriant et vert de feuilles. Alarmé, Harry releva la tête, observant son environnement. C'était le bosquet d'arbrisseaux qui était devenu son sanctuaire depuis que Padfoot était arrivé, Harry reconnaissait les épaisses couches de feuilles. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il faisait là ? Est-ce qu'il s'était endormi ?

_Oh, non…_

Il se redressa en sursaut, vacillant sous les flashs de douleurs qui le traversèrent, mais il résista. Il mordit sa lèvre, ravalant un sanglot. L'herbe à côté de lui avait été couchée par le poids de Padfoot, mais la clairière ne montrait pas de signes de présence de l'animal. Harry réprima sa déception.

Un cape déchirée et tachée attira son attention, étant enroulée autour de lui.Il fronça les sourcils de confusion. Harry la reposa au sol, en faisant attention à son bras douloureux. A qui est-ce que ça pouvait bien appartenir ? Il ne la reconnaissait pas du tout. Les chiffres lumineux de sa montre démolirent toutes ses pensées.

18h46.

C'était comme si son estomac s'était rempli d'eau glacée. Harry inspira brusquement, observant sa montre. Quelque chose n'allait pas. Il avait quitté Privet Drive à 13h30, sauf si…

Harry se redressa sur ses pieds, le désespoir et la peur le submergeant, noyant la douleur de son dos. Il avait dormi une moitié de journée ! Il avait raté l'entraînement de foot ! Les Dursleys allaient le tuer ! Il allait avoir tellement d'ennui…Harry trembla à cette perspective.

Il se glissa entre les buissons, sans même s'inquiéter de la présence de Padfoot. Il boitilla dans le parc aussi vite qu'il pu. Sa jambe l'élançait douloureusement à chaque fois qu'il faisait reposer son poids sur elle, et du feu s'allumait dans son dos à chaque pas. Tout ce à quoi Harry pouvait penser, c'était à la réaction d'Oncle Vernon en apprenant qu'il avait passé une demi journée dans le parc. Il voulait partir, et ne plus jamais le voir, en sachant qu'il ne le pouvait pas. Il n'y avait personne qui l'accueillerait, son Oncle ne cessait de le lui rappeler.

« Harry ! »

Il s'immobilisa.

« Où étais-tu ? Je me suis inquiété. »

Harry se tourna pour voir qui lui parlait, et le vit courir pour le rejoindre. Il ne pu supprimer un soupir de soulagement en reconnaissant l'homme avec les cheveux bruns et les yeux clairs. Mais il se sentit coupable en pensant à l'entraînement qu'il avait raté.

« Désolé » dit-il rapidement.

Il observa Rémus avec précaution, prêt à voir la colère apparaître, mais il y avait juste une sorte de tristesse bizarre que Harry ne connaissait pas, et n'avait jamais vu.L'homme l'observa en retour.

« Ça va ? » Demanda-t-il. « Tu es tout pâle. »

Harry hocha la tête, mais arrêta quand le bleu sur son cou lui fit mal.Il ne pu empêcher une grimace de couleur, que Rémus remarqua.

« Harry, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas. » Demanda Rémus en se penchant.

Harry recula instinctivement d'un pas.

L'expression de Rémus s'assombrit. « Harry, c'est ok. Tu peux me le dire. Je te promets de ne rien dire à personne. »

« Non ! » cria Harry. Rémus mentait, il le savait. Il le dirait à quelqu'un, quelqu'un avec des cheveux très blancs, et des yeux bleus scintillants…

Rémus fut choqué par la réaction qu'il occasionna. Très doucement, il voulu placer une main sur l'épaule du garçon. Mais quand Harry se raidit, et ferma ses yeux en voyant le geste avant même qu'il ne le touche, Rémus ne su quoi faire. Il s'éloigna un peu, pour le rassurer le plus possible.

« Harry. » Commença Rémus gentiment. « Ce n'est pas grave que tu ne sois pas venu. Mais tu ne vas pas bien. On peut manger ensemble si tu veux. »

Rémus observa l'étrange mélange de peur et d'espoir sur les traits d'Harry. Harry baissa les yeux.

« Mais… Je peux pas… »Dit-il doucement.

Rémus fronça les sourcils. « Pourquoi pas ? »

Harry mordit sur sa lèvre, et le regarda timidement. « Oncle Vernon dit…C'est trop d'embarras. »

« Pas du tout. Je vais aller lui parler… »

« Non ! »

Rémus fut pétrifié par la réaction d'Harry. Toute couleur se retira du petit visage, et un tremblement le parcouru. Harry recula d'un pas, secoua la tête furieusement, même si cela semblait lui faire mal.

« Non…Ne le fait pas. Je ne peux pas ! » Souffla-t-il avec désespoir.

« Harry… » Dit Rémus le plus doucement possible, levant les mains pour lui montrer qu'il ne lui voulait pas de mal. « Je ne le ferais pas. Tout va bien. Je… » Il s'arrêta brusquement quand le col glissa et révéla un énorme hématome. « Harry, qu'est-il arrivé à ton cou ? » Demanda Rémus.

Peut-être que le ton de sa voix n'était pas le bon, mais quand Rémus s'approcha pour arrêter le garçon paniqué, les yeux verts de Harry s'emplirent d'horreur et il s'échappa, comme si Rémus était sous sa forme de loup-garou.

« Harry attends ! » appela Rémus.

Mais sa voix sembla donner des ailes au garçon. Sa jambe céda sous lui, et Harry s'étala sur le sol. Il se redressa et se remit à courir. Rémus hésita, confus et inquiet.

Quelque chose n'allait pas.

------------

NdT : Sans dec, que quelque chose ne va pas.


	9. A propos de réalités amères, partie 2

Disclaimer : c'est de la torture, ce truc. Nous faire répéter encore et encore que rien ne nous appartient. Ce sont des sadiques.

Note de Tozi : Je tiens encore une fois à signifier ma très profonde reconnaissance à Dalou qui me corrige avec tant de gentillesse...Je vous assure que si je publiais de but en blanc, vous y prendriez moitié moins de plaisir qu'à présent. Merci, donc, Dalou, du fond du coeur.

* * *

Of Western Stars

De neutral.

**Chapitre huit – à propos de réalités amères, (partie 2)**

Harry réalisa son erreur au moment où il passa la porte du 4, Privet Drive.

« Garçon ! Où étais-tu passé ? » Cria une grosse voix.

Il y eut des bruits de pas lourds le long des escaliers et Harry pâlit. Il jeta un œil à la porte de sortie toute proche, combattant l'envie de fuir. Il avait appris, il y a longtemps, qu'il valait mieux ne pas fuir l'Oncle Vernon. C'était toujours pire.

Il n'aurait pas dû courir.

Il aurait dû rester avec Rémus.

« Allez, parle ! Où étais-tu ? » Dit Vernon en entrant dans le salon, fixant Harry avec un regard menaçant.

Harry passa d'un pied sur l'autre, inconfortable. « Je dormais. »

« Quoi ?! » en trois grandes enjambées, Vernon rejoignit Harry de l'autre côté de la pièce et referma sa poigne de fer sur sa chemise. « Ne me mens pas, garçon ! »

« C'est la vérité ! » Dit Harry avec désespoir. « J'étais fatigué ! Je me suis endormi ! »

« Pendant une demi-journée ?! Cet homme est venu, et a demandé où tu étais ! Tu ne dormais pas, garçon. Tu complotais quelque chose...Dieu sait quoi… »

« Je n'ai rien fait ! »

Paf !

La gifle vint si vite que Harry ne put rien faire d'autre que cligner des yeux de surprise pendant un instant. Tout ce qu'il put voir fut des points noirs gigotant. Il trébucha, les coups qu'il avait reçu deux jours auparavant se rappelant à son bon souvenir. Il toucha sa joue avec hésitation. Vernon devait être vraiment en colère. Il ne l'avait jamais frappé au visage, avant…

« Tu me réponds, mon garçon ? »La voix de Vernon était pleine d'un avertissement mauvais.

Harry déglutit difficilement, la main plaquée sur sa joue brûlante, les lunettes de travers, et silencieux.

« T'as pas arrêté d'aller au parc, cette semaine, qu'est-ce que tu foutais là ? »

La peur pénétra son esprit, mais Harry l'empêcha d'atteindre son visage. Il ne pouvait rien dire ! Son oncle serait furieux et il ne verrait plus jamais Padfoot.

« Rie… »

Un autre coup sur le côté de son visage lui coupa la parole et laissa un arrière goût aigre de sang dans sa bouche.

« Je vais t'apprendre quelque chose que tu n'oublieras jamais. Ne pars plus jamais comme ça ! Je ne veux pas devoir expliquer quoi que ce soit aux voisins ! » rugit Vernon.

« Mais je ne.. »

Un autre coup encore coupa Harry abruptement. L'enfant trébucha sous la force du coup, et serait tombé si l'homme ne l'avait pas retenu par le col.

« Tais-toi ! J'en ai assez de toutes ces excuses, ce sont toutes des mensonges ! » lança Vernon, en le secouant.

Cela faillit le jeter au sol. Il était si fatigué, même après avoir dormi. Sa tête était lourde et sa vision floue. Harry secoua légèrement sa tête, pour se clarifier les idées.

« Désolé ! » murmura-t-il.

« Tais-toi, je sais que tu ne l'es pas ! »

Un coup de pied dans sa jambe en mauvais état eut raison de son équilibre et Harry tomba au sol. Il retint un cri de douleur, chassant les larmes qui menaçaient de couler. Un coup dans ses côtes lui coupa la respiration et enflamma son torse. Instinctivement, Harry roula sur le coté, toussant, tout en cherchant son souffle.

« Je t'ai dis de ne pas bouger ! » entendit-il son oncle hurler à travers le brouillard qui envahissait son esprit.

Un poing le remit sur le dos. Harry sentit un poids s'installer sur son épaule, le pied de son oncle qui l'empêchait de bouger.

« …Monstre…bon à rien… »

Harry pouvait à peine distinguer la voix de son oncle à travers la douleur.

« …Vole la nourriture de Dudley…mérite ça depuis longtemps… »

_Mais il a dit qu'il ne voulait pas manger le sandwich…il a dit qu'il n'en voulait pas ! Je ne voulais pas ! Je suis désolé ! _Harry voulait hurler mais c'était comme si Dudley s'était assis sur sa poitrine. Il pouvait à peine respirer.

Et il le sentit pour la première fois. La douleur aigue et mordante d'une ceinture en cuir qui claquait sur son dos contre les coupures de la veille. Elle crépita comme du feu dans son sang, et ses nerfs s'inscrivaient au fer rouge sous la peau de sa poitrine. Harry pressa étroitement sa main contre sa bouche, étouffant ses gémissements de douleur. Le deuxième coup rata son dos et tomba sur sa nuque. Harry se contracta encore, sentant son sang goutter dans sa chemise et dans ses cheveux. Au troisième, quatrième, cinquième, Harry ne s'apercevait même pas où il était frappé. Tout ce qu'il savait était que quelque chose de brûlant était appliqué contre son dos, et que cela faisait mal.

Mal !

_Stop. Je suis désolé. Je ne le ferais plus, je promets. Pardon. Pardon.Pardon. _Harry voulait parler, mais tout sortait sous la forme de sanglots incompréhensibles. _S'il vous plait, stop. Stop ! Je promets. Je serais gentil._

Harry ne fut pas sûr de quand son oncle arrêta ou de quand il lâcha son épaule. Mais il fut tiré de ses pensées quand on frappa de nouveau dans son flanc. Harry ne put réprimer un couinement quand son dos cogna contre le parquet.

Une autre claque. Un coup de poing. Tout ce qu'il pouvait faire était se mettre en boule aussi serré qu'il le put. Son esprit s'approchait doucement de l'inconscience ; il pouvait à peine entendre ce qui Vernon hurlait ou voir ses propres doigts en face de son visage. Il sentit un dernier coup, des doigts glacés se refermèrent sur ses poumons et étendirent un rideau devant ses yeux. Tout devint sombre.

* * *

ME VOUALAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!

Tozi est de retour, avec (incroyable) DEUX chapitres de OSW. Bon, ils sont tout petits mais on passe sur ce détail avec indulgence.

Merci à tout ceux qui m'ont envoyé de getilles reviews pendant l'année, ça m'a encouragé à m'y remettre. Je vous fait plein de Bisous. (Hé! Partez pas comme ça! J'ai pas fini!)

Pour les fans de SATS, il y aura bientot un nouveau chapitre en ligne. Et puis après, encore un autre. Et ainsi de suite.

Review?

Chapitre très court s'il en est. Je vous mets le suivant dans la foulée.


	10. A propos de révélations désagréables

Disclaimer : Si vous lisez les disclaimers, vous devez vraiment avoir l'impression qu'on vous prend pour des imbéciles à toujours répéter la même chose. Laissez moi vous dire qu'il n'en est rien. Je vous respecte beaucoup. Mais je suis obligée de dire que rien ne m'appartient, même pas le fic, puisqu'elle fut écrite par neutral. (Qui insiste sur sa minuscule.)

Donc :

* * *

Of Western Stars

De neutral

**Chapitre dix – à propos de révélations désagréables.**

Rémus frappa à la porte un peu plus fort qu'il n'était nécessaire mais son inquiétude pour le fils de feu son meilleur ami était trop importante et elle tournait rapidement au regret. Il aurait dû courir après Harry, la veille, mais il avait été tellement choqué. Il avait passé toute la nuit à se tourner et se retourner dans son lit et avait prit le chemin du quatre Privet Drive dès l'aube.

Ce qu'il se passait n'avait pas de sens. La peur et la douleur dans les yeux de Harry…

Rémus aplatit son poing contre le panneau de bois pour pallier à sa frustration. La porte s'ouvrit rapidement et un homme à la nuque épaisse et aux yeux porcins le toisa avec irritation.

« Quoi ! » Lâcha Vernon.

Rémus cligna des yeux. L'homme était plus agressif que d'habitude. « Mr. Dursley, j'ai quelques questions à propos de Harry… »

« Ce gosse !! » Le visage de Vernon passait déjà à une teinte de violet alarmante. « Ne parlez pas de lui en face de moi ! »

Rémus fit un pas en arrière, sous le choc. « Pardon ? »

« Ce garçon, cette anormalité…il s'est enfuit cette nuit ! » Siffla l'homme.

Rémus sentit sa mâchoire s'ouvrir contre sa volonté. Harry ? S'enfuir ? Ça ne ressemblait pas du tout au petit garçon timide qu'il connaissait.

« Quoi ? » Murmura-t-il, incrédule. « Vous êtes sûr ? »

Vernon grogna et sembla prêt à lui claquer la porte au nez. Rémus leva une main pour le stopper, inquiet. Avec la menace grandissante de l'arrivée de Sirius, la survie de Harry était en jeu.

« Où est-il ? Est-ce qu'il va bien ? » Demanda Rémus.

« Où ? Où ? Pensez vous que je serais encore ici, si je savais où il était ? Je le poursuivrais et lui passerai dessus ! » La colère de Vernon altérait visiblement son jugement. Rémus réprima une grimace et retint son poing qui avait failli se loger dans le visage de l'homme. « Cette horreur a volé des vêtements de mon fils, des vêtements à moi, de la nourriture, le kit de premiers soins, et six cent livres…Six cent livres !! Il devait le préparer depuis longtemps. Je le savais ! Il n'a pas arrêté d'aller au parc, cette semaine, à s'amuser avec un chien, selon Dudley… »

Rémus faillit s'évanouir d'horreur. Il se rattrapa au cadre de la porte, pour reprendre son équilibre. « Un chien ? » Demanda-t-il d'une voix rauque.

« Ouais ! » Continua Vernon, postillonant de rage. « Dudley a dit qu'il avait vu cet enfant de salaud courir tout autour du quartier avec un chien noir aussi gros que lui ou quelque chose comme ça… »

« Dudley… » L'interrompit Rémus. « Est-ce que je peux parler à Dudley ? »

Vernon fronça les sourcils. « Et ben…Je suppose. Mais je ne vois pas… »

Rémus le poussa sur le côté, sans se soucier du reste de ses mots. Il se précipita dans le salon, surpris de voir un garçon de la taille d'une petite baleine. Les différences entre lui et Harry étaient déconcertantes.

Le garçon le dévisagea, un bout gras de bacon dépassant au coin de sa bouche. « T'es qui ? » Bafouilla-t-il.

Rémus ignora la question. « Dudley, quand as-tu vu le gros chien qui accompagnait Harry ? »

Dudley eut un rictus, visiblement ravi de pouvoir enfoncer son cousin encore plus profond dans les ennuis. « Mardi, il y a à peu près une semaine. Il allait chez Mrs Figg, je crois. »

_Mardi ? Sirius est là depuis si longtemps ? Mais c'est impossible, à pied ! A moins que…_

« Est-ce que le chien était agressif ? L'as-tu vu faire du mal à Harry, d'une manière ou d'une autre ? » Demanda Rémus désespérément.

Dudley cilla. « Non, mais c'est dommage. Il aurait arrêté d'emmener ma nourriture à ce chien stupide. »

« Harry était… »Rémus ne finit pas sa phrase, ses yeux agrandis par l'incrédulité.

Harry aidait Sirius, la personne qui avait condamné ses parents à mort ? Comment était-ce possible ? Mais tout concordait : la façon dont Harry ne mangeait que les frites et gardait le hamburger, sa maigreur toujours plus marquée…

_Sirius espèce de salaud. _Grogna intérieurement Rémus. _Tu prends complet avantage de son innocence et de sa naïveté. Tu l'utilises, tu lui mens, tu le manipules, en utilisant sa solitude contre lui-même. _

« Ça le suivait partout. »Continua Dudley. »Mais ça ne lui faisait pas de mal. »

« J'aurais dû le faire disparaître quand j'en avais l'occasion. » Grogna Vernon, en écoutant son fils, de plus en plus en colère. « J'aurais dû lui briser les deux jambes, hier ! »

C'était trop. Rémus sentit quelque chose en lui craquer. Avec un éclat de force inhumaine, il claqua sa main contre la table, sentant le bois pousser un gémissement.

« Qu'est-ce que vous dites ? Mr. Dursley, ce n'est pas une façon de parler de votre neveu ! » Rémus criait presque. « Si vous l'aviez mieux traité, peut-être qu'il ne se serait pas enfui ! Tout ça… » Il s'arrêta brusquement. Il y avait une certaine saveur dans l'air que ses sens avait remarqué qui lui rappelait terriblement…

« Du sang. » Balbutia Rémus, notant la légère trace rouge près de la porte du placard sous l'escalier.

Vernon se calma subitement. Il se pencha un peu, dissimulant l'escalier. « Je ne vois pas de quoi… »

Mais Rémus n'écoutait pas. Il poussa Vernon, le projetant presque à terre. L'odeur aigre-douce devenait de plus en plus forte et Rémus s'arrêta devant la porte, l'ouvrant doucement. L'odeur de sang devint presque suffocante, le submergeant et noyant tous ses autres sens. Mais quand il vit les couvertures, tout disparut.

« Ceci… » Rémus arracha le drap, taché de grosses marques rouges. Il le leva pour que Vernon le voie. « C'est à Harry, n'est-ce pas ? »

Vernon devint blanc.

« Vous le battez, n'est-ce pas ? » Gronda Rémus, sa voix bizarrement douce. Tous ces jours, il avait été prudent au cas où Sirius blesserait Harry et il avait complètement ignoré la manière dont Harry avait besoin d'être protégé de sa propre famille. Il avait été si aveugle…

Vernon ne dit rien mais la lueur satisfaite de son regard le trahit.

« Je ne peux pas croire que je ne m'en suis pas rendu compte plus tôt ! Vous le bouclez dans un placard. » Rémus hurlait, claquant la porte si fort qu'elle craqua dans son cadre. « Et vous le maltraitez. Vous dites à tout le monde combien il est mauvais et inutile. Depuis combien de temps ? Deux ans ? Trois ans ? Depuis qu'il est dans cette…famille ? »

Vernon sembla retrouver sa voix. Ses yeux cillèrent et il s'éloigna prudemment de l'homme hors de lui. « Vous ne comprenez pas. Ce garçon…c'est un phénomène. Il est anormal. »

« Harry est juste un enfant ! Comment pouvez vous dire cela ? » Dit Rémus.

« Ce garçon m'a piqué six cents livres de mon portefeuille ! »

« Et vous méritez un procès et d'être dépossédé de tout ce qui se trouve dans cette maison, pour ce que vous lui avez fait ! » Grinça Rémus, sa main tremblante agrippant le drap.

Vernon se tut instantanément. Il semblait vraiment terrifié à cette idée. Il recula encore, se plaquant contre le mur et restant le plus loin possible.

« Écoutez, » dit-il doucement, comme si Rémus était un petit enfant. « Ce gamin est…contre-nature. Il n'a que ce qu'il mérite… »

Un crack résonna dans la pièce.

Rémus inspira profondément, tentant de contrôler ses membres tremblants, frottant un poing malmené. Le sang lui battait aux oreilles, il pouvait sentir son propre cœur pomper frénétiquement et la rage couler dans ses veines. Vernon était allongé par terre, une gros tas de graisse et de vêtements. La force surnaturelle du loup-garou était difficile à contrôler dans des cas de pareille colère et Rémus l'avait frappé si fort que Vernon avait brisé le coin de la table en bois en tombant. Dudley couina et se dandina jusqu'en haut des escaliers. Tous les murs de la maison tremblèrent sous son poids.

Rémus renifla, ses mains tremblaient tandis qu'il pliait le fin drap taché de sang, le rangeant dans sa poche. Sa baguette se trouvait juste à côté, si tentante. Il voulait balancer un avada kedavra maintenant, tout de suite, à l'énorme moldu. Il devait partir. Il devait partir avant de faire quelque chose qu'il regretterait chèrement. Il y avait si longtemps qu'il n'avait perdu le contrôle …

Il y eut un éclat de lumière contre le bois poli.

Rémus examina la table à café à côté du sofa. Il y avait quelque chose de bizarre, qui le dérangeait. Il ignora la masse informe et immobile de Vernon sur le sol et inclina la table. Il y avait des empreintes de doigts ensanglantés sur le bois, des doigts trop longs pour appartenir à un enfant, trop fins pour appartenir à Vernon.

_Non… _

* * *

_Six heures plus tôt _

* * *

Sirius était dans un état proche de la panique quand il revint dans la clairière, pour trouver seulement de l'herbe froide. Il n'était même pas sûr de quand exactement l'enfant était parti, et de où il pouvait bien aller. Il ne pouvait tout de même pas être retourné là d'où il venait, si ? Mais Sirius savait bien, au fond, que c'était exactement ce qui était arrivé, Harry n'avait nulle part ailleurs où aller. Et à en juger le calme apparent de Harry, Sirius ne pouvait que supposer que ce qui se passait là était assez fréquent.

Il avait ainsi prit immédiatement le chemin vers Privet Drive.

_S'ils n'ont ne serait-ce que dérangé l'un de ses cheveux, je les tuerais ! Je leur ouvrirais la gorge pendant leur sommeil, peu importe ce que les autres penseront. Ces maudit moldus…_

Mais Harry ne lui avait jamais montré sa maison, avant, et la commune moldue était constituée d'une myriade d'embranchements. Il déambula anxieusement, cherchant l'odeur de l'enfant. Il ne se préoccupa même pas des réactions des enfants à la vue d'une chien gros comme un ours, ou de la présence possible de Rémus dans les parages. Tout ce à quoi il pouvait penser était l'image d'Harry, boitant douloureusement, blessé et vulnérable.

La piste, au début, était facile à suivre, mais dès que Sirius avait atteint un endroit plus fréquenté, des dizaines d'autres odeurs avaient couvert le chemin. Cela lui prit des heures, juste pour retrouver l'odeur d'Harry ; et quand il arriva enfin à destination, il était minuit passé.

Sirius s'arrêta en face d'une maison blanche assez terne, avec de petites fenêtre. Il se transforma à côté de la porte, peu soucieux du risque représenté par les rares voisins qui auraient pu mettre leur nez dehors. Il sortit un trombone de sa poche qu'il avait ramassé sur la route, et enfonça une extrémité tordue dans la serrure. Les mains tremblantes de rage, et d'appréhension, Sirius s'empêcha de justesse d'ouvrir la porte à la volée. Il la referma doucement derrière lui, et se retransforma en chien.

…L'odeur du sang le prit à la gorge.

Du sang vieux, de plusieurs heures au moins. Mais c'était imbibé dans l'air, et dans les murs. Sirius eut l'impression d'avoir été plongé dans une bassine d'eau glacée. Il se précipita dans le salon, cherchant avec un frénésie presque désespérée n'importe quoi, un indice…

_Ce ne peut être Harry, non ? Il n'est pas revenu, ce n'est pas possible ! Il ne peuvent être aussi cruel, n'est pas ?_

…_N'est-ce pas ?_

Il rata presque le placard sous les escaliers, qui avait tout sauf l'air suspect, en se précipitant de la sorte. Mais quand l'odeur étouffante le fit suffoquer, Sirius stoppa immédiatement. Il observa la porte, incrédule. Ce n'était pas possible…

_Mais Harry a l'odeur de placards poussiéreux…C'est sensé…_

Sirius se tint debout près de la porte en un instant, de retour sous sa forme humaine. Il ouvrit la porte, si tendu qu'il ne remarqua même pas si elle craquait ou pas. L'odeur ferreuse de sang était si forte que Sirius n'avait pas besoin d'être sous forme animale pour la percevoir. La porte était ouverte, et un rayon de lune éclaira ce qui se trouvait à l'intérieur.

* * *

suite des notes du chapitre neuf (entre temps, j'ai eu le temps de réfléchir. )

Je vais commencer par m'atteler sérieusement à mes traducs. Je crois que je les bouclerais avant d'écrire quoi que ce soit de significatif dans LEL. Sauf peut-être justement pour OSW, parce que je suis lente sur cette histoire...

Je vous aime, meme si vous m'avez oublié...Je vous serais éternellement reconnaissante pour une petite review, merci d'avance


	11. A propos de chemins peu empruntés

Disclaimer : tout les personnages appartiennent à JKR (la veinarde) et l'histoire présentée ce dessous appartient à neutral. Le modeste travail de traduction est tout ce qui m'appartient (la version avec les fautes d'orthographes et affiliées)

* * *

**Of Westerns Stars**

De neutral.

--

--

--

Chapitre neuf – à propos de chemins peu empruntés.

Un lit de fortune était fourré dans le petit espace, les draps constellés de petites taches noires dans l'obscurité de la pièce minuscule. Ce n'était pas ce qui captura son regard. Un petit garçon, allongé sur le ventre avec l'un de ses bras ramené sous lui, reposait contre le chambranle. Sa chemise était plaquée contre son dos, trempée de brun et de rouge écarlate. La tête d'Harry dépassait du lit, les yeux fermés mais l'expression tourmentée. Son corps était tordu en une posture étrange dans le placard, comme si quelqu'un l'y avait jeté sans beaucoup de préoccupations. De grandes marques zébraient son torse et certaines avaient été si violentes qu'elles avaient déchiré le tissu de son vêtement. Sirius ravala un cri de rage et d'incrédulité, tombant à genoux aux côtés de l'enfant.

« Harry… » Bredouilla-t-il, sa voix si faible qu'il l'entendit à peine lui-même.

_Oh mon Dieu…Qu'ont-ils fait ? Comment ont-ils pu… ? Harry est un enfant de six ans ! Il a juste six ans…Comment…Que...Qu'ils soient maudits. Qu'ils soient maudits !_

Avec une main tremblante, Sirius effleura la joue de Harry. La peau du garçon était bizarrement froide sous ses doigts. Son visage était fantomatique et ses lèvres avaient un soupçon de bleu. Sa respiration était laborieuse et irrégulière.

Sirius vit un long manteau sur une des chaises de la cuisine et l'attrapa prestement. Aussi gentiment que possible, il souleva l'enfant du creux sombre et inquiétant, prenant garde à la peau déchiquetée du dos et enveloppa le frêle garçon dans le manteau. Le visage d'Harry se tordit en une petite grimace douloureuse, mais il ne fit pas un son.

Vibrant de fureur contenue, Sirius pouvait à peine contrôler ses mains. Observant le visage tuméfié et ensanglanté de Harry, il fut submergé par le désir de mettre le feu aux murs fins, et de simplement prendre son filleul avec lui et de disparaître. Il était si en colère et c'était si tentant…

Harry dut sentir ses pensées, parce que ses sourcils se froncèrent un une moue et il bougea légèrement dans les bras de son parrain.

« Non… » Gargouilla-t-il, la voix faible.

L'estomac de Sirius se retourna au son innocent de sa voix. « C'est bon Harry, » murmura-t-il, reposant doucement son front contre les cheveux noirs et poisseux. « Il ne t'arrivera rien, je te le promets. »

Mais ses actions semblèrent causer plus de détresse encore chez l'enfant. Harry gémit doucement, et se raidit contre sa poitrine. Il crispa ses yeux fermés, mais ne pleura pas.

« Pardon… » Chuchota l'enfant.

Sirius resta silencieux, trop surpris pour parler.

_Les Dursley l'ont battu ! Ils le blessent, et Harry s'excuse ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils lui ont fait croire ? _

« De quoi tu veux parler ? » Il ne put empêcher sa colère de paraître.

« Pardon…Je le ferais plus…stop…Ne te fâche pas… »Harry détourna son visage, se débattant faiblement.

Ce fut comme si quelqu'un avait compressé son cœur dans un étau de glace. Sirius inspira difficilement, ses bras se refermant instinctivement autour de son filleul. Oubliés les Dursley et la fureur qui menaçait d'échapper à son contrôle. Oubliés tout les détraqueurs qui n'attendaient que de pouvoir aspirer son âme. Tout ce qu'il souhaitait à présent était d'emmener Harry et de le cacher très loin, où personne ne pourrait le trouver.

Avec précaution, il bascula le poids du garçon contre lui et se leva. Il allongea Harry sur le canapé, le garçon se repliant immédiatement en une petite boule dès qu'il eut quitté les bras de son parrain. Du liquide épais suintait toujours à travers sa chemise ; la manche de Sirius était assombrie là où le manteau avait glissé. Passant ses doigts sur le dos de l'enfant, sa main revint à lui humide. Sirius sentit son estomac se serrer.

_Les blessures de Harry sont graves. Combien de sang a-t-il perdu ?_

Sirius parcourut rapidement le rez-de-chaussée de la maison, ses yeux tombant finalement sur une corbeille de vêtements pliés. Il la tira à côté du canapé et utilisa une chemise propre en bandage de fortune, la pressant doucement contre le dos. Harry gémit, et Sirius s'éloigna immédiatement.

D'après le teint cadavérique et la respiration faible, Harry avait perdu trop de sang pour ce qu'un enfant de six ans pouvait endurer. Il ne tiendrait pas longtemps. Il avait besoin de soins, rapidement. Sirius devait le sortir de là, l'emmener loin.

Il fouilla dans la corbeille de vêtements, peu soucieux du bruit qu'il faisait. D'une certaine manière, il espérait que Vernon descendrait des escaliers, pour avoir une chance d'exécuter sa vengeance. Ses mains le démangeaient avec l'envie de se refermer sur le cou gras de l'oncle d'Harry. Sirius ravala l'envie rapidement, mais il sentait toujours la colère le traverser alors qu'il vidait la corbeille. Il sélectionna quelques vêtements qui avaient une chance de lui aller, et se débarrassa de ses robes. Porter les frusques de la famille honnie de Harry ne le tentait pas, mais se faire repérer à cause de ses robes noires en lambeaux était pire.

Il avait tout de même encore l'air bizarre une fois changé. Le pantalon était trop court de plusieurs centimètres, et deux fois trop larges. La chemise lui laissait l'impression qu'elle était déboutonnée en haut, alors qu'il l'avait fermée jusqu'au col.

Des vêtements plus petits étaient pliés au fond, mais ils étaient aussi larges que longs. Sirius en attrapa au hasard, trop frustré pour s'en préoccuper. De grandes chemises, quelques pantalons aussi larges qu'ils étaient longs, une veste épaisse qui flotterait autour d'Harry comme une cape, une ceinture qui ne tiendrait peut-être que tout juste autour de la taille du garçon. Il fourra le tout dans un sac qu'il prit sous la table.

Se levant, Sirius remarqua le gros portefeuille sur la table de la cuisine. Il ricana, récupérant tous les billets et les comptant avec un peu de satisfaction. Malgré cela, Sirius décida immédiatement que le Moldu méritait une punition pire que de perdre quelques livres.

Il resta encore un peu dans la cuisine, emportant toute la nourriture qui n'avait pas besoin d'être cuite ou conditionnée pour être consommable. Une grande boite blanche l'intrigua. Sirius l'examina un moment, puis soupira de soulagement. C'était le truc de premiers soins que Lily leur disait d'utiliser quand un des Maraudeurs se blessait en été. Il la prit et la fourra dans le sac.

L'air le faisait suffoquer, devenant de plus en plus épais de minute en minute. Le simple fait de rester dans la maison le rendait malade. Il se sentait dégoûté, irritable. Ses mains tremblaient d'impatience, rêvant de saisir le couteau sur le comptoir et de venger toutes les horreurs qu'ils avaient infligées à Harry. Mais ces moldus n'en valaient même pas l'effort, et avec Harry, presque sans vie dans le salon…

Sirius allégea ses pas, en revenant dans la pièce, la lumière laiteuse de la lune illuminant la petite forme immobile. Une boule se forma dans sa gorge quand il remarqua à nouveau la pâleur du petit visage. Il passa ses doigts sur le front blanc, et s'alarma de sa moiteur.

Aussi doucement que possible, Sirius le souleva. Avec le sac pendu à son bras, et Harry niché confortablement contre lui, il sortit résolument sur le pallier. C'était étrange de sentir le vent léger contre sa peau sans le rempart de sa fourrure. Harry gémit quand un mouvement frotta contre sa peau meurtrie, bougeant faiblement. Sirius déglutit, examinant le petit visage avec inquiétude.

--

--

_Je n'aurais pas dû attendre si longtemps. _Pensa Sirius avec colère. _Je n'aurais pas dû attendre. J'aurais dû l'emmener au moment même où je suis arrivé, il y a une semaine. _

Il tremblait de nouveau quand il tenta de bander les blessures plus proprement ; chaque gémissement de l'enfant libérant un feu enragé dans son esprit. Les soubresauts et inclinaisons du véhicule n'y arrangeaient rien, faisant grimacer Harry sous la douleur à chaque fois que son corps bougeait.

« Je suis désolé. » murmurait-il tout bas, ses mots s'étranglant dans sa gorge. « Je suis si désolé. »

Sirius arrangea les plis du manteau, enveloppant Harry dedans plus proprement, le berçant contre lui. Le garçon était plus pâle que jamais, sa peau comme un fin papier qui se déchirerait au moindre contact. De temps à autre, il tremblait violemment avant de s'immobiliser. Sirius passa une main sur sa joue, mordant sa lèvre en constatant combien elle était froide. Harry semblait mort, si ce n'était pour la respiration faible et bruyante.

Sirius savait que quelque chose n'allait pas avec l'état du garçon. Il était bien plus blessé que ne le suggérait son apparence. Ces blessures ne devraient pas l'affecter autant, n'est-ce pas ? Mais la quantité de sang qui avait coulé sur sa chemise…

Sirius serra les mâchoires avec inquiétude, sa colère contre les Dursley se métamorphosant vite en souci pour son filleul. Harry avait besoin de soin, et vite. Mais Sirius ne savait rien au sujet de la guérison et il n'avait même pas de baguette. Il ne pouvait appeler un médicomage sans révéler leurs identités, et il ne pouvait pas quitter Harry.

« Nous sommes arrivés Monsieur. »

Sirius hocha distraitement de la tête au conducteur du taxi, lui passant quelques billets.

« Pouvez-vous nous arrêter à un hôtel ? » Demanda Sirius.

Le taxi stoppa en face d'un hôtel modeste, avec plusieurs néons clignotants. Il se trouvait dans la périphérie de la grande ville, l'air petit et insignifiant. Mais Sirius lui adressa à peine un regard avant d'entrer, son filleul dans les bras. Harry grogna quand l'air froid du matin les fit frissonner.

« Ça va aller mieux bientôt, Harry. Encore un petit peu… » Murmura Sirius en se penchant vers Harry.

Il poussa vivement la porte, réveillant la réceptionniste en sursaut. Harry ne sembla même pas remarquer le mouvement, s'enfonçant plus profond encore dans son sommeil.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Pourriez vous… ? »Commença la dame avec humeur. Mais un seul regard au visage agité de Sirius et au paquet immobile dans ses bras la fit taire instantanément.

« J'ai besoin d'un docteur, » réussit à dire Sirius, la voix étranglée par l'anxiété. « J'ai un enfant qui est très, très malade. J'ai besoin d'un médecin immédiatement. »

--

--

Et voilàààà...je retourne à SATS. Bisous

Tozi

Review? please? ça prend pas longtemps, et ça fait tellement plaisir...


	12. A propos de mauvais résultats

DISC: rien ne m'appartient, je ne fais que la traduction de cette histoire.

* * *

**Of western stars**

De neutral.

Chapitre douze – A propos de mauvais résultats.

Sirius se pencha par dessus le dossier de sa chaise, essayant d'apercevoir si quelqu'un montait les escaliers par l'entrebaillement de la porte. Il n'avait pas envie de laisser le garçon. Harry répondait de moins en moins à ses mots, la vie s'échappant de lui même si les saignements s'étaient arrêtés un moment auparavant. Sa peau était si pâle qu'il semblait se confondre avec les draps. Même ses cheveux rebelles avaient perdu de leur ressort, plaqué contre la peau moite en grosses boucles sombres. Son corps était plus froid de minutes en minutes. Gentiment, pour ne pas traumatiser la peau abimée du dos, Sirius attira l'enfant dans une étreinte lâche. Il frotta les bras maigre pour leur rendre un peu de chaleur et souffla sur les mains glacées.

Des bruits de pas lourds se firent entendre. Sirius se redressa immédiatement, la peur d'être repris oubliée depuis longtemps réapparaissant brusquement.

La porte s'ouvrit à la volée et Sirius soupira.

Un docteur, un jeune homme au début de la trentaine avec des yeux bruns chaleureux et des cheveux peignés avec soin, entra dans la pièce avec peu de dignité. Ses yeux étaient rougis mais il avait l'air parfaitement habitué à être réveillé au milieu de la nuit. Il se figea au moment où il aperçu Harry, sans vie dans les bras de son parrain.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? » murmura-t-il.

Sirius déglutit avec difficultés. « Oubliez les questions, vous pouvez l'aider ? »

Le docteur s'approcha du lit, traînant un sac ventru et le laissant tomber au sol.

« Pourriez vous le rallonger ? » demanda l'homme doucement, tout choc envolé.

Avec précautions, Sirius reposa l'enfant sur le lit, essayant d'ignorer la manière que sa tête avait de rouler librement. Il observa l'étranger déboutonner la grande chemise, son visage s'assombrissant. Il inspira puissamment en voyant les bandages rougis, de gros bleus boursoufflant la chair.

Sirius se tendit et cilla.

« Monsieur, pourriez vous sortir ? » demanda l'homme lentement.

Sirius secoua la tête. « Je ne pars pas. »

La tête de l'homme se releva brusquement, l'air aussi résolu que lui. Il y avait un doute furieux dans son regard mais Sirius était trop préoccupé pour s'en rendre compte. « Monsieur, l'état de cet enfant est très inquiétant. Si vous voulez lui être utile, je vous suggère de sortir. »

Sirius mordit sa lèvre, mais comme le docteur continuait de le fusiller du regard, il se leva et partit.

Une demi-heure plus tard, Sirius allait et venait toujours derrière la porte dans le hall étroit de l'hotel, jetant des regards inquiets à la porte. Tout ce temps, et il ne pouvait entendre un son venant de l'intérieur. Un silence de mort, si profond qu'il lui faisait peur.

Sirius passa une main dans ses cheveux, frustré. Harry ne pouvait pas mourir, n'est-ce pas ? Il n'avait pas l'air si mal la première fois qu'il l'avait vu arriver de chez les Dursleys, et a conditions s'était doucement dégradée, mais certainement pas à ce point…

_S'il vous pait, faites qu'il aille mieux. Il 'était pas sûr de pouvoir supporter sa culpabilité autrement. D'abord Lily et James et maintenant Harry ! Il serait maudit pour le reste de son existence. Il ne pourrait pas le supporter…_

« Monsieur ? »

Sirius pivota, bousculant presque le docteur dans sa précipitation. « Comment va-t-il ? » demanda-t-il dans un souffle. « Est-ce qu'il va aller mieux ? »

Le docteur sembla ne pas prendre garde à sa réaction, visiblement habitué. Il empêcha Sirius de se précipiter à l'intérieur en lui posant une main ferme sur le bras. « Son état est stable. » Dit-il en restant intentionnellement vague. « Vous auriez du lui procurer des soins il y a déjà plusieurs heures. C'est un miracle qu'il n'y ai pas d'infections sérieuses, il n'y aurait pas survécu. »

« C'est donc si sérieux ? » demanda Sirius, pâle.

Le docteur grimaça. « Ses blessures ne son pas graves à proprement parler, mais il souffre d'une anémie extrêmement sévère. Vu l'état dans lequel son sang est, je me demande s'il a mangé quoi que ce soit ces derniers jours. Il a du mal à coaguler et il a perdu beaucoup de sang par rapport à son poids et son corps n'a rien pour l'aider à se réapprovisionner. Il lui faudrait une transfusion mais pour cela il faudrait qu'il se rende à l'hopital… »

Sirius inspira violemment, les mains si nouées qu'elles tremblaient. « Est-ce que…il va aller bien ? Est-ce qu'il guérira ? »

Le docteur examina son visage avec attention avant de répondre. « Il n'était déà pas bien costaud avant d'être blessé. C'est un cop très sévère pour lui. Cet enfant a besoin de beaucoup de soins et d'attentions pour le moment mais si tout se passe bien, il devrait faire une guérison complète. Rien n'est sûr, cependant, je suggère que vous l'ameniez à l'hopital. »

Sirius hésita. Amener Harry à l'hopital signifiait qu'il ne pourrait pas rester avec lui. Il risquait de ne plus jamais revoir Harry, et que le garçon soit forcé de retourner chez les Dursleys. Il eut un rictus furieux.

« Non, je prendrais soin de lui. » dit-il fermement.

Le docteur plissa les yeux et le jaugea longuement. « Vous êtes de sa famille ? »

Sirius marqua une pause, déglutissant avec difficultés. « Non…Oui, je suis son parrain. »

Le docteur grogna, les lèvres réduites à une fine ligne. « Et ses parents ? »

Sirius trembla. « Ils sont morts. » Il murmura, la voir tressaillante. « Ils sont morts il y a longtemps. »

« Il vit avec vous ? » demanda le docteur.

Sirius grimaça et se détourna. « Non, Harry vit avec sa tante et son oncle. » Sa voix grondait d'une rage mal contenue.

A son ton amer, le docteur acquiesça, compréhensif. « Je suggère que vous contactiez la police et que vous engagiez des poursuites pour abus. »

« Je ne peux pas, » dit Sirius et pourtant c'était si tenant d'enfin punir ces moldus. « Je…je ne suis pas supposé être en contact avec lui. Pour autant que je sache, son oncle et sa tante ne savent pas que je l'ai retiré de chez eux cette nuit. »

« C'est assez compliqué," chuchota le docteur, les sourcils froncés d'une manière qui lui rappelait Dumbledore. « Vous pourriez être accusé de rapt. »

« Ils le battaient ! » siffla Sirius, bouillonnant de colère une fois de plus en entendant les mots du mdecin. « Je n'allait pas rester là à les regarder le tuer parce que j'avais peur d'être arrêté ! »

Le docteur ne répondit pas, l'observa avec intensité. Soudain, il sourit. « Je comprend. Il a de la chance d'avoir un parrain comme vous. »

La gorge de Sirius se noua à ces mots et il voulait désespérément dire au médecin combien c'était faux. Il le suivit à l'intérieur, s'arrêtant quand son regard tomba sur le lit.

Harry était allongé, les yeux fermés sur un sommeil profond, sa respiration encore délicate était plus profonde et régulière. Les couvertures semblaient avaler sa petite forme et dans la lumière violente, sa peau était plus blanche que jamais. Un gros bandage s'enroulait sur son poignet, cachant les angles aigus que faisaient les os à ce endroit. Un sac plein de liquide clair pendait accroché près du lit à un porte manteau et était relié au bras blanc par un fin tuyau qui s'enfonçait sous la peau par une aiguille.

Sirius passa sa main sur le cathéter, sentant l'aiguille dure dans la veine avec consternation. N'était-ce pas cruel de blesser encore un garçon si mal en point ? Mais le docteur ne semble rien remarquer de sa colère et de son incompréhension.

« Il doit rester sous IV jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse manger seul. Il doit reconstituer de grosses réserves avant qu'il ne se déshydrate ou ne meure de faim. » Son ton était détaché et professionnel.

« Qu'est-ce…qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec son bras ? » demanda Sirius en regardant le gros bandage qui enfermait même la main d'Harry.

« Son poignet est méchamment tordu, il lui faudrait un plâtre. Il pourrait y avoir quelques fissures mais sans radio, je ne peuxpas dire. Sa jambe gauche aussi est contusionnée mais je ne peut dire s'il y a là aussi un dommage osseux… » Sa voix mourut et le docteur regarda dans le vague. « J'amènerai un matériel d'échographie portable et du plâtre un peu plus tard. Je n'était pas préparé à ça. Mais je ne pourrais de toute manière pas plâtrer avant que le bras et la cheville ne désenflent. Ce sera dur… »

« Combien de temps… » dit lentement Sirius.

« Deux semaines, au moins. Et je serais très prudent avant de le déplacer durant cette semaine ; ses côtes sont couvertes d'hématomes et peut-être cassées. Il n'a pas de dégât interne ; et c'est pratiquement un miracle scientifique quand on considère toutes ces… »L'homme fronça le nez mais reprit son sang-froid rapidement. « Les…plaies sur son dos sont bandées, mais il faut changer le bandage deux fois par jour si on veut éviter l'infection. Ëtre allongé sur dos lui sera douloureux mais ses côtes sont trop délicates pour qu'il se mettre sur le côté. Tout ce que je peux faire pour lui c'est lui donner des anti-douleurs. »

_Deux semaines ? _Sirius grimaça. Il n'aurait pas du l'amener à un docteur moldu, il aurait du l'amener directement à Poudlard. Mais comment expliquer ? S'ils ne le croyaient pas ? S'ils lui prenaient Harry ?

Sirius ne dit rien, prenant la petite main dans la sienne. Harry était bien plus mal qu'il ne l'avait tout d'abord pensé, les chances qu'il avaient à son âge de se remettre complètement étaient faibles.

Sirius s'éclaircit la voix. « Le sang qu'il a perdu … »

« Ca ne met pas sa vie en danger. Il sera très fatigué et son système immunitaire est très faible. Il ne faut pas le sortir pour au moins un semaine. » Le docteur sortit une bouteille orange de sa sacoche. « Ceci est un antibiotique si une infection se développe, mais ne lui en donnez que si vous êtes sû qu'il est malade. Je vous ai laissé un additif protéiné sur la table, faite en sorte qu'il en prenne deux par jour.

Sirius hocha la tête mais il n'écoutait qu'à moitié.

« Appelez moi si il n'y a aucun mieux. Je repasserais dans la soirée demain pour l'ausculter à nouveau. »Le docteur marqua un arrêt à la porte en sortant et le regardant avec sympathie. « Je suis soumis au secret professionnel, bien sûr. Si quelqu'un me pause des question à propos d'un petit garçon disparu, je leur dirais que je n'ai rencontré personne de la sorte. »

Sirius ne fit à peine attention à ces mots ; mais quand leurs sens s'infiltra enfin dans son esprit, le docteur était déjà parti. Il aurait soupiré de soulagement si la situation n'avait pas été si grave.

Il se tenait debout à côté du lit, observa les yeux fermés et le visage dégagé des lunettes. Sirius repoussa quelques mêches noires du front blanc et révéla la cicatrice en zig zag. Il la caressa doucement. C'était effrayant de voir un petit garçon si vif, si excité et vivant réduit à un petit corps abimé, défait et malade.

_C'est ta faute_, _tu le sais_. Dit la petite voix dans sa tête. _Si tu lui avais dit la vérité plus tôt et que tu l'avais emmené loi d'ici_, _rien de grave ne serait arrivé_. _Ou si tu t'étais échappé plus tôt_. _Ou si tu n'avais pas proposé cet échange à James…_

Sirius s'assit lourdement au pied du lit. Sa poitrine le faisait souffrir, sa respiration passait mal dans sa gorge et il cacha son visage entre ses mains.


	13. A propos de confiance

Disc: rien à moi!

* * *

**Of western Stars **

de neutral

Chapitre douze – à propos de confiance

« Rémus, vous êtes bien certain de ce que vous dites ? » Demanda Dumbledore, les yeux brillant d'un feu dangereux.

« Oui. Vernon me l'a presque dit en ces mots. Ils l'enferment dans un placard et j'ai trouvé ses draps couverts de sang. » Chuchota Rémus, la visage caché dans ses mains.

Dumbledore resta silencieux, son visage s'assombrissant peu à peu en une illustration du regret. Ses yeux bleus devinrent gris et ses épaules se courbèrent sous un point invisible.

« J'aurais du le sortir de la plus tôt. » Dit-il doucement.

Rémus ne dit rien, passant une main sur ses yeux avec résignation.

« Harry avait des bleus hier. Ce comportement doit dater de…Oh, Dieu, ne sais même pas quand ça a bien pu commencer. »Dit-il finalement. Soudain, il serra les poings. Ses épaules tremblèrent lorsqu'il parla et ses mots vibraient. « Pourquoi n'ai-je rien vu ? C'était si évident ! Les signes étaient là, sous mon nez et je n'ai même pas pensé qu'ils pourraient… Lui faire du mal comme ça. »

Dumbledore soupira avec tristesse en observant son ancien élève d'un air impénétrable. « Rémus ce n'est pas ta faute. »

Rémus secoua la tête, e visage toujours caché par ses mains. « Non, il y a plus. Sirius s'est introduit chez les Dursleys et a prit Harry. »

« Il a quoi ?! » Dumbledore avait maintenant l'air dangereux, mais son visage était un modèle de contrôle. Rémus sentit sa peau le picoter et ses cheveux se dresser. Il y eut un bruit sourd, comme si Dumbleodre avait fait tomber quelque chose dans sa surprise.

« Sirius a kidnappé Harry la nuit dernière. » répéta Rémus avec difficultés. « Apparement, il est là depuis une semaine. »

Il se tut brusquement, même si son esprit lui hurlait de continuer. Il ne pouvait tout simplement _pas_ avouer au directeur leurs années de maraude. Ce serait comme avouer qu'ils l'avaient trahi toutes ces années auparavant.

_Tu es si égoïste_. _Dit-lui !_ Lui criait la voix de sa raison. _Il est question de la vie ou de la mort d'Harry ! _

Mais avant qu'il n'ai ouvert la bouche, il croisa l'expression furieuse de Dumbledore.

« Quoi ? » gronda le directeur.

« Sirius est …»Rémus déglutit « …un animagus. »

Il attendit une réponse, mais il n'y en eut point. Il leva le regard t trouva le directeur en train de l'observer avec compréhension. Il n'y avait pas de colère, pas de déception. Rémus pris une grande inspiration et continua, expliquant les plans de ses meilleurs amis, de James, Sirius et Peter. Parlant de leur désir de l'aider et des efforts considérables qu'ils avaient fait. Rémus était surpris de voir Dumbledore si calme, comme s'il l'avait suspecté depuis le début.

« Mais Sirius n'a pas fait du tout de mal à Harry. De ce que l'enfnat m'a dit, il se montre amical avec le film de James. Ce…Oh, je ne sais pas. » Rémus soupira avec fatigue. Les choses étaient de plus en plus compliquées.

Dumbledore fronça les sourcils. « Il n'a jamais fait de mal à Harry. »

« Non ! Et c'est cela qui est insensé. » croassa Rémus avec frustration. Tout le stress de cette dernière semaine revenait le hanter et mettait son sang-froid à rude épreuve. « Il aurait pu lui mentir mais…Cela n'a quand même aucun sens. »

« Non, ça n'en a pas. » Soupira Dumbledore.

« Je pensais qu'il pouvait être en train de le manipuler au début mais … » Rémus secoua la tête avec colère. « Sirius a été en prison pendant cinq ans et quand il parvient enfin à sortir, il prend son temps ? Ce n'est pas lui ça ! Sirius n'est pas patient, il agit dans la minute ! S'il voulait tuer Harry, cela fait longtemps qu'il l'aurait fait ! Je n'aurais fait aucune différence… » Rémus mordit sa lèvre jusqu'à ce quil ait le goût du sang dans la bouche. « Et maintenant, Sirius l'a enlevé… »

Il se tu et regarda les paumes de ses mains. Rémus inspira en trembla, faisant jouer se doigt gourds. Harry avait besoin d'aide, il ne pouvait même pas imaginer combien le garçon devait souffrir. Et avec quelqu'un d'aussi fragile et délicat qu'Harry, émus ne savait pas combien de temps pouvait s'écouler avant que l'irréparable ne soit commit. Il était à la merci d'un tueur, un meurtrier sans scrupules qui avait trahi ses meilleurs amis. Il priait désespérément que Sirius avait changé d'avis et qu'il aiderait le fils de James. Harry était si jeune et innocent et ressemblait tant à son père ; peut-être, seulement peut-être, que Sirius hésiterait…

Mais après avoir vu combien il s'était trompé sur la famille de Harry, Rémus avait du mal à être optimiste.

* * *

Un gémissement.

Sirius se réveilla en sursaut durant l'après midi du jour suivant, clignant violemment des yeux pour chasser le trouble qui s'y était installé. Son dos craqua quand il se redressa dans le fauteuil où il avait dormi. Il s'approcha du chevet du lit, observant le garçon.

« Harry ? »

Le garçon trembla, gigotant maladroitement en essayant de s'écarter.

Sirius recula avec précaution ; la réaction d'Harry était perturbante. Il n'avait jamais vu le garçon si effrayé d'une autre personne et il ne fuyait jamais comme cela quand Sirius était sous sa forme de chien. Combien ces moldus avaient-ils traumatisés le garçon ?

« Tout va bien. Tout va bien aller. » Dit Siris d'un ton aussi rassurant que possible.

Harry ne sembla pas répondre. Mais convulsivement, son bras se souleva et ses yeux s'ouvrirent. Sirius retint son souffle, attendant de voir Harry réagir à sa présence à ses côtés mais son filleul semblait à peine conscient. Ses yeux étaient vagues et papillonnaient nerveusement dans la pièce.

« Harry, tu me reconnais ? C'est… » Sirius hésita un bref instant. « Padfoot. Tu te souviens ? »

Cela sembla retenir l'attention de l'enfant. Harry tourna lentement la tête, ses yeux s'arrêtant sur le visage de l'homme mais ils étaient vides et aveugles. Il ne tressaillit pas quand Sirius repoussa une mèche de son visage.

« Padfoot ? » soupira Harry en écho, la voix si basse que Sirius put à peine l'entendre.

Il y avait une sorte de désespoir dans ce son, les yeux vitreux et distant fixés sur le plafond. Mais après, les yeux se refermèrent, le corps se relâcha et sa tête roula lâchement dans la min de Sirius.

Durant les deux jours suivants, la petite chambre miteuse de l'hotel se transforma en clinique moldue. Les draps du lit furent relavés et stérilisés, les rideaux tirés et le filtre de l'air conditionné changé et des machines spécialisées apparurent pour mesurer constamment la teneur en sucre du sang de Harry et sa température.

Ces jours sa déroulèrent sans notion de jours ou de nuit. Les rideaux constamment tirés et Sirius ne comptaient plus le nombre de fois qu'il glissaient dans un sommeil désagréable et combien de fois il se réveillait en sursaut pour se trouver face à un enfant toujours inconscient.

C'était perturbant ; Sirius n'avait jamais vu d'enfant de six ans aussi silencieux. Il ne faisait pas un son quand Sirius le déplaçait pour changer les bandages. De temps en temps, il se réveillait et marmonnait des sons sans cohérence mais il se rendormait immédiatement. Ses espoirs de voir Harry revenir à l'enfant rieur et vivace du jardin inondé d'Arabella fondaient comme neige au soleil. Sirius considéra souvent contacter Rémus et emmener Harry à Ste Mangouste, mais il ne pouvait s'y résoudre.

Et puis, le troisième jour, Sirius ouvrit les yeux et s'habitua à l'obscurité avant de se trouver face aux yeux grands ouverts d'Harry. Ils étaient fixés sur lui sans ciller mais à la façon qu'il avait de les plisser, il était clair que sa vision ne lui permettait pas de le voir clairement sans lunette. Il sursauta visiblement quand Sirius se releva, se ratatinant sous les couvertures. Un gémissement de douleur lui échappa quand ce mouvement dérangea son flanc et pressa son dos blessé contre le matelas.

« Harry . » Murmura Sirius gentiment, dérangé par sa réaction. Il se pencha en avant mais hésita à toucher l'enfant. « Tout va bien. »

Le garçon fit un son indiscernable au fond de sa gorge, tentant de bouger ses membres sans mobilité. Sirius passa doucement ses lunettes sur son visage et l'enfant cligna des yeux.

Sirius retint sa respiration, attendant une réponse. Il espéra vivement que les souvenir qu'Harry avait de Padfoot se reportent sur lui mais c'était demander trop. Harry se figea quand les traits de l'inconnu au dessus de lui dans cette chambre étrangère se précisèrent et ses yeux s'élargirent quoique Sirius ne l'eut pas cru possible.

Il observa craintivement Sirius pendant un long moment mais n'émit pas un bruit. Sirius caressa l'idée d'un trauma trop puissant avec horreur – et si Harry était devenu muet ?

Sirius se mordit la lècre et avança la main pour caresser les cheveux du garçon. « Relax, Harry. Je ne… » Il s'interrompit quand Harry se rétracta, se détournant de sa main étendue.

« Harry, c'est bon ; On est pas chez les Dursleys, ils ne peuvent pas te faire de ma à présent. » Sirius ne pouvait cacher la colère dans sa voix. « Tu ne retourneras jamais là-bas, d'accord ? »

Mais Harry était raide sous les couvertures, même si tendre les muscles de son dos le faisait souffrir.

« Détend-toi, Harry, c'est mieux si tu essayes de ne pas bouger. » Lui dit Sirius doucement. « Je vais te chercher quelque chose de chaud à boire d'accord ? Ca aidera pour la douleur. »

L'enfant ne répondit pas mais Sirius n'attendait pas de réponse. Il se leva et se déplaça lentement jusqu'à la petite table. Il tira un peu d'eau tiède de la cafetière. Il l'avait fait bouillir avec les additifs du docteur, attendant qu'Harry se réveille.

« Ce n'est plus très chaud, mais ça devrait être supportable. Murmura Sirius en se rasseyant. Il parlait principalement pour briser le silence entre eux deux mais trouvait ce monologue étrange. Par le passé, Harry avait été celui à parler sans arrêt, mais sans Padfoot, Harry devenait silencieux. « Je vais te bouger un peu, dis-moi si ça fait mal d'accord ?é

Il s'approcha nais au moindre contact, Harry mtressaillait et fermait ses yeux. C'était comme s'il attendait qu'on le frappe et Sirius se demanda combien ces reflexes avaient été profondément intégrés. Il souleva le garçon doucement, sa tête roulant vers l'rrière comme s'il était dénoué de toute force. Sirius appuya gentiment son torse contre sa poitrine et porta la tasse à ses lèvres. Harry se tordit et se détourna de la tasse, se débattant faiblement. Il semblait en avoir peur, comme si toute la chose était un tour pour le faire souffrir.

« Quelque chose ne va pas ? » demanda Sirius avec inquiétude.

Harry avait presque l'air de délirer à la vue de ses yeux fiévreux. Mais lentement, il se tourna et avala un peu de liquide. Il n'en prit que quelques gorgées avant de se détourner. Il avait visiblement des problèmes pour déglutir et ça avait l'air douloureux. Sirius bougea pour le mettre dans une position plus confortable mais au moindre mouvement, Harry cria de douleur.

Sirius grimaça discrètement. Il se figea, incertain de s'il devait le rallonger ou de si ça ne ferait qu'aggraver les choses. Il s'excusa et le rassura

Harry était immobile, les yeux fermés convulsivement et se tint immobile, sans montrer qu'il entendait ce que lui disait Sirius. Ce dernier pouvait le voir tremblait, mais il n'était pas sûr de si c'était de la peur ou de la douleur.

« Je suis désolé. » Sirius murmura de nouveau. Il y avait des millions de chose pour lesquelles il voulait s'excuser.

Doucemet, Harry rouvrit les yeux. Sa peur semblait remplacée par de la confusion un peu curieuse et il dévisagea Sirius comme s'il était la chose la plus bizarre du monde.

« Qui êtes-vous ? » murmura-t-il, d'une petite voix timide..


	14. A propos de retrouvailles

Disc: Rien ne m'appartient hormis la traduction les persos sont à JKR et l'histoire est à neutral.

* * *

**

**

**Of Western Stars**

De neutral

**

Chapitre 14 - à propos de retrouvailles.

Sirius hésita. Pouvait-il tout révéler au garçon à propos de Padfoot ? Est-ce que Harry comprendrait ? Mais ce serait un choc énorme de voir un homme se changer en chien, particulièrement après avoir été élevé dans le type d'environnement que les Dursleys pouvaient offrir. Il ne pourrait pas le supporter si Harry finissait par craindre Padfoot aussi.

Sirius sentit son estomac se nouer. Il ne pouvait pas, Harry n'était pas prêt. Mais que se passerait-il si Sirius ne disait pas son vrai nom à Harry ? Avec Rémus dans le coin, il se demanda ce que son ami lui avait raconté sur la situation. Même si son évasion n'avait pas fait les gros titres, il était dur de savoir si Harry était vraiment au courant. La dernière chose qu'il voulait, était briser la mince confiance que Harry pouvait avoir en lui.

Mais il ne pouvait pas mentir, pas à Harry. Il inspira profondément : « Je ne peux pas te le dire pour le moment mais je te promets de te le dire dès que tu iras mieux. »

L'enfant plissa les yeux, l'examinant attentivement, la tête penchée sur un côté. La peur n'était pas partie, elle planait derrière les yeux verts et n'attendait que la plus légère provocation pour se manifester de nouveau. « Pourquoi ? » demanda-t-il timidement.

Sirius inspira de nouveau et retint sa respiration un moment, allongeant doucement le garçon sur le lit. Il le borda fermement. « Parce que tu me haïras si tu ne comprends pas. » murmura Sirius.

Harry se crispa, étonné et irrité par les mots de Sirius. Mais l'effet du breuvage se faisait sentir et il se sentait glisser. Sa vision se fit floue de nouveau, comme couverte d'une vitre et sa fatigue l'emporta.

Harry dériva à la frontière de l'inconscience, refusant d'ouvrir les yeux et d'abandonner le sommeil. Ses couvertures étaient si chaudes et il était épuisé. Il y avait une sorte de paix et de confort dans ce petit placard, que Harry n'avait jamais sentit auparavant.

Si fatigué…jamais aussi fatigué, non plus…pas depuis que Dudley l'avait poussé dans les escaliers le jour de ses quatre ans et qu'il s'était cogné la tête contre la rambarde.

Ses membres étaient de pierre et de métal rigide et il ne pouvait bouger d'un centimètre sans que du feu de ne déverse dans ses veines. Son corps était raide et cotonneux, et il se sentait usé comme un vieux chiffon. Harry se blottit plus profondément dans les plis du lit. Instantanément, il y eut un éclair de douleur au travers de son dos et il s'étrangla.

Harry ouvrit les yeux, clignant quand sa mauvaise vue l'empêcha de distinguer les détails de la pièce. Mais il ne reconnaissait pas les ombres du petit et sombre placard. Il tenta de soulever sa tête malgré les protestations de sa nuque. Harry pouvait à peine distinguer la silhouette d'une télévision et d'un autre lit à côté du sien. Quelques raies de lumière laiteuse zébraient un mur et s'il se forçait un peu il pouvait deviner les plis d'un rideau.

_Que… ?_ Harry cligna des yeux, désorienté.

Les souvenirs du jour précédant l'écrasèrent en un instant. Beaucoup étaient vagues mais il pouvait se remémorer distinctement les mots de l'inconnu. C'était déconcertant de se réveiller dans une pièce étrange avec quelqu'un qu'on ne connaissait pas ; un homme l'avait sorti de Privet Drive, trouvé un docteur pour l'examiner et l'avait traité avec une gentillesse bizarre que Harry ne pouvait comprendre. Un homme qui refusait de lui dire son nom, mais qui lui semblait si familier que Harry ne pouvait s'empêcher de le dévisager longuement. Après ça, sa mémoire était brouillée mais d'autres choses n'avaient aucun sens.

Comment connaissait-il son nom ? Pourquoi l'aidait-il ? Harry n'arrivait même pas à trouver une raison qui ferait s'inquiéter quelqu'un de son sort. Il n'avait aucune importance, c'était les mots même de sa Tante Pétunia.

Quelque chose bougea près de lui. Tournant légèrement, Harry pouvait presque voir la forme noire de l'homme, sa tête penchée en avant en un angle qui ne pouvait être qu'inconfortable contre le lit. Il ressemblait curieusement à Padfoot avec ses longues mèches de cheveux noires.

_Fais lui confiance_ faisait disait une petite part de son esprit._Il dit la vérité quand il jure qu'il ne te fera aucun mal_. _Tu peux lui faire confiance._

L'inconnu bougea de nouveau, sa respiration devenant plus profonde. Lentement, Harry leva le bras droit, le seul bras qu'il pouvait bouger sans souffrir de son poignet et posa sa main sur la tête de l'homme. Il avait caressé la tête de Padfoot si souvent que c'était presque un reflexe. Il peigna légèrement les épais cheveux, qui bizarrement, sentaient légèrement les fleurs comme le shampooing pour chat qu'il avait renversé sur Padfoot. Harry aurait bien aimé partir avec le gros chien ; comment se débrouillait-il sans Harry pour lui apporter à manger ? Est-ce qu'il irait bien ?

_Pourquoi ne dort-il pas dans le lit vide ?_ se demanda distraitement Harry. _C'est si inconfortable de dormir dans un fauteuil._

Harry cligna des yeux, réalisant brusquement que ce qu'il caressait n'était pas un chien et serait sans doute très fâché d'être traité comme tel. Harry retira sa main.

Un éclat de lumière accrocha son regard. Louchant, Harry reconnu la tige noire à côté de la main de l'homme. Ses lunettes…

Harry tendit son bras vers elles mais son bras était bien trop court. Sa main gauche pourrait peut-être les atteindre, mais il faisait mal comme s'il avait de l'acide dans l'os. Mais ses lunettes…

Avec précaution, Harry souleva son bras et le traîna sur le matelas, mordant sa lèvre pour ne pas crier. De la sueur froide glissait sur sa peau sous l'effort. Des clous semblaient s'enfoncer sous sa peau, mais ses lunettes étaient si proches. Encore un petit peu, juste un petit peu…

La forme sombre bougea. Les doigts de Harry effleurèrent le bras de l'homme alors qu'ils allaient saisir les verres et la grosse tête aux cheveux noirs se souleva brusquement. Harry se figea. Sirius le dévisagea pendant quelques minutes avec une expression que Harry ne pouvait pas voir et puis son regard tomba sur le bras lourdement bandé, tendu vers la table de nuit.

« Oh seigneur, Harry, qu'est-ce que tu ?... » L'homme se redressa vivement, tentant d'attraper sa main.

Harry se rejeta en arrière pour couvrir son visage, une réaction gravée dans son esprit après des années de résidence chez son oncle. Mais le mouvement aggrava la douleur aigue qui le perçait jusqu'à l'os et l'enfant geignit de douleur. L'homme semblait si en colère, si frustré. Il était fâché contre lui, il allait le punir ! Le ton de la voix libéra un flot de souvenirs effrayant qui le hantaient. Habillé avec les mêmes vêtements qu'Oncle Vernon, l'homme était terrifiant.

L'inconnu s'immobilisa en le voyant si effrayé et se recula comme s'il avait été brûlé. « Harry, tout va bien. Je ne vais pas te faire de mal. » Il essayait visiblement d'être rassurant et il y avait une sorte de prudence dans sa voix.

Bizarrement, Harry le croyait et quand l'homme se pencha de nouveau vers lui, il se tint presque tranquille. Harry ne savait pas pourquoi il croyait cet homme aussi facilement, cela lui était juste si naturel. Quelque chose à son propos le faisait se souvenir, c'était juste à sa portée ; comme pour Padfoot, juste plus fort. Harry le connaissait. S'il essayait assez intensément, il pouvait presque le voir. Un visage qui se penchait au-dessus d'un berceau, avec des mots dont il ne se souvenait pas…

_Il est familier, comme Padfoot _… C'est la pensée qui venait à l'esprit de Harry.

Harry put sentir de grandes mains encerclant son poignet bandé. Sirius souleva le bras presque cassé doucement et le replaça près de lui, sur les couvertures, avant d'enlever doucement les bandages. Il n'arrivait pas à avoir peur de lui, pas quand l'homme était si gentil. Mais tout était encore confus pour Harry.

« Sois prudent quand tu bouges ta main. L'entorse est sérieuse et le docteur dit que ça ne supporterait pas plus d'exercice. Est-ce que ça fait mal ? » Harry pouvait l'entendre parler gentiment pendant qu'il palpait la blessure.. Sirius parlait principalement pour emplir le silence. Sa voix était bizarre mais ce n'était pas un effet de la colère.

Harry l'observa, sans savoir quoi dire.

« Ça n'a toujours pas désenflé. Je vais te chercher une compresse chaude. »

Harry cligna des yeux, abasourdi. L'homme ne voulait pas lui faire de mal. Il n'était même pas fâché. C'était si perturbant, il ne savait comment réagir. Harry retourna son attention sur ses lunettes, qui étaient à présent sur le lit. Elles avaient été projetées quand Sirius s'était levé et semblaient plus proches. Peut-être que s'il réessayait avec son bras droit…

« Harry, non. » dit Sirius fermement, se précipitant à ses côtés. « Cherches-tu tes lunettes ? Pourquoi n'as-tu pas simplement demandé ? »

_Lui demander ? Mais cela ne le mettrait-il pas en colère ?_ _Ou est-ce qu'il…_

Harry demeura silencieux, confus. Personne ne lui avait jamais posé cette question auparavant. Il continua de regarder l'homme avec ahurissement.

Sirius soupira de nouveau, passant une main dans ses longs cheveux. « C'est pas grave. Voilà. »

Il posa ses lunettes sur son nez, doucement, pas du tout comme le faisait Tante Pétunia, quand elle le tirait du lit, quand il était petit. Une fois, elle avait cogné le bout d'une des branches près de son œil si fort qu'il avait vu rouge pendant des heures. La pièce se précisa et il pouvait enfin déterminer la couleur sale des murs et celle claire des couvertures. Sirius se tenait près de son lit, lisant les instructions derrière un petit paquet blanc. Il grimaça.

« Maudites instructions moldues…Ca n'a aucun sens… » marmonna-t-il. « Ah, voilà. »

Il secoua le contenu avant de le presser contre le poignet de Harry. Le sac était merveilleusement chaud, comme le bas du frigo durant un dur jour d'hiver. La chaleur sembla détendre complètement les nœuds de ses tendons et laver l'acide qui baignait son os. Harry soupira.

Sirius sourit. « Mieux ? »

Harry hocha légèrement la tête, étonné. L'inconnu n'était pas énervé, ni fâché. Et même, il ressemblait aux parents qu'il voyait dans le parc, s'occupant de leur enfant quand celui-ci était tombé. L'homme semblait…bienveillant? Ce n'était pas possible. Personne n'était bienveillant à son égard.

Une main pressée sur son front le fit sortir de ses pensées. Harry se tendit un peu, mais Sirius ne sembla pas le remarquer. Sirius repoussa quelques mèches de cheveux de son front, ses lèvres devenant fines.

« Tu es couvert de sueur froide, ça a du te faire très mal. » Sirius fronça les sourcils, mordant sa lèvre.

Harry cilla sous le regard scrutateur de Sirius. L'inconnu semblait contrarié de nouveau et Harry avait peur de parler.

Harry examina son expression attentivement. Il était grand et maigre ; et il ne portait pas ses propres vêtements. Sirius ressemblait un peu à Padfoot, même s'il était humain. Ses cheveux étaient longs et de la même couleur noire ; ses yeux étaient d'un bleu pâle et contrastaient avec le reste de son visage. Sa peau était claire, comme s'il n'avait pas passé beaucoup de temps à l'extérieur. Mais même ainsi, Harry ne pouvait s'empêcher de trouver des parallèles entre l'inconnu et le gros chien qui était devenu son meilleur ami.

Sirius souleva un sourcil quand il remarqua que Harry l'observait.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » demanda-t-il gentiment.

Harry détourna rapidement le regard.

Etait-il possible qu'il fasse semblant ? Tante Pétunia le faisait parfois, comme quand il était tombé des escaliers. Pendant plusieurs jours, il ne pouvait rien faire d'autre que dormir ou somnoler et elle était restée à côté de lui quinze minutes par jour. Elle avait eu l'air inquiète alors et Harry avait cru qu'un de ses rêves se réalisait enfin. Au moins un peu : quelqu'un se faisait du souci pour lui. Mais la première chose qu'avait fait Tante Pétunia quand il avait pu se lever, c'était lui donner une gifle et le disputer pour être si paresseux.

Harry trembla. L'homme ne pouvait pas _vraiment_ se faire du souci pour lui. Ce n'était pas possible.

**

**

**

Voilà, la suite tout de suite.

Reviews! (même si c'est que pour me dire que vous les avez attendus longtemps!!)


	15. A propos du passé qui reparaît toujours

Disc: Rien à moi sauf traduction. L'histoire appartient à neutral, l'univers et les persos à JKR.

* * *

**

**

**Of Western Stars**

De neutral.

Chapitre quinze - à propos du passé qui réapparait toujours

Sirius avait toujours pensé naturelles les visites fréquentes de Harry et ses conversations joyeuse quand il avait demeuré dans le parc sous sa forme de Padfoot ; il ne lui était jamais venu à l'esprit que l'enfant parlait parce qu'il était un chien et pas un humain. A présent, alors que Harry ne prononçait qu'un mot ou deux par conversation, Sirius avait l'impression d'avoir de nouveau perdu l'enfant. Les expériences passées de Harry avec les adultes l'avaient visiblement désenchanté et l'avaient rendu silencieux dès son plus jeune âge. Sirius se demanda s'il pourrait retrouver un jour un Harry libéré de tout souci.

Sans parler des miracles de la médecine sorcière que Sirius n'avait jamais apprécié à sa juste mesure. Il ne s'était jamais rendu compte combien il était long pour le corps de se guérir lui même. Voir les grosses plaies du dos rester béantes pendant plusieurs jours était suffisant pour qu'il sache que la guérison serait extrêmement lente.

_Maudit moldus…_

Sirius mélangea la boisson amèrement, avec probablement plus de force qu'il n'en fallait. Les protéines en poudre étaient depuis longtemps dissoutes dans le lait chaud mais il pensait trop profondément pour s'en apercevoir. Quand il se tourna finalement vers le lit, Harry n'avait toujours pas touché l'assiette de son petit déjeuner. Il se laissait reposer su les gros oreillers, observant le mur d'un œil vide. Les œufs brouillés et le bacon gisaient oubliés sur son plateau. Ses blessures avaient fait fondre ce qu'il avait de chair sur ses os comme de la neige au soleil ; Harry était si pâle et maigre qu'on pouvait retracer le cheminement de ses veines sur sa peau blanche et les ecchymoses contrastaient hideusement sur son corps. Sirius ravala sa colère, raffermissant sa prise sur la tasse.

« Harry. » Sirius murmura pour ne pas surprendre le garçon.

Harry pinça tout de même les lèvres, redressant vivement la tête. Sirius lui présenta le mug de lait et le garçon le prit d'une main. Mais le poids était brusquement trop lourd et tout son bras tremblait de juste le maintenir droit. Sirius le rattrapa juste avant qu'il ne se renverse complètement, mais ses doigts furent tout de même arrosés.

Harry avait les yeux écarquillé, étonné et effrayé. Il observa sa main, pliant faiblement les doigts. Sirius l'observa avec gène ; ce devait être si frustrant de se réveiller un jour et de ne même pas pouvoir tenir un tasse.

« Pardon… » La petite voix d'Harry brisa le silence.

Sirius secoua la tête, incertain de s'il devait êter triste ou excédé de l'extrême timidité d'Harry. « Tout va bien ; ce n'est pas ta faute. Harry, tu as été très malade, tu seras encore très faible pendant un moment.»

Harry fronça les sourcils. « Mais… »

« Mais quoi ? »

Il leva les yeux vers Sirius. « Qu'est-ce que…Pourquoi je… »

« Tu es…très malade. Tu n'as pas mangé depuis longtemps. » Sirius caressa de nouveau les cheveux noirs de Harry, cachant son amertume. Il savait que Harry s'était laissé mourir de faim et que son arrivée n'avait rien arrangé.

« Il faut que tu manges si tu veux aller mieux. » dit Sirius comme distraction, s'installant sur le rebord du lit. « Essaye un peu les œufs, en premier. »

Harry devint blanc et examina l'assiette fumante en face de lui. Malgré les encouragements, il ne fit aucun signe de commencer à satisfaire son appétit.

« Mais…Je ne peux pas. » dit l'enfant faiblement.

Sirius grogna, surprit. « Pourquoi pas ? »

« Oncle Vernon… » Harry trembla rien qu'a sa mention. « Il dit que je ne dois pas… »

Les derniers mots du garçon furent perdu quand Sirius se leva brusquement, déchiré entre la culpabilité et la colère. Il fit un effort évident pour se retenir mais ses phalanges étaient blanches d'être trop serrées.

« Je me fiche de ce qu'a dit ce moldu. Tu ne vas jamais le revoir, tu ne retourneras jamais là-bas. » Dit fermement Sirius, avec amertume.

Mais il retrouva rapidement son sang-froid quand il remarqua que Harry le regardait étrangement. Les grands yeux verts étaient gênants parfois, particulièrement maintenant que le garçon était plus maigre que jamais et que ses yeux mangeaient une grande partie de son visage émacié.

« Désolé. » bredouilla Harry.

Sirius cligna des yeux. La petite voix était triste de nouveau. « Pourquoi es-tu désolé ? » demanda-t-il doucement.

« Tu n'es pas content. » murmura Harry avec résignation, se calant dans les couvertures. Il lui glissa un regard de par-dessous le drap. « Est-ce que c'est à cause de moi ? Je ne voulais pas te rendre triste. »

Sirius inspira profondément, complètement déstabilisé. Harry semblait n'être qu'un tout petit garçon timide, très angoissé à l'idée de lui avoir déplu. Sirius appréciait que le garçon ne lui témoigne pas d'hostilité mais s'inquiétait tout de même. Pendant un bon moment, il ne sut que dire.

« Tu crois que c'est ce qu'il s'est passé ? » questionna-t-il enfin.

Harry hocha la tête.

Sirius soupira, caressa de nouveau le front du garçon. Il ne tenta pas de se protéger du geste mais il se tendit pourtant désagréablement. C'était tout de même mieux que quelques jours auparavant quand Harry se débattait au moindre signe de contact physique. « Harry…Je… » Sirius stoppa, mordant se lèvre et ravalant des mots qu'il ne pouvait pas prononcer. « Ce n'est rien que tu ais fait, Harry. Je ne suis pas en colère contre toi. Je ne serais jamais en colère contre toi. »

Harry avait l'air perdu.

* * *

Sirius releva vivement la tête, son bras heurtant une tasse en plastique posée sur la table de chevet. Son cou se redressa avec un crac sonore et il grogna de douleur. Il s'était endormi dans un fauteuil, une fois de plus, malgré le lit supplémentaire qui avait été installé dans la chambre et son dos en prenait un sérieux coup.

_Je deviens vieux._ Se dit-il avec découragement.

Ces pensées s'évanouirent quand il observa la pièce pour découvrir ce qui l'avait réveillé. Durant la semaine, il était devenu très sensible au bruit, en éveil à la moindre alerte.

Un léger gémissement.

Cela attira son attention immédiatement.

Un râle étranglé.

Rapidement, Sirius se leva. Harry restait toujours calme, peu importait combien ses blessures pouvaient le faire souffrir. Il devait être torturé s'il pleurait dans son sommeil. Repoussant quelques accessoires dans son chemin, Sirius s'approcha du lit.

Un spectacle étonnant l'accueilli quand il eu allumé la petite lampe. Harry était tordu sur le côté, enroulé sur le lit dans les draps emmêlés. Ses cheveux étaient plaqués contre son front en sueur et il tremblait violemment. Son visage s'était contracté en une grimace et de temps en temps, un soubresaut douloureux perturbait ses cauchemars.

Alarmé, Sirius se précipita vers l'enfant et le tourna doucement sur le dos pour soulager ses côtes. Un spasme brutal parcouru le garçon, qui cria. Sirius se recula prudemment.

« Harry ! » Sirius tapota doucement le garçon sur le front. La peau était froide et moite et il épongea le garçon avec le rebord de sa manche. « Réveille-toi, ce n'est qu'un rêve. »

Sans prévenir, Harry ouvrit les yeux, plus larges que jamais, vitreux et vagues comme ceux de son ancien professeur de divination. Sirius sentit le garçon se tendre et Harry eut l'air de voir à travers lui jusqu'au mur.

Ce qu'il restait de couleur dans le petit visage s'évanouit et il fut blanc. Il tenta de s'éloigner mais son seul résultat fut un soupir de peine.

« Harry, ne bouge pas ! » Dit Sirius vivement.

Ces mots envoyèrent comme une décharge d'électricité le long du dos du l'enfant, comme s'il le marquaient au fer. Il attrapa le bord du lit de son bras indemne et essaya de se tirer le plus loin possible. Il gémit quand Sirius fit un pas vers lui.

Perturbé par cette réponse, Sirius tenta de défaire la prise qu'avait Harry sur le bord du lit en attrapant le bras maigre. Harry se résista si brutalement que son bras heurta violemment le bord du lit quand Sirius l'eut lâché. Ce coup vint complètement par surprise. Avec un cri étranglé, Harry tomba au sol. Son épaule racla la table de nuit et avec un bang sourd, il atterrit sur le tapis en un tas misérable.

« Harry ! »

Paniqué, Sirius escalada le lit pour rattraper son filleul. Mais son ton ne fit qu'effrayer Harry plus encore. Harry toussa, se traînant contre le montant du lit et se ramassant en une petite balle du mieux qu'il pouvait. La douleur occasionnée par la chute l'avait plongé dans l'agonie. Harry mordait sa main pour étouffer les cris.

« Harry, n'essaye pas de bouger, tu vas te faire encore plus de mal. » Sirius chuchota, suppliant. Il s'agenouilla à son côté mais à chaque fois qu'il faisait un geste en sa direction Harry faisait tout pour l'éviter. Hésitant à le toucher mais refusant de le quitter il l'observa. Avec tous les médicaments qu'il avait ingurgité, Sirius se demandait si il voyait même clairement la réalité.

« Pardon ! Pardon ! » gargouilla Harry entre ses sanglots et ses respirations laborieuses. Il protégeait son visage avec ses mains, pressant son dos contre le mur malgré ses plaies. « Je ne le ferait plus ! »

« Quoi ?...Faire quoi ? Harry, tout va bien, tu n'as rien fait de mal. Je ne suis pas fâché. » Sirius tentait d'être aussi rassurant que possible mais sa voix trahissait son émotion.

« Je n'ai pas…volé le manger de Dudley. » continua Harry. Il parlait si doucement que Sirius avait de la peine à entendre. « Je le jure ! Je l'ai pas fait !....Il…a dit qu'il….n'en voulait plus…Je…Pardon, pardon… ! »

Sirius inspira difficilement, attrapant le bord du lit et serrant à rendre ses jointures douloureuses. Harry avait été battu parce qu'il avait prit la nourriture de son cousin ? Sirius s'étrangla quand il se souvint de l'énorme sandwich qu'Harry lui avait amené. Harry l'avait prit pour lui. C'était tout de sa faute. Harry avait mal à cause de lui. Sirius avait une grosse boule dans la gorge et avait l'impression d'avoir ingéré des lames de rasoirs.

Les yeux d'Harry étaient immenses de terreur, nimbés d'un désespoir interdit à un enfant si jeune. Il le regardait comme s'il était une toute autre personne, revivant les innommables horreurs de sa courte vie.

Harry ne faisait que trembler, de peine ou de terreur, il n'était pas sûr. Il se terrait dans un coin, comme un enfant attaqué par un gros chien mais la position éprouvait durement ses côtes sensibles et les plaies irritées de son dos. Les blessures à peine cicatrisantes s'étaient rouverte sur le coin du lit et lors du frottement contre la table et des taches sombres s'ouvraient déjà sur la chemise d'Harry. Sirius grimaça, en le tirant doucement de sur le sol.

Sirius tendit la main juste au dessus de l'épaule maigre mais au moment même où il allait la toucher, Harry sursauta et se débattit.

« Non, s'il vous plaît… » Harry s'étrangla sur des sanglots. Il cacha son visage dans ses bras comme pour se cacher de quelque chose que seul lui pouvait voir. Il se contorsionna vainement, le visage en un masque d'agonie alors que ses côtes protestaient et qu'il se tordait pour se dégager et partir.

« Harry, je ne vais pas te faire de mal ! » Murmura Sirius. Il ouvrit délicatement les mains crispées, sa crainte rapidement remplacer par du souci. Il le maintint immobile en tentant de le ramener vers le lit, en faisant attention à se prise pour ne pas compromettre plus encore l'état des côtes fragilisées.

Harry hurla, son corps entier se convulsant comme s'il avait été frappé de coups de couteau. Sirius s'étrangla de surprise mais tint bon et le garda le plus immobile possible pour ne pas qu'il se blesse d'avantage. Il chuchota des mots doux et rassurants mais ils ne semblaient pas avoir de sens pour l'enfant. Harry tomba d'un coup lorsque ses jambes l'abandonnèrent.

Sirius le rattrapa in extremis mais quand la tête noire roula dans le creux de son bras, les yeux de simple fentes à peine vivantes, sa gorge fut trop serrée pour qu'il puisse soupirer de soulagement.

* * *

**

Comprenez-vous maintenant pourquoi j'ai tenu à publier d'un coup tout ces chapitres? Ils sont extrêmement angoissants et je voulais que vous ayez tout, début, déroulement et suite en une seule fois pour éviter les attaques et les crises de nerfs.

La suite tout de suite!! (ça ressemble à un slogan publicitaire...)


	16. A propos de plafonds et de taxis

Disc rien à moi sauf traduction. L'histoire est à neutral, le reste à JKR

* * *

**

**

**Western Stars**

par neutral

Chapitre seize – à propos de plafonds tachés et de taxi en panne

Sirius s'étendit sur les coussins profondément creusés du divan, l'appuie-tête en lambeaux rongeant l'arrière de son cou. Avec la mince couverture de l'hôtel drapée au travers de ses épaules et le petit garçon dormant paisiblement dans les replis, Sirius comptait les taches décolorées sur le plafond d'un air absent. Mais quand elles commencèrent à danser sur les murs sombres, il commença à se demander si elles étaient sur la peinture ou dans ses yeux.

Sirius cligna des yeux pour chasser la lassitude de son regard, gardant sa main immobile pour ne pas risquer de déranger l'enfant.

Il commençait à s'habituer à la chambre noire. La couleur noire ne lui rappelait plus sa cellule d'Azkaban. La dernière fois qu'il y avait pensé remontait à plus d'une semaine. Il s'était tellement fait de souci pour Harry...

Sirius cligna des yeux de nouveau, mais ses paupières refusèrent de s'ouvrir à nouveau. Il se força à les ouvrir, la chambre flottant dans son champ de vision comme à travers de l'eau et ses veines bourdonnant de manière lancinante dans sa tête.

Il frotta ses yeux, oubliant de rester immobile. Ses mains étaient moites, et Sirius gémit intérieurement. Tomber malade était la dernière chose dont il avait besoin, avec un enfant physiquement et mentalement affaiblis dans les bras. Il savait qu'il devrait se reposer, mais il ne pouvait pas. Et si Harry avait un autre cauchemar? Il fallait être là pour le rassurer, lui dire que tout allait bien, qu'il serait sauf, que tout irait mieux...

Distraitement, Sirius berça l'enfant emmitouflé dans ses bras d'avant en arrière, caressant légèrement les cheveux indisciplinés du garçon.

Il ne se s'était jamais sentit plus abattu de sa vie. Il revivait la mort de James et de Lily, tout recommençait, sauf que c'était leur fils qui se trouvait mourant. Un petit de six ans, piégé, perdu, s'effaçait lentement dans une coquille de malheur. Il était sortit si profondément marqué, terrorisé et brimé de ces expériences que Sirius se demandait s'il pourrait jamais mener une vie normale.

_Et Harry n'avait pas confiance en lui ..._

Il devrait rendre Harry à Remus, à Poudlard, le laisser en paix là où il pouvait être soigné sans crainte. Harry avait confiance en Remus, n'est-ce pas? Il se souvenait de l'enfant parlant de Rémus à Padfoot. Sirius pouvait faire en sorte que Harry ait une bonne maison, il pourrait s'assurer que l'enfant serait heureux. Il pouvait tout expliquer à Remus, et même s'il était renvoyé à Azkaban, il aurait trouvé un semblant de paix. Il avait l'impression de laisser tomber, d'abandonner son filleul.

Sirius réarrangea les couvertures, et borda l'enfant douillettement dans les pans. Harry avait sombré dans un sommeil proche de l'inconscience, les yeux paisiblement fermés. Mais Sirius ne pouvait se résoudre à se déplacer.

Le visage de Harry se tordit dans une petite grimace, se blottissant de lui-même plus profondément contre les plis de la chemise de Sirius.

/ /

_Le vent d'automne soufflait les feuilles brunies en tas flous._ _Harry regarda le ciel nuageux, aveugle aux gens qui passaient._ _Ils ne pouvaient pas le voir, de toute façon._ _Une dame dans un pardessus passa juste à travers lui, son corps ondulant comme une vague._ _Son manteau fondit contre ses bras, et se retira sur l'autre côté comme s'il n'était qu'une forme d'eau claire a peine solide, ne laissant derrière lui que l'odeur persistante de parfum._ _Harry resta tranquille, regardant juste les feuilles au dessus de sa tête._

_Un autre rêve._

_Les rêves ne le dérangeaient pas._ _Les gens ne le reconnaissaient pas, et il préférait ça._ _S'il le pouvait, il aurait choisi de passer sa vie dans les rêves._

_Des mains invisibles le guidèrent._ _Harry les suivi, comme il avait toujours suivi son instinct, se frayant son chemin à travers la rue bondée d'un après-midi de Londres._ _Une lueur l'attira du coin de l'œil, et Harry se retourna._

_Un petit homme aux cheveux filasse fin avec une petite bedaine se tenait debout au milieu du trottoir, ses petits yeux noirs larmoyants de terreur._ _Sa main droite saisit un morceau de bois, son corps entier trembla._ _Harry resta calme à sa vue, frissonnant intérieurement. Il y avait en cet homme quelque chose qui provoquait des frissons dans son estomac._

_Un autre homme s'approcha rapidement l'œil de Harry s'écarquillèrent._ _La peau pâle, les yeux bleus et les cheveux noirs, bien plus courts et bien coupés, la silhouette longiligne ..._

L'inconnu ...

_L'inconnu eut un regard meurtrier, ses yeux jetaient un feu furieux qu'il n'avait même jamais vu chez l'oncle Vernon. Son visage était livide, mais rempli d'une horreur telle qu'il fit couiner l'homme grassouillet de terreur._ _En deux enjambées, Sirius l'avait attrapé par le col et le secouait violemment._

_«Salaud!" siffla-t-il, s'étouffant de mépris._ _«Sale traître ..."_

_Harry hésita en voyant la fureur rayonnant de l'inconnu._

_"Si ... Sirius!_ _Je ... Je ne sais pas de quoi tu parles! "L'homme gémit, ses mains cherchant à desserrer la poigne de l'autre._

Sirius? Sirius Black? Cet homme que Remus avait déclaré mauvais...

_Harry pâlit._

_Sirius l'arrêta en resserrant ses doigts, son autre main soulevant une baguette vers son visage paniqué._ _"Tais-toi!_ _Ne fait pas l'idiot avec moi._ _Tu sais exactement de quoi je te parle! "_

_Peter couina encore, se tordant pout tenter de se dégager, en vain._ _Les gens les ignoraient, courant sur la rue dans l'espoir de rentrer à la maison avant le pic de circulation de l'après-midi._

_«Je t'ai fais confiance, Peter," Sirius grogna, ses yeux bleus tournant à un gris inquiétant. "J'ai dit à James de te faire confiance."_

_«Je ne sais pas ce que tu parles!" S'écria Peter, son visage déchiré lamentablement par la peur._

_"Tu les as trahis à Voldemort!" Sirius siffla de nouveau._

_Peter se convulsa visiblement à ce nom. «Je ... je ...»_

_Sirius l'étrangla avec une nouvelle vigueur, l'étincelle dans les yeux devenant presque folle de rage. "Je n'aurais jamais du te faire confiance, je n'aurais jamais du dire à James de te faire confiance._ _Tu mérites de mourir pour ce que tu as fait!"_

_Cela sembla ébranler Peter hors de son hébétude et de sa peur._ _Sa main glissa vers sa poche arrière, mais Sirius était trop occupé pour le voir._ _A son subit mouvement de bras, Sirius recula de surprise et lâcha son col, abasourdi._ _Un mince filet de sang suintait le long de sa manche d'une profonde blessure à l'épaule. Peter fit quelques pas chancelants, tenant un couteau ensanglanté dans ses mains._

_Sirius sortit de sa surprise était méconnaissable de fureur. "Tu ..."_

_Pierre jeta avec un grand sanglot, "James et Lily !!!», Il criait d'un ton accusateur à la rue bondée._ _"Sirius, comment as-tu pu?"_

_Et le rêve explosa en éclats de lumière._ _Les visages des piétons choqués se brisèrent comme du verre, s'étalant autour de l'enfant en morceaux dentelés, laissant des taches noires dans leur sillage._ _Harry se réveilla en sursaut._

\ \

Remus marchait impatiemment le long du trottoir sur le côté extérieur du parc. Harry disparu, il n'y avait vraiment aucune raison de rester, il voulait partir de Little Whinging. Mais Dumbledore avait insisté sur le fait qu'il devrait demeurer là pour des raisons qu'il ne comprenait pas. Remus se retrouva errant dans les rues posant en question chaque passant, à chaque chauffeurs de bus et chauffeurs de taxi qu'il pouvait trouver, en espérant, de quelque sorte, qu'il serait en mesure de trouver quelque indices de l'endroit où l'enfant avait pu se rendre.

Mais les chances de retrouver Harry en vie étaient si minces. Sirius avait probablement tué l'enfant au moment où il quittait les Dursley. Et même s'il ne l'avait pas fait, qui sait ce qu'il aurait avait fait d'autre.

Mais une autre part de lui chuchotait désespérément qu'il n'en était rien. Sirius avait été là pendant une semaine et n'avais jamais touché à un cheveu de la tête de ce garçon. Cela n'avais pas beaucoup de sens pour un détenu de s'évader de prison, ayant déjà tué et d'hésiter avec un enfant. Par la façon dont il était décrit par Dudley, Sirius semblait apprécier Harry, faisait-il seulement semblant?

Mais ce n'était pas comme l'homme bouillant et impatient qu'il connaissait. Tout cela était si confus. Sirius l'avait sauvé des Dursley quand ils l'avaient maltraité. Il avait pris des vêtements à Harry et une trousse de premiers secours. Peut-être les projets de Sirius n'étaient pas si noirs que cela, mais c'est là un fol espoir. Qui savait de quoi l'homme qui avait trompé tout le monde autour de lui était capable d'imaginer? Il avait peut-être tout manigancé à dessein.

Une pensée le hantait depuis qu'Arabella l'avait exprimée. Il savait que personne n'y croyait, mais elle était toujours là, tapie dans l'ombre.

_Et si Sirius tentait de convertir Harry aux préceptes de Voldemort?_ _Et si il tentait de corrompre l'enfant, de le tirer vers les ténèbres?_

Remus frissonna. Il s'efforça de la rejeter comme une chose impossible, mais il n'y avait pas d'autre explication pour les agissements de Sirius.

Si ces moldus n'avaient pas été si idiots ...

_Les Dursley ..._ Remus grinçant des dents. La famille avait été si terrifié d'une punition qu'ils avaient fait leurs bagages et déménagé à Londres pour un mois. Mais c'était après que Remus les ait poussés à raconter tous les détails de l'éducation de Harry. Remus ralentit le pas, s'assit lourdement sur un banc du parc. Il enfouit son visage dans ses mains se sentant comme si quelqu'un injectait de l'argent dans ses veines. Harry était si jeune, si innocent, comment pourrait-il ...?

Il aurait du porter plainte ... fait en sorte qu'ils aient payé pour leurs crimes.

_Maudits soient ces moldus ..._

_Maudit sois-tu Sirius, où diable t'es-tu caché?_ _Si tu blesses Harry, je ..._

Remus se leva par à-coups. Il ne pouvait pas rester assis, il fallait qu'il fasse quelque chose. Toutes les recherches envoyées par Dumbledore n'avaient abouti à rien, mais le proviseur avait été sévèrement entravé par les rétissances du ministre et son manque de volonté d'agir. Il devait les aider, trouver Harry. D'une manière, de n'importe quelle manière, mais il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas rester assis et attendre.

Remus s'approcha d'un taxi négligemment garé au bord du trottoir, le conducteur a appuyé contre la porte ouverte à buvant d'une tasse fumante. Il leva les yeux quand il remarqua l'autre homme.

"Je suis désolé monsieur, la voiture est tombée en panne. J'attend toujours le camion de remorquage," dit l'homme, la voix étouffée par sa tasse. "Je suis désolé, monsieur."

Remus acquiesça distraitement, sans vraiment écouter. Il était bizarrement détaché depuis que Harry avait disparu il y avait de cela quatre jours ; il resta les yeux fixés au loin et se demanda si le fils de son meilleur ami était mort ou vivant. Il aurait dû lui dire mais Harry était si jeune. Il aurait dû lui dire la vérité à propos de Sirius, au moins il aurait été préparé. Mais maintenant, à quel point il avait-il manqué à la mémoire de James?

Remus soupira intérieurement, maudissant sa manie de survivre malgré tout ce qui était survenu. La morsure du loup, la mort de James et de Lily, la trahison de Sirius, la mort de Peter, et maintenant peut-être Harry. Pourquoi était-il toujours celui qui restait en arrière? Avait-il été maudit dans une vie antérieure?

Une petite brise taquina ses sens aiguisés. Remus se raidit, toutes ses pensées s'évanouissant au moment où il dépassait la porte ouverte du taxi. L'air dans la voiture était vicié, les odeurs persistant pendant des jours dans le compartiment des passagers. Un mélange de fumée, d'un parfum, de chat ou de chien et d'un quelqu'un. Mais au-dessus du reste: la saveur douce-amère du sang. Remus s'étrangla.

"Un problème, monsieur?" Demanda l'homme avec détachement, ne se souciant pas vraiment de sa réponse.

"Avez-vous vu un homme et un garçon, il y a quatre jours? » Remus demanda à la hâte.

L'homme regarda avec étonnement. "J'ai vu beaucoup d'hommes et de garçons depuis quatre jours ..."

«Un homme aux cheveux noirs, grand ... il portait probablement des vêtements étranges. Ses cheveux sont un peu long et il a des yeux bleu pâle, dans la vingtaine. Le garçon a des cheveux très ébouriffés et des lunettes, les yeux verts très lumineux. Il a une petite cicatrice sur le front, il porte des vêtements usés et trop grands. Il a six ans, mais paraît plus jeune. ... Il était probablement un peu blessé ", poursuivi Remus, son regard ne quittant jamais le visage du chauffeur.

Il y eut un long silence et Remus retint son souffle. Il était sûr qu'il allait étouffer si le conducteur ne parlait pas tout de suite.

L'homme plissa le front. "Oh, vous les connaissez?"

Remus se redressa. «Vous les avez vu?" demanda-t-il désespérément.

Le chauffeur hocha lentement la tête. "Ouais, c'était une nuit. L'homme est arrivé avec le garçon, il était très ému et bouleversé ... Il ne savait même pas où il voulait aller. Il avait ces vêtements très grands qui ne semblaient pas lui appartenir ... Il portait cette chose qui ressemblait à un gros paquet de tissus ou quelque chose ... j'ai mis du temps à réaliser que c'était un gamin ... J'ai même eu l'impression qu'il était mort à première vue... "

*

* * *

Ohoho...a tout de suite....pour la suite (haha)


	17. A propose de la confiance

Disc: Rien à moi sauf la traduction, l'histoire est à neutral, le reste à JKR

* * *

**

**

**Western Stars**

par neutral

Chapitre dix-sept – à propos de l'apprentissage de la confiance

La main de Remus tremblait quand il jeta la pincée de poudre verte dans la cheminée. Encore essoufflé de sa course vers la maison d'Arabella, sa voix fut rauque quand il appela au travers de la flamme.

Dumbledore semblait avoir senti sa détresse, il apparut presque instantanément, les lignes sur son visage plus profondes et les anneaux autour de ses yeux très sombres. Ses yeux bleus étaient las et fatigués quand ils se posèrent sur son ancien élève.

Il était difficile pour le Directeur, avec le ministre plus dans le déni que jamais, de retrouver le jeune garçon et de gérer une école en même temps. A la nouvelle de la disparition de Harry, Fudge était devenu encore plus désespéré.

Effrayé que le silence observé à propos de l'évasion de Sirius Black aurait un retentissement regrettable pour lui et qu'on le condamne d'avoir omis de protéger le Garçon-qui-a-survécu, il avait couvert la nouvelle avec un couche de secret supplémentaire. Quand cela avait menacé de craquer, il avait cherché à placer toute la responsabilité sur les Dursley, avait fabriqué une histoire où ils étaient coupable d'avoir assassiné Harry et retournait contre Dumbledore, reponsable d'avoir confié le garçon aux moldus (Rémus pensait que les Dursley l'avaient bien mérité mais il n'était pas nécessaire d'incriminer autant Dumbledore (1)). Seule la crainte que Dumbledore ne l'expose à propos de l'évasion de Black le fit se retenir d'arrêter le vieux sorcier.

Remus poussa un profond soupir, les mots étaient prêts à éclater dans un flot de paroles que la frustration et l'amertume de ces derniers jours avaient fait fermenter. «Je sais où ils sont ... Sirius a pris un taxi il y a quatre jours ... il avait Harry avec lui ..."

Dumbledore se détendit, les yeux illuminé d'un soulagement contenu. «Où sont-ils? »

«Trente miles au nord-ouest d'ici, dans une petite banlieue. Il m'a dessiné une carte, mais dit qu'il ne pouvait pas se rappeler l'emplacement exact," dit Remus, encore plus pâle que d'habitude. "Il y a une zone d'environ cinq miles où ils pourraient être, je pense que ça pourrait me prendre trois à cinq jours pour les retrouver, à moins que Sirius n'ai déjà déménagé..." sa voix s'éteignit et il repoussa ses cheveux avec lassitude.

"Comment est Harry? » demanda Dumbledore avec urgence.

Remus eut un frisson, oubliant sa chaise, s'asseyant sur le sol. «Je ne sais pas ... Je ne sais pas. Cet homme était assez vague. "

Dumbledore fronça les sourcils, pensif, les yeux flous. «Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit à propos de Sirius? »

Remus secoua la tête. "Sirius essayait d'aider Harry."

Au lieu de paraître surpris ou confus, Dumbledore devint plus sérieux que jamais. Un air distant et sombre transforma son entière physionomie comme une cape. Remus ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se demander si Dumbledore l'avait déjà suspecté, ou même s'y attendait. Mais quelles que soient les spéculations du directeur, il les gardait pour lui.

«Vraiment? » Dumbledore demanda doucement.

"L'homme dit qu'il n'a pas fait attention, mais Sirius avait une trousse de premiers secours et tenait de panser son poignet. Il a dit que Sirius avait l'air vraiment bouleversé et très inquiet ", Remus se perdaient, les yeux à terre et l'air hébété. "L'homme a pensé que Sirius était le père de Harry."

Un calme étouffant emplit l'espace alors les deux hommes demeuraient assis, perdus dans leurs pensées, oubliant chacun la présence de l'autre.

"Il est si jeune ..." Remus chuchota.

Dumbledore laissa tomber sa tête, ses yeux bleus presque gris à cause de l'obscurité qui les remplissait. "Il l'est. Il est trop jeune pour soutenir ce genre de mauvais traitements régulièrement. L'état de Harry pourrait être beaucoup plus grave que ce que nous redoutons. Il y a seulement deux mois, il était dangereusement près d'attraper une pneumonie après avoir été malade de la grippe pendant plus de deux semaines. Pour un enfant de six ans, un garçon sous-alimenté, il faut du temps pour récupérer totalement. S'il a attrapé une autre maladie dans ce court laps de temps, les répercussions pourraient être assez graves ».

Remus déglutit, la gorge serrée à l'étouffer. "Alors ... la vie de Harry est entièrement entre les mains de Sirius, n'est-ce pas?" Lui dit-il, sentant un horreur froide comme de la glace se former dans son estomac.

Dumbledore soupira, se détournant. «Oui, c'est exact."

"Et il pourrait manipuler Harry contre nous ... ou s'être complètement débarrassé de lui, » Remus chuchota d'une voix rauque.

Dumbledore ne dit rien, mais une autre ombre passa sur son visage. "Nous ne devrions pas sauter à ces conclusions tout de suite, » dit-il.

Remus était trop préoccupé pour remarquer le regard bienveillant du directeur. Une part de lui se remémorait encore la trahison amère de son meilleur ami mais priait intérieurement que Sirius ait eu un faible pour le fils de James. Il serait soulagé et assez reconnaissant pour embrasser le traître, s'il trouvait Harry assez bien traité. L'autre partie de lui était encore trop logique, se demandant pourquoi l'assassin de Lily et James s'arrêterait net pour le meurtre de leur fils. Ça n'avait pas de sens.

«Ca ne fait aucun sens», Remus dit soudain. "La seule explication à cela est que Sirius veut utiliser Harry comme un arme pour les idéaux de Voldemort ..."

«Non, nous ne pouvons pas encore conclure, Remus. Il y a plus à la situation que ce qui nous saute aux yeux», murmura Dumbledore. "Il faut agir avec discrétion. Je sais que vous avez de nombreuses implications affectives, mais s'il vous plaît ne faites rien d'irréparable ; si vous les trouvez, amenez-les à Poudlard immédiatement. "

* * *

Harry était raide, la colère ardente du rêve flottait encore dans son esprit. Il ferma ses yeux très serrés, essayant de bloquer la lumière.

Cet homme, l'étranger qui s'occupait de lui était Sirius Black. Il avait été faussement accusé par un meurtrier depuis le début! Harry frémit à cette seule pensée.

Mais ... il pouvait toujours se tromper.

Sirius semblait se soucier de lui. Il se pliait en quatre pour l'aider, pour s'assurer qu'il se rétablissait et qu'il était confortable. Il avait même appelé un médecin pour lui bander ses blessures, était resté assis près de son lit toute la nuit quand il s'était senti si malade. Il était pâle d'inquiétude quand Harry vomissait chacun de ses repas durant les premiers jours et semblait maigrir encore plus vite que lui. Parfois, Harry se demandait si Sirius souhaitait que ses blessures lui ait été infligées à lui pour épargner à Harry d'être si mal.

Comment pourrait-il être mauvais s'il était si bon?

_/ / «Je t'ai fait confiance, Peter._ _J'ai dit à James à de te faire confiance. '\ \_

Harry s'était calmé.

_/ / «Tu les a vendus à Voldemort! '\ \_

Ce nom était comme de la glace dans son estomac, et faisait piquer sa peau. Etait-ce ...?

Harry étouffa ces voix, niché profondément dans les couvertures chaudes. Son corps était engourdi et lourd, mais son côté le piquait seulement légèrement quand il bougeait. C'est alors qu'il remarqua sa position inclinée, comme si quelqu'un le tenait assis. Il était appuyé contre quelque chose de rigide et osseux, mais rassurant.

Une main caressait doucement ses cheveux, un geste étranger qui fit sursauter Harry et ouvrir lentement ses yeux. La personne à côté de lui s'immobilisa immédiatement, attendant qu'il se calme. Harry nota la chemise froissée contre sa joue, les couvertures emmêlée en un petit cocon et le visage flou visiblement nerveux de l'inconnu qui avait les yeux fixés sur lui.

Le contraste entre lui et l'homme dans ce rêve était déroutant. Pendant un long moment, Harry l'observa juste, incertain de ce qu'il fallait penser. Délicatement, presque avec peur, l'homme posa de nouveau sa main sur les cheveux de l'enfant et quand Harry ne broncha pas ou ne montra pas de frayeur, il repoussa quelques mèches de son front. Le mouvement de Sirius tira le col de sa chemise surdimensionnée de son épaule et, pendant un bref instant, Harry aperçut une ligne mince et décoloré gravée entre son cou et la clavicule.

Harry se raidit, et Sirius arrêta immédiatement son geste.

"C'est ..." Harry ne réalisa même pas qu'il avait déplacé sa main jusqu'à ce qu'elle se pose sur la chair marquée. «Cet homme avec le couteau vous l'a faite. Il ... "

Mais au moment où Harry posa ses doigts sur la cicatrice, des hurlements hauts perchés résonnèrent dans son esprit. Harry fut secoué, comme s'il avait reçu une décharge. Sirius était tellement silencieux qu'il pouvait entendre sa respiration siffler dans sa poitrine. «Qu'est-ce ...?" Il demanda finalement d'un ton étouffé.

«Cet homme était méchant," Harry murmura en frissonnant.

Sirius se gela. Il était si grave que Harry voulait retirer ses mots. "Qui était le méchant?" demanda-t-il doucement.

Harry s'arrêta, essayant de se remémorer le nom. Etait-ce Peter ou Wormtail? Il ne pouvait pas se souvenir. Il tourna son attention des pleurnicheries, homme aux yeux globuleux, et regarda avec curiosité. "Vous êtes Sirius."

Sirius pâlit dramatiquement à ces mots, la confusion presque audible dans son esprit. Il semblait être déchiré entre l'admettre et le nier en même temps. Ses épaules se courbèrent défaites. Le bras sur les épaules de Harry se serra douloureusement, presque comme s'il avait peur de l'enfant fuirait de terreur.

«Je ne sais pas ce que Remus t'as dit mais je te jure, je n'ai tué personne," chuchota-t-il. Il frotta ses yeux durement, la main tremblante de fatigue. «Tu dois me croire, Harry. Je n'ai tué personne. J'étais ... »Il s'arrêta brusquement, indécis encore.

Harry cligna des yeux, perplexe face à son malaise. Personne n'avais jamais réagi comme ça envers lui, l'homme semblait tellement inquiet de l'effrayer. Sa main tremblait violemment sur l'épaule de Harry, si tendue que c'était douloureux. Il pencha la tête, pour examiner l'expression de Sirius avec étonnement. Cela ne sembla pas déranger Sirius qui laissa tomber sa tête contre le canapé.

«Je n'ai tué personne.» répéta Sirius, la voix tendue, comme s'il se rappelait un souvenir lointain. Il semblait dangereusement près de se briser complètement. «Je n'ai tué personne. Vraiment. "

"Vous étiez dans la rue. Il y avait un homme aux yeux noirs ... vous étiez en colère ... vous vouliez le tuer, "Harry chuchota doucement, louchant en se remémorant les détails du rêve. "Il vous a donné cette cicatrice."

*

* * *

Tadatatsiiiiin!!!!!!Review!

(1) Moi je trouve que Dumbledore a pas mal de comptes à rendre mais Rémus pense ce qu'il veut.


	18. A propos d'aveux et d'explications

Disc: Rienàmoiàpartlatraduction. L'histoireappartientàneutral. LeresteestàJKR.

* * *

**

**

**Of Western Stars**

par neutral

Chapitre dix-huit – à propos d'aveux et d'explications

Ces mots envoyèrent une secousse dans le dos de Sirius, comme si du feu avait coulé sur sa peau. Il fit presque tomber Harry au sol en sautant sur ses pieds, complètement aveuglé, la vision de la rue couverte de corps encore fraiche dans sa mémoire.

_Un tas de cendres fumantes au-dessus d'un égout, le visage brûlé d'une jeune fille, et les flammes léchant le béton noirci ..._

Sirius recula, trébuchant lorsque la chambre revint dans son cadre de vision. Il a se laissa glisser lourdement à genoux à côté de l'enfant, la fatigue accumulée durant la dernière semaine s'écrasant sur lui en une vague irrésistible. C'est à peine s'il remarqua la faiblesse de ses membres, la sensation de sable dans ses yeux, seul les paroles de Harry résonnaient dans son esprit.

_Harry connaissait son nom ... savait ce qui s'était passé ... pensait qu'il était le traître ... le détestait ..._

Sirius ne pensa même pas à se demander comment l'enfant le savait. Tout ce qu'il pouvait penser était à quel point il venait de le perdre. Il l'avait perdu, il l'avait perdu complètement. Comment pourrait-il tout expliquer, à un enfant âgé de six ans? Comment pourrait-il expliquer que les propres parents de Harry avaient été trahis par l'un de leurs meilleurs amis parce qu'il les avait placés dans cette position? Il ne savait pas par où commencer, il ne voulait pas commencer. Harry le croirait-il, s'il le faisait ?

_C'en était trop._ _Il ne pouvait pas en supporter plus._

Quelque chose en lui se brisa. C'était comme si un barrage avait éclaté ou s'était fissuré l'intérieur de lui, et les cinq années de colère, de frustration et d'amertume se déversèrent en un véritable torrent. Ses épaules tremblaient de façon incontrôlable, l'espoir que Harry lui ferait jamais confiance lui glissait entre les doigts. Sirius enfouit son visage dans ses mains, s'étranglant sur chose qui tenait du halètement étrangle et des larmes.

Il ne su pas combien de temps il resta assis là, à côté de l'enfant qu'il avait peur d'approcher, mais qu'il hésitait à quitter. Il n'était même conscient du cadre saillant du lit pointant contre son dos.

Il y eut un très léger contact sur son bras. Sirius releva la tête lentement et quand il vit les clairs yeux d'émeraude de Harry qui le regardaient, il se calma, ne sachant pas quoi dire. L'enfant le regarda avec méfiance et incertitude, mais aussi avec un air bizarrement préoccupé.

«Ne soyez pas triste," chuchota Harry avec crainte, ses grands yeux inquiet fixés sur lui. «Je ne voulais pas vous rendre triste."

Il du le regarder en état de choc un assez long moment, mais il ne s'en rendait pas compte. En un instant, Sirius enveloppa l'enfant dans une étreinte étouffante. L'enfant se transforma en une planche rigide entre ses bras, mais il ne broncha pas et n'essaya pas de se retirer de là. Sirius ne pensa même pas à combien Harry pourrait avoir peur de se trouver en présence d'un meurtrier présumé. Il embrassa l'enfant étroitement, persuadé qu'il ne pourrait jamais lâcher prise.

"Ce n'est pas moi, Harry," dit Sirius presque désespérément, sa voix sourde contre les cheveux indisciplinés de l'enfant. «Je n'ai pas tué ces Moldus. Je ... Je ne peux pas te dire les détails, mais ce n'était pas moi. Je n'étais pas le gardien du secret. Je ne l'étais pas. "

«Je sais ..."

Ces mots le prirent complètement par surprise. Il essaya de comprendre l'expression de Harry, mais il semblait si confus qu'il n'y parvint pas.

"Ah... A bon?" demanda Sirius, surpris et soulagé à la fois.

Harry acquiesça légèrement. "J'ai confiance en vous. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais c'est comme ça. Vous me rappelez… je... je ne sais pas ..." il mordit ses lèvres; ses pensées et ses émotions le laissant visiblement perplexe.

Sirius a glissa au sol de nouveau, appuyant son menton sur la tête de l'enfant, plus soulagé et joyeux qu'il ne l'avait jamais été. Le manque de sommeil devait le rattraper, il était beaucoup plus impulsif que d'habitude, ses débordements d'émotions n'avaient aucun sens ou logique. Il ne pouvait toujours pas m'empêcher de sentir un poids énorme se soulever de ses épaules et une envie absurde de rire.

"Pourquoi?" demanda Harry tout à coup, l'air véritablement confus.

Sirius se détacha, un léger sourire sur les lèvres tandis qu'il repoussait quelques mèches de cheveux de ses yeux. «Que veux-tu dire? »

Harry mordit ses lèvres à nouveau, tordant un pan de la couverture entre ses doigts. «Pourquoi ... pourquoi est-ce que vous m'aider? Pourquoi vous faites attention à moi? "

Sirius faibli. Harry n'avait jamais eu une personne qui le soignait ou montrait de l'affection pour lui. Il devait être tout étourdi, Sirius déglutit difficilement. Il détourna son regard, incapable de croiser le regard inquisiteur de Harry et prit la main largement bandée de l'enfant avec soin dans la sienne. Comment pourrait-il expliquer?

«Je te connaissais quand tu étais petit, tu sais, dit-il lentement, en pressant doucement la main de l'enfant. «Je rendais visite tout les mercredis et vendredis; mon travail ne me permettait plus de temps libre. Je me souviens d'avoir fait irruption un jour dans votre maison à Godric's Hollow, de te voir ramper autour de la maison avec ton père faisant l'andouille avec des bouteilles de lait et de ta mère essayant de faire la cuisine. Je crois que c'était encore plus le bazar quand j'étais là.

Les yeux d'émeraude de Harry étaient larges, presque méconnaissable. Mais Sirius était trop perdu dans ses souvenirs pour le voir.

«Tu étais vraiment un très gentil petit garçon. Tu as appris à parler à neuf mois et après ça, impossible de t'arrêter, "Sirius sourit tristement ce souvenir. «Ton premier mot était papa, que tu l'as dit à la mauvaise personne. Ton père en a fait une rupture d'anévrisme… et m'a donné deux yeux au beurre noir. Mais tu as continué à m'appeler comme ça de toute façon, si je ne te connaissais pas mieux, j'aurais pu croire que tu essayais délibérément de me faire avoir des ennuis. "

Sirius soupira, se renversant sur la chaise. Les choses semblaient parfaites alors, même avec Voldemort suivant leurs moindres gestes.

_Il a tellement changé,_ Sirius ne pouvais s'empêcher de remarquer, comme il regardait Harry maigre et raide contre son bras. L'enfant semblait digérer lentement ses mots, les yeux assombri par un tumulte d'égarement, de confusion, de peur.

«Nous nous sommes rencontré avant?" Demanda Harry avec espoir et nerveux en même temps.

«Ton père était mon meilleur ami», murmura Sirius lentement.

Les yeux de Harry s'éclairèrent: «Vous les connaissiez.

Sirius hocha la tête. "Ils étaient ... les personnes les plus remarquables, les amis les plus fidèles dont on pouvait rêver..." Sirius s'éteignit. Il voulait désespérément tout dire à Harry à propos de James et Lily mais maintenant qu'il en avait finalement la chance, il se trouvait incapable de continuer. Ces souvenirs remuaient trop de douleur et de culpabilité et Sirius n'était pas sûr de pouvoir même mettre des mots sur ses souvenirs. Il regarda Harry en s'excusant. «Ils ont fait de moi ton parrain mais j'ai fait un travail horrible."

Mais Harry ne sembla pas entendre sa voix au delà de ce mot. "Parrain?" Harry répéta, les yeux brillants à nouveau.

Sirius hocha la tête d'un air coupable. «Je suis désolé, Harry."

_De ne pas avoir été là quand tu avais besoin de moi._ _Pour t'avoir laissé avec des gens qui ne t'ont jamais aimé._ _De t'ôter ta seule chance de bonheur._

Mais ces mots se prirent dans sa gorge et Sirius ne put que rester muet. Harry le regarda, les yeux emplis d'un mélange d'émotions illisible. Mais lentement, un petit sourire timide éclata sur son visage.

* * *

**

Remus inspecta l'hotel un peu délabré et l'enseigne en néon clignotante.

_Doublecross Inn,_ disait-elle.

Les fenêtres étaient légèrement assombries avec une buée épaisse de smog provenant de la ville voisineet presque toutes les chambres étaient désertes. C'était le plus proche hôtel dans la zone où le conducteur pouvait éventuellement les avoir déposés, bien que cela lui pris plus de seize heures pour le découvrir. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup d'endroits qui pourraient héberger des voyageurs, les bâtiments voisins étaient tellement épars qu'il ne pouvait se décider à transplaner pour réduire le temps de transport.

Serait-ce possible qu'ils soient là? Si Sirius avait voulu simplement disparaître sous terre avec l'enfant, ce serait l'endroit parfait pour commencer. Et si ils avaient déjà disparus? Remus pâlit à l'idée.

Il poussa la porte qui grinça lentement, entra dans une salle avec un lustre étincelant et une épaisse moquette. Les différences entre l'intérieur et l'extérieur étaient alarmantes. Les colonnes de marbre soigneusement nettoyées et les miroirs en verre brillaient. Les gonds rouillés alertèrent une réceptionniste ensommeillée. Elle le regarda avec irritation.

«Qu'est-ce que c'est?" dit-elle.

Remus se racla la gorge, se demandant pourquoi ils n'avaient pas embauché une dame aussi engageante que l'intérieur de l'hôtel. "Excusez-moi, je suis à la recherche d'un ..." il hésita, se creusant le cerveau pour un mensonge approprié. «Ami à moi. Il devrait être ici. Avez-vous vu un homme et un petit garçon récemment? "

Les yeux de la dame se rétrécirent dangereusement et Remus instantanément réalisé que ce n'était pas la bonne chose à dire. Quant à savoir pourquoi, il n'en avait aucune idée.

«Non! Je n'ai pas vu d'hommes et d'enfants ici! ", Elle sursauta de colère. "Je n'en ai pas vu un seul!"

Sa réaction fut si brusque que Rémus hésita. Elle savait quelque chose, c'était évident. Elle était suspecte; que pouvait-elle savoir à leur sujet et pourquoi tentait-elle de protéger Sirius? Ou peut-être ce traître avait-il essayé d'utiliser une partie de son charme et avait planté des mensonges dans sa tête?

«Alors, dans ce cas, est-il possible que j'ai une chambre pour la nuit? J'ai voyagé toute la journée," dit Remus avec un sourire poli.

La dame se renfrogna profondément. "Il n'y a pas d'homme et de garçon ici, alors pourquoi rester? Allez ailleurs! "

"Martha!" Une autre voix perçante fusa d'une pièce derrière elle.

Une autre femme plus âgée avec un tablier gras apparu à l'entrée, les mains pleines de victuailles. La cuisinière, décida Remus, mais à l'autorité avec laquelle elle s'adressait à la réceptionniste, elle était probablement beaucoup plus que cela. Elle avait les cheveux tirés serrés dans un petit chignon et des yeux le fixèrent dans un froncement de sourcil sévère, elle rappela étrangement à Remus son ancien professeur de Métamorphose.

La cuisinière lança un regard furieux à Martha, mettant les deux sacs sur une chaise près de la porte. "Marthe, ce n'est pas une façon de traiter un client! Nous sommes un hôtel. "

Martha s'assombrit encore plus mais, heureusement, ne dit rien. Elle se détourna, en ignorant délibérément les deux autres. Remus essaya d'être aussi discret que possible et tint sa langue.

La vieille femme se tourna vers lui, le visage transformé en un sourire accueillant. «Je suis désolé, monsieur. Vous disiez quelque chose à propos d'une chambre?

«Oui, juste un lit. Je ne suis pas sûr combien de temps je vais rester.» dit Remus.

La femme acquiesça: «Oui, bien sûr. Suivez-moi. Je suis désolée pour Marthe. Ma petite sœur n'est pas vraiment douée pour ce genre de travail." Soupira-t-elle avec résignation une fois hors de portée de voix.

_Elle n'est pas du tout comme Mc Gonagall. Elle est trop extravertie et avenante._

Mais il avait de la chance de trouver une personne bavarde, réalisa Remus avec un certain degré de soulagement. Cette dame semblait beaucoup plus communicative que la réceptionniste. S'il s'y prenait bien, il pourrait découvrir quelque chose d'utile.

« Vous maintenez cet hôtel seules?" Demanda Remus, feignant l'intérêt et de sentant un peu coupable en même temps.

"Oui. Nos parents nous ont laissé cet endroit et nous n'avons pas beaucoup d'argent pour restaurer le bâtiment. Le deuxième étage est complètement abandonné, » la dame secoua la tête en souriant doucement." Nous avons essayé de vendre ce lieu de nombreuses fois mais nous n'avons jamais pu mener ce projet à terme. "

"C'est un endroit agréable», Remus disait gentiment: «L'intérieur compense tout cela."

«Eh bien, l'intérieur est plus facile à entretenir que l'extérieur."

"Il n'y a pas beaucoup de clients alors?" Remus s'étonna faussement, priant intérieurement pour un indice quelconque. Cela lui demandait toute sa patience et son self-contrôle de ne pas lui poser directement la question.

_S'il vous plaît ... Faites que Sirius soit ici ... s'il vous plaît, s'il vous plaît, s'il vous plaît ... faites que Harry aille bien ..._

«Non, pas particulièrement, » murmura la dame. "Mais une fois de temps en temps, nous avons un client qui s'est perdu".

«Je vois,» dit Remus avec sympathie. Il parcourut son esprit à la recherche d'une autre phrase en apparence innocente qui pourrait ramener quelques informations. Il avait l'habitude d'être un maître en la matière avec James. Mais il y avait si longtemps. Sirius était meilleur quand il s'agissait de charmer les dames ...

Remus soupira doucement.

La dame l'interpréta de travers. Elle le regarda avec un sourire en tirant sur ses lèvres. «Vous devez comprendre ce sentiment-là. Ce mois-ci, nous n'avons eu que deux clients. Un en fait, car ils ne louaient qu'une chambre.

"Vraiment?" Remus pouvait à peine maintenir sa voix nonchalante et détachée. Sa main tremblait et il la fourra dans sa poche pour le cacher. "Une seule chambre? »

«Oui, depuis juste un peu plus d'une semaine. Ils sont toujours là en réalité. Trois clients en deux semaines. Suppose que c'est notre mois chanceux?

Mais tous ces mots glissèrent sur Remus sans s'inscrire dans son esprit. Ses pieds trébuchèrent légèrement.

«Oh, ça va être agréable d'avoir de la compagnie," dit Remus, sa voix faussement calme.

«Eh bien, je ne suis pas sûr que vous allez les voir beaucoup. Je leur apporte les repas dans leur chambre, un homme et un petit garçon malade, le pauvre. Il est tout à fait adorable ce cher petit. Vraiment timide, contrairement à la plupart des enfants de quatre ans. "

_Quatre?_ _Mais Harry a six ans et demi, était-ce la bonne personne?_

*

* * *

**

**

Tadaaaaaaa!

Reviews!


End file.
